


𝐌𝐘 𝐏𝐀𝐆𝐄

by kkyupid



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Dramatic, Happy Ending, Hwallric, JuNew, M/M, No Smut, Sad Ending, Sangcob, University AU, alternative universe, annoying plot, bbangnew, dramatic again, dramatic for the nth time, i think of a new tag and that is some other kpop boys cameo lol, i'm just new here idk how to tag, jaebbang, jaenew, juric, kevhwall - Freeform, nyukyu, sunhak, sunnew, that's pretty much all i can think of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyupid/pseuds/kkyupid
Summary: !! contains too much drama?? but oh well, sunnew :"))?&@#%@#&chanhee and sunwoo just have gone through their own breakup for their own reasons. they happened to find each other and kinda became each other's comfort in this painful failed relationship.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hey. it's my first ff and this one is actually posted on my acc on the other writing platform but i just tried posting it here. i'm just new to ao3 and find myself so lost here so goodluck to me <3, hope you'll like it tho! sorry for the mistakes. thank u! ♡

❝class dismissed.❞

sunwoo quickly pack his things up as soon as the bell rang. he left the classroom with no words and silently made his way to his lockers to place his books there. 

and as if on automatic cue, his feet dragged him to the building far away from his department. the building he knew too well, where he used to go after his classes end. 

he stopped in his tracks after realizing he stood there in front of the dance building. the dance major students were leaving their classrooms probably going to the dance studio, while talking about their upcoming dance activity while laughing to each other. 

sunwoo wants to leave the place immediately but it seems like his body does the opposite. why did he go there in the first place, anyways? 

then he saw the male he used to be with. coming out from his classroom with a gloomy face. unlike before, the male just quietly walks to somewhere sunwoo doesn't know. 

the male's eyes widen upon seeing the familiar face of the red haired male. something inside him wants to jump in glee but he stopped himself. ❝sunwoo?❞

the said male snapped from his trance and turned his back on him. he silently laughed to himself. i chose myself so what am i doing here? 

he ignored him and quickly ran to the place he really wants to go. he wasn't able to see the hope, pain and disappointment on the other's eyes. 

sunwoo really isn't the type of a studious student but he found himself inside the library. he smiled to himself, finally finding peace in his surroundings amidst the chaos in his heart and mind.

𝘫𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘯𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯. 

he was his boyfriend for three years. he never thought he'll love someone in a romantic way until he set his eyes on haknyeon. 

there's just so many things about the older that makes sunwoo found himself falling in love with him. 

despite being a year younger, they were both first year college when they met. and from that time, he did his best to make haknyeon his boyfriend. 

they were so different from each other. sunwoo is an introvert while haknyeon is an extrovert. sunwoo is a literature major while haknyeon is a dance major. 

haknyeon is a social butterfly, a famous student in the campus who is loved by a lot of people. while sunwoo is far from that spotlight, he's just a student that barely gains other's attention. 

unlike haknyeon, he enjoys solitude rather than being in a crowd of people. but he did his best to atleast interact with other people for his boyfriend. 

and he was so happy when haknyeon became his boyfriend. since then, they were inseperable from each other. sunwoo got to know the older and put him as his top priority. 

he always waits for haknyeon everyday after their classes ends, so maybe that's why he was there in the dance building earlier, as it became a part of his everyday routine. 

he was always with haknyeon when he and his friends decided to hang out. he was always with haknyeon when the older stays late in the dance studio to practice some choreography, waiting for him to finish and walk him home so he can arrive safe. 

everything changed when haknyeon came in his life. sunwoo seems like his world just revolved around the older, but he didn't mind it because he loves the older so much. 

but it just lasted for three years. last week, he decided to break the ties between them. he broke up with him. 

as he sat there in the library, with no else around as students were leaving the campus already to go home, he felt different. 

he was so used to be with haknyeon always, that he felt different now that the older is not with him anymore. it felt strange, how ironic-- tho he lived all by himself even before haknyeon came in his life. 

back then, he always consider what haknyeon wants. wherever he wants to go for their date, sunwoo agrees with him. whatever haknyeon wants he'll go with it. 

actually, it didn't matter to him. as long as haknyeon is with him. as long as his boyfriend is happy. 

but he didn't realize he forgot himself in the process. that how their three years of relationship was spent together. 

and now that sunwoo is free, he can now have the time to choose himself. to do what he wants, without the need to consider other people. 

as sunwoo was so busy lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that someone was sitting three tables away from him. 

she was facing his direction but sunwoo doesn't know if she noticed him. her eyes were glued on the book in front of her but sunwoo doubts that she reads it, more like she's spacing out in sunwoo's perspective. 

sunwoo assumed that maybe she's someone who doesn't know what to do in her life. their midterms is coming in a few weeks, and maybe the girl has a lot on her plate, to the point that she doesn't know what to do first. 

just like sunwoo. 

it was his decision. it was his choice to break up with haknyeon. but why does it feel like he's the one who got lost? 

he clearly remembers that night. when he told haknyeon the words he wanted to say to him for a long time. 

𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦. 

𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘯𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘰𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. 

❝𝘩𝘢𝘬, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺..❞

𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘯𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 

❝𝘴𝘶𝘯! 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪'𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵!!❞ 𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘯𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰. 

❝𝘪 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵..❞ 𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘯𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦. 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘳𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳. 

𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦. ❝𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘰𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘪𝘦𝘴..❞ 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥. 

𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘯𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. ❝𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘯. 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦? 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘪 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦? 𝘪 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴...❞

𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 

❝𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘢! 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮! 𝘪 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘮𝘮.. 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘯? 𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘯! 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪'𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵!!❞ 𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘯𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 

𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴. 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰'𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘵. 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵, 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘺. 

❝𝘩𝘢𝘬, 𝘪'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. 𝘪 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘶𝘱..❞

sunwoo can still remember how tears rolled down on haknyeon's cheeks that night. the sound of his cries haunted sunwoo every night since he broke up with him. 

he felt guilty saying those words after he heard haknyeon's plan for that night. he wants to take back everything that he said. he wants to tell him that he was just kidding. 

but he stopped himself. at the same time, he wants to be alone, to have time for himself. he can't be happy with haknyeon if he's confused within himself. 

sunwoo snapped back to his senses again when he heard someone cry. he look at the girl who be saw earlier but fuck, she's no longer there. 

it honestly scared sunwoo. he's left alone in the library so who the fuck would cry if the girl wasn't there anymore and obviously, it's not him. with a sigh of relief, he spotted a boy on the other corner of the library. 

he was sitting across sunwoo but he's ten tables away from him. his cries were loud that sunwoo was clearly distracted in his thoughts because of it. 

sunwoo brought out his pen and paper trying not to mind the crying boy. instead of just listening to his cries, sunwoo decided to do his literature project that is due two weeks from now. 

❝i don't want to cry anymore..❞

sunwoo looked up to him and saw him harshly wiping his tears away and slapping his cheeks. he pouted and frowned and he cried again. 

sunwoo heaved a deep sigh. he feels uninspired to start his project and the male crying so loud isn't helping him at all. 

two minutes had passed and sunwoo looked at him again, not because of his cries but because the male's phone rang. 

he watched him wiped his tears for the nth time and put some make up. he's pretty. sunwoo was surprised when the boy suddenly looked back at him, no expression on his face at all. 

sunwoo immediately take his eyes off him and pretended writing something on his paper even tho the pen's ink just formed messy lines. 

he saw the male stood up from his peripheral vision but still he didn't spare him a glance after he was caught looking at the boy.

sunwoo thought he's going to him but the boy grab his things and walk towards the library door but he stopped before he totally leaving the place. 

❝hey.❞ he heard the boy said. sunwoo asked himself if he's the person the boy is talking to but after realizing that there's no one with them that moment, he replied, ❝what?❞

❝cherry haired boy..❞ sunwoo's brows furrowed at what he called him. the boy faced him and he looks like he's about to cry again. 

❝d-don't tell anyone you saw me here and watched me cry.❞ and with that, the boy left. 

sunwoo became more confused, ❝what was that?❞


	2. Chapter 2

it was the fourth day chanhee goes to the library. and it was the fourth time he sees the cherry haired boy there. 

chanhee loves to read books, especially in his free time. also even at work or in class or doing a project, he reads a book. but it's not his thing to stay in the library. 

it was his first time to stay in that library for that long (fifteen minutes) four days ago when he met that cherry haired boy. 

even though they're obviously schoolmates, it was his first time he saw him there. maybe, going to the library is not the cherry haired boy's thing to do too. 

and that may or not be an unreasonable thing, because chanhee is a theater student and unbeknownst to him, that cherry haired boy is a literature student. 

what's may be unreasonable about it? because the theater and literature departments stood beside each other. 

maybe, chanhee just really pays no attention to anyone so he finds him unfamiliar despite the fact that their departments are just a few meters away. 

since the first day he went to the library, until now he always see the cherry haired boy. but today's setting is kinda different. 

the library is packed of students, mostly by science students. then he remembered some chitchats he was able to accidentally heard earlier that this day is the start of science students' research so yeah maybe that's why they're here. 

it's probably they were asked to do some research here in the library aside from searching everything on the internet, but chanhee really doesn't care about that. 

he again spotted the cherry haired male on the opposite seat across him where he saw him last time, as expected. he noticed him writing something on his paper but he was frowning.

and chanhee guessed the reason, maybe he doesn't want to be in this crowd of students. just like him, chanhee feels irritated by the noise caused by the science students because the librarian is not around. 

chanhee frowned, he only have five minutes before he does his business here. but it seems like the science students aren't planning to leave soon. 

how can he do his crying business here, then? he doesn't want to cry wherein a lot of people can hear him. unlike the first time he was here, the only person who was here in the library was that cherry haired boy. 

though chanhee thinks it's still the best to cry alone, well what can he do? it's not like he'll walk towards that cherry haired boy and tell him, "please leave, i want to cry alone", so it's better that way. 

then his phone beep, receiving a text from the person whom he wants to forget the most. [𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?] 

𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵. 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘵. who wants to receive a text from an ex asking if you're okay after he broke up with you? what level of stupidity is that? 

as much as he wants to not cry there at that moment because there's a lot of students present at that same place, his tears started falling from his eyes. 

that "are you okay" text, that has a lot of meaning chanhee refused to point, had sent him into the emotional pit of state again. 

the memories of that day came back to him, vividly and clearly. the wound in his heart starts to ache, like a fresh flesh. 

he wants to stop the pain but how? crying only lessens it but it will never have the ability to take the pain away no matter how long he cry. 

the only reason he can think of is that, the person who broke his heart should pick up its pieces and put it back again. but he doesn't want that either and also, the broken pieces will never go back to the normal, the pain will still be there. 

he still remembers how his body seemed to turn numbed that time when his boyfriend told him that he's breaking up with him. and how fucking pathetic he looked like begging to take it back, for him to say that he didn't mean it, that it's just a prank.

❝𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬..❞ 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. ❝𝘪 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵!!❞ 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯. 

𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴, 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮. 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵.

❝𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯? 𝘪'𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦!!❞ 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵. 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.

❝𝘪-𝘪'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵..❞ 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺. 

𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳. 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘵𝘴, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘧𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘧𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳.

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯. 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦. 

𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳.

❝𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘳? 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘳. 𝘭𝘦𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯??❞ 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦'𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦. 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. 

❝𝘺-𝘺𝘦𝘴! 𝘪-𝘪'𝘮 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘪 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦, 𝘩-𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥!!❞ 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥. 

❝𝘪'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘳. 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘳. 𝘭𝘦𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺. 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦..❞ 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦'𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 

𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦.

[𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦, 𝘪'𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵.. 𝘨𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱.]

𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯..𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦.. 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.. 

𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘳 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵. 

𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥, 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. 

𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘳. ❝𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵..❞ 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥, 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴' 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯. 

𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦. 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. ❝𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦, 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭..❞ 𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘥𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦.

❝𝘫-𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯, 𝘪'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. 𝘪 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦. 𝘪-𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘱𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘢-𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘧𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘧𝘦—❞

❝𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦.. 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸..❞ 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴. 𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳. 

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦'𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 

𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. ❝𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦.. 𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩..❞ 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯, 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴.

❝𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪'𝘮 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥.. 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘶𝘱..❞ 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴. 

chanhee questions himself. how can he be so insensitive? how come he didn't notice juyeon suddenly becoming so distant to him way even before they broke up? 

that's because juyeon didn't say anything. he didn't complain. chanhee was hurt, he wants to blame juyeon for everything. he wants to scold him why he didn't even tried to talk with chanhee. 

chanhee is a busy person. he always stays late at the theater department writing, memorizing and enacting play stage scripts. then he has a part time job in the cafe to do. 

to the point that he wasn't able to give time, attention and affection to juyeon. until he got tired of chanhee and he broke up with him last week. 

and it became so stressful for him that he really became busier after juyeon broke up with him. he can't cry in his apartment because his mom was there and he doesn't want him to get worried. 

so the only thing he thought of is to come in the library after his classes end. he needs to cry. he needs to get this off his chest. but he's so busy that's why he set a timer, fifteen minutes, to cry it out. 

chanhee is not stupid that crying will make the pain go away. but atleast it lessens, because everyday that he wokes up, it seems like new day, new pain. 

he didn't even know that he's been crying so loud for five minutes. the students are giving him looks. some were annoyed, some pities him and some thinks he's stupid for crying. 

he can saw it in the corner of his eyes but he doesn't give a fuck. his boyfriend for four years just broke up with him.

chanhee flinched when someone sat beside him. he turned to his side to see who might it be and even though his sight is blurry, his eyes, nose and cheeks became red for crying so much, he caught sight of the cherry haired boy beside him. 

❝w-why are you here?❞

the cherry haired boy stared at him for a good minute, it somehow made chanhee calmed down a bit as he was confused as to why he sat beside him. 

chanhee's eyes widen in surprise, the moment the red haired boy didn't say anything and pressed his lips on him, shutting him up from crying.


	3. Chapter 3

❝chanhee, i saw that.❞ the said male furrowed his eyebrows at his friend whose giving him a confused look. but chanhee had no time to ask what is it so he ignored him and went back in reciting his lines.

❝𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦? 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵. 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦.. 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱..❞

chanhee frowned. these lines supposed to not mean anything to him before but it hit him hard right now.

it greatly reflects his lovelife right now ad juyeon said something similar to this line. he said he grew tired of waiting for chanhee's attention and time for him. but he didn't confront the younger for it because he understands him.

what was that.

❝who wrote this script?❞ chanhee turned to kevin who snorted at him for not replying back to him earlier but still he answered chanhee's question. 

❝the music major student's boyfriend.❞

chanhee glared at the older for his response. does he really have say the answer him in that way? boyfriend? really? boyfriend? can't he respect chanhee's broken ass right now? 

but then chanhee remembered, he didn't tell kevin that juyeon broke up with him. sighing, he just let it pass. 

❝first of all, i don't know whose music major student you're talking about. second i don't know whose his boyfriend. and lastly, i don't freaking know the both of them.❞

kevin rolled his eyes as he cut the excess cloth of the sleeve he's making, ❝the music major student i'm talking about is lee sangyeon. and his boyfriend is..❞ he gave chanhee a deadpan look, ❝that bae jacob.❞

bae jacob? sounds familiar. kevin scoffed seeing chanhee's reaction and effortlessly getting what chanhee might be thinking. 

❝yeah chanhee. he's familiar because he's that literature student whose been writing important scripts for our play for already four years!❞ kevin frustratingly sighed. 

❝oh really? i didn't know.❞

❝since when did you care for anyone chanhee..❞ kevin scoffed, ❝aside from juyeon?❞ he raised a brow at him. 

chanhee heaved a deep sigh. juyeon again for the nth time. ❝don't mention him.❞

the canadian whose busy sewing the design on one of the costumes tilted his head to chanhee's direction. ❝what? why? did you two fight?❞ he asked confused as heck. 

chanhee look at kevin whose giving him a puzzled look. chanhee looks away as he felt some tears pricking his eyes. ❝we.. w-we broke up.❞ 

❝you-- what!?❞ kevin's jaw dropped as he can't believe at what he had just heard. ❝seriously??❞ 

chanhee glared at him, a tear leaving his eye. ❝do i look like i'm joking?❞ 

kevin panicked placing the costume down and went to chanhee, ❝no no.. i mean, why? what happened??❞ 

chanhee closed his eyes tight feeling more tears rolling on his cheeks, seems like his eyes had a plenty stock of water inside. 

❝he said i'm not giving him time anymore. and i was busy so much with everything. i...❞ he sniffed. ❝i thought we're okay! because he said he understands me and.. and he never open up that topic but he just surprised me last week that he's breaking up with me.❞

kevin just hugged the younger as he doesn't know what to say. he's scared that if he'll say something, it'll just make chanhee cry more. 

they just sat in silence until chanhee calms down a bit. it made kevin sigh in relief but there's something he really wants to ask to him. 

❝chanhee.❞

❝hmm?❞

❝i saw someone kissed you yesterday. who is he?❞ chanhee tensed. honestly he doesn't know either. 

when that cherry haired boy kissed him yesterday, he stopped crying. then he felt his hand dried his cheeks from the tears. 

and chanhee snapped back to his senses after realizing that a stranger was kissing him so he then pushed him away leaving the place immediately. 

❝oh wait..❞ kevin suddenly said fishing out his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrated, catching chanhee's attention. he then gave chanhee an apologetic look after reading the message he just received. 

❝chanhee, i'm sorry i have to go. joon is waiting for me outside.❞ chanhee smiled as he mumbled an "okay" to kevin, watching him leave the theater studio. 

he was thankful for it, he escaped the older's question because he can't answer him right now. but chanhee cried again, realizing something. 

how can kevin and hyunjoon be able to work out their relationship? kevin, a theater major student like him, while hyunjoon is a dance major.. both of them are so busy but.. they still have time for each other.

kevin and hyunjoon were boyfriends for four years long too and they're still going strong. chanhee questions himself, how did he and juyeon just easily end up like that? 

.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

❝sunwoo..❞ the said male turned around to see who called him only for his face to be greeted by a fist. ❝hyung.❞

sunwoo groaned, tasting the mettalic blood on the corner of his lips. ❝what the fuck?❞ eric glared at the red haired boy who glared at him back with the same intensity. 

❝haknyeon hyung didn't go to classes earlier! he went to my dorm last night and cried then told me you hurt him! why did you broke up with him!?❞

eric had his fist raised up in the air, wanting to punch sunwoo again but hold himself back from doing so. sunwoo is still older than him, and he tries to respect him despite what he did to haknyeon. 

but he's so mad at sunwoo that he made his haknyeon hyung cry. he never saw haknyeon cry like that but he did last night, all because of sunwoo.

haknyeon is like a brother to eric and he will do all means to protect his hyung. but this asshole in front of him, whom he trusted haknyeon to, had the audacity to break his heart.

meanwhile, sunwoo just stood there calmed, keeping his hands inside his pocket. it's already dark and they're still in the campus, finishing their own works.

he didn't go to the library that day. and he was greeted by eric, like this. anyways, sunwoo thought he deserved this tho, eric can punch him as much as he wants to. 

❝you don't have to know. it's.. something just between the two of us.❞ eric's blood boil at his response and punch sunwoo again at the same spot, making the pain doubled for sunwoo but he didn't fight back. 

❝kim sunwoo.. i'll never ever let you close with haknyeon again so fuck off! if i just know that you'll just hurt him, i should have never let you court him in the first place!❞ eric gave him a glared before striding away from the place. 

sunwoo took a deep breath as he let his feet drag him to just somewhere, he doesn't know where to go. he feels so lost. 

after a week when he broke up with him, haknyeon calls him at night. he's crying and mad at him. haknyeon asks him if those three years they've been together is just something meaningless to him. he asks him how can he easily gave up without fighting for the two of them.

and while listening to everything haknyeon says, sunwoo wants to punch himself. because even after the decision he made, where he chose himself, he still cared for haknyeon. he still worries for the older. 

god knows how sunwoo tried hard for their relationship in that three years. he fought for him. he was always the one who understands, who always adjusts, cares and worries. 

he fought for him for three years. he loves the older so much but he's human too, he gets tired. and hey, isn't it takes two to make something work? but for some reason, he feels like he's the only one working for them.

and for the first time in three years of their relationship, he chose himself. but it seems like he's the bad guy because of it. 

is that really how it works? is it wrong to choose yourself? but maybe really, in people's eyes, if you're the one who left, you're the asshole. 

it wasn't easy for sunwoo. it never did. 

he remembered haknyeon telling him that maybe they can have cool-off instead of a break up. 

but sunwoo still chose to break up with him. for him, cool-off is a vague area. it's where someone is left hanging, and the other one with uncertainty to come back. 

sunwoo is not sure if he still wants to be committed to haknyeon again. and being in that cool-off zone will hurt haknyeon more, he doesn't want him to hope for maybe something or nothing. 

❝shit.❞ sunwoo groaned when he felt someone bumped on him, hitting his cut. 

❝are you blind?❞ he heard someone spoke as he saw a figure in front of him picking the things up that scattered on the ground. 

❝i'm sorry.❞ he helped the male pick up those cartolinas, papers and even costumes. 

❝you!?❞ sunwoo then gasped when the male suddenly slapped him, making his cut hurt even more. 

sunwoo frowned hissing, ❝what's your problem!? i already helped you and apologize to you for accidentally bumping on you!❞

the male squinted his eyes at sunwoo. the red haired boy immediately finding him familiar after catching a glimpse of his face. 

❝excuse me? you're that cherry haired boy who kissed me in the library!❞ the male snapped back raising a brow at him. 

𝘰𝘩, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘺? the light coming from the tall lightpost of the campus even made the male's features more beautiful. 

❝oh yeah right. say sorry to me, also.❞ sunwoo said. 

the male had his jaws dropped with hisbeyes wide. ❝what the--❞

❝fuck? yeah, i know. i'm sorry too for suddenly kissing you there. it doesn't mean anything special.❞

the male scoffed rolling his eyes. ❝who thought it means something special? i never did. and why should i say sorry to you?❞

sunwoo rolled his eyes, the other didn't saw it as his back is against the light. ❝i was punched and you slapped me right exact that spot.❞

sunwoo then suddenly felt himself being dragged by the other male. ❝wait. where are we going?❞ sunwoo pulled his arm back, his brows furrowed.

❝in my apartment.❞

❝but--❞

❝no buts or else i'll slap you again.❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunwoo's hair here is still red and i'm missing it :"(


	4. Chapter 4

chanhee cursed inside his head. he dragged sunwoo over to his apartment forgetting that he stays with his mom. 

❝hey cherry haired boy.❞ chanhee called making sunwoo furrowed his brows again at the nickname. 

❝what?❞

❝stay here first.❞ chanhee said as he turned his head to his apartment's door. sunwoo noticed it and let out a chuckle. 

❝why? your boyfriend is there?❞ sunwoo wildly guessed and he assumed it was true based on a gasp he earned from chanhee. 

❝yeah, he's there inside..❞ chanhee said clearly not expecting that question from sunwoo but then he smirked as he tried his best to not to laugh upon seeing the other male panicked. 

❝what the fuck--❞

❝so if you don't want to get caught, wait for me here until i say it's safe to go inside, get it?❞ chanhee said cutting sunwoo off from his sentence. he quickly turned his back to him and went inside his apartment releasing the laugh he's been holding. 

wow. it's the first time he laughed after his heartbreak. oh well, chanhee shrugged his shoulders, that's because of that cherry haired boy. he seems fun to be with. 

he went to the kitchen and found a note from his mother saying she will be gone for an hour to do the groceries. 

shit. chanhee panicked too. he doesn't know khow long his mom has been gone. it's possible that she's on her way home now and he'll possibly be questioned if he see some cherry haired boy there waiting on their gates. 

plus the fact that he didn't even bother telling his mom that he and juyeon already broke up. the cherry haired boy outside will just fuel up his mom's questions if she sees him there. 

chanhee shrugged his thoughts off and quickly made his way outside pulling sunwoo inside his apartment and brought him inside his room. 

❝wait you know what, if you want to cheat on your boyfriend, do it with somebody else. not with me, i don't want to be part of your stupid idea.❞

chanhee let go of sunwoo's wrist, not realizing that he's been holding it for some time, and burst out in laughter. 

sunwoo glared at the male who looks like going to die from laughing. he shook his head and turned around, wanting to leave the house but chanhee quickly stopped him from doing so and pushed him on the bed. 

sunwoo had his eyes wide as he felt the heat starting to rise up his cheeks, surprised at what just the other did. ❝what--❞

❝i was just kidding, okay?❞ chanhee laughed noticing the other's reaction. ❝i'm staying with my mom. she just went out to do our groceries but she'll come home any moment from now.❞

❝so you don't have a boyfriend? or you have but he's just not staying here?❞ sunwoo mentally slapped himself for suddenly asking that. 

chanhee gave him a look, letting out an amuse chuckle. ❝hmm, why are you curious? are you going to date me if i say i'm single?❞ chanhee wiggled his brows. 

sunwoo rolled his eyes. is he really that bold type of person? or it's his natural way to treat strangers? ❝sorry, but you're not my type.❞

chanhee sneered, slightly offended. ❝same goes for me.❞ he gave him a small smile before turning to his bedside table. ❝let me treat your cuts.❞

he get his first aid kit from one of the drawers and noticed the board placed there full of his pictures with juyeon. he quickly made it face the wall before the cherry haired boy could see it but it's too late. 

❝is he your boyfriend?❞ sunwoo asked upon seeing the board. it was filled with pictures along with letters and beautiful decorations around it. 

a small smile was formed in sunwoo's smile as remembered haknyeon also made something like that too making him miss the older. 

but then he regretted asking that noticing the other became silent. ❝i'm sorry. i shouldn't have asked--❞

❝yes he is..❞ chanhee answered turning to sunwoo. he sat beside him and shook his head realizing what he had just said. ❝i-i mean my ex-boyfriend.❞

the two fell silent. no one talked for a good minute and sunwoo thought it's strangely wrong but he kinda felt somewhat okay when it's not only him experiencing a heartbreak at that moment. 

❝who punched you?❞ chanhee asked breaking the ice between them. he poured a little amount of water first on the soft cotton, moving closer to sunwoo as he damped it on his lips. 

❝are you engaging in some fights?❞ he asked again. the cotton having red spots on it. sunwoo hissed in pain when he felt the other male put something on his lips he doesn't know. 

❝just someone.❞ he thriftly said. chanhee just nodded not pushing it further. he wants to frown at the fact that he wants to admit that this cherry haired boy has pretty lips. 

it's the first thing he noticed when he first saw him in the library. and it was now ruined because someone punched him. who could that be? 

chanhee placed the aid kit back to the drawer and flopped himself down to the bed. ❝hey cherry--❞

❝my name is kim sunwoo.❞ chanhee giggled. ❝okay, sunwoo it is then. i'm choi chanhee.❞ he got up shrugging his shoulders extending his hand in front of sunwoo. 

sunwoo stared at his hand for a bit before taking it for a handshake. chanhee smiled and sunwoo finds it kind of warm. 

chanhee sighed and flopped on his bed again. ❝you know, my boyfriend broke up with me last week. that's why you saw me there in the library crying.❞

sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows. ❝are you seriously telling that to a stranger?❞ 

chanhee rolled his eyes. ❝you're not a total stranger to me anymore. we already knows each other's name and besides..❞ chanhee leaned closer to him. ❝you even kissed me yesterday.❞

sunwoo blushed. he felt uncomfortable chanhee bringing up the topic. he cleared his throat and looked away. 

chanhee laughed and sat up, crossing his legs in an indian seat. ❝let's forget about it. by the way, what's your course? i'm a fourth year theater arts student.❞ 

❝i'm a literature student. third year.❞ chanhee gasped. so their buildings are just beside each other? how come he didn't see sunwoo before they met in the library? but then again, since when did chanhee care about other students? 

chanhee nodded. ❝as i was saying earlier before you interrupt me, i was there in the library just to cry. i just want to cry alone and i found the library kind of a suitable place for crying.. but you were there but i just let you stay there, i guess. i think it's okay since you're the only one who heard me..❞ he then chuckles a little. 

❝my phone rings after fifteen minutes of me crying. i'm such a busy person the whole day, i have a lot of things on my plate. but still i tried to spend fifteen minutes of crying because i need it. i need to lessen the pain i'm feeling and after that time i gave to myself, i'll walk away like i didn't cry and start to do the things i need to do.❞

chanhee was already crying that time while sunwoo just listened to him. why is chanhee finding it easy to say this things out? while in his case, he keeps everything to himself. 

well, in chanhee's perspective. he doesn't know why he felt somehow comfortable around sunwoo. they doesn't know each other well but he thinks it's a good thing to open up to someone who doesn't know too much about him so that he can't judge him. 

❝how about you?❞ chanhee asked, tilting his head to sunwoo. 

❝i broke up with my boyfriend.❞ sunwoo suddenly said. he didn't know why he had said it but he felt saying it after hearing what the other said. 

he heard the other male scoff. ❝you have a boyfriend? but seriously? why is it so easy for you to break someone's heart? did you even try to talk about it first before deciding to cut ties?❞ 

chanhee subconsciously rolled his eyes making sunwoo chuckle. ❝let me remind you i'm not the one who broke up with you. don't attack me.❞

chanhee smiled hearing sunwoo laugh. he thought that this cherry haired boy only knows plain seriousness in life. 

❝yeah yeah. so why did you two broke up?❞ chanhee ask, seems like a little kid excited to hear a story. sunwoo could just supress a smile forming in his lips because it still hurts, not wanting to admit that chanhee looks cute. 

❝i love him so much but i got tired. he's the only one in my heart from the very first day i courted him until i made him mine.. but when i broke up with him, he thinks i fell out of love but i know to myself, i didn't.. i just want time for myself after choosing him for the whole three years of our relationship.❞

chanhee felt a tear left his eye. it seems like juyeon is in front of him saying his words, for the second time, when he broke up with him. they got the same reason, and that is they grew tired. 

chanhee felt like it's more painful hearing those similar words than before. maybe because there's someone, sunwoo's ex-boyfriend, who experienced the same thing.

❝believe me or not, i changed a lot when i met him. i think it's not bad because i got to somehow stepped out of my comfort zone but the problem is i can't recognize myself anymore. i changed too much, i forgot who really i am.❞

sunwoo quickly wiped his tears that escaped his eyes, unexpectedly. ❝all those times i spent with him, i felt so happy.. just seeing him happy. but i guess i was wrong. my happiness became him. i forgot that i have to be happy within myself, even without him.❞

chanhee chuckled bitterly, ❝well i guess, two people found each other. someone who left and someone who was left alone.❞

sunwoo just stared at him. it was his first time he talked to someone about his breakup with haknyeon. not with his friends, not like he has really his own friends. 

only his jacob and sangyeon hyung he considers as his own friends, but he didn't even tell them a single thing about what happened. 

chanhee even saw he cry but it actually made him feel better, the burden on his chest became lesser that he had someone whom he finally let it out to. 

maybe because they exist in the same page right now. they're both broken and hurt and seemed to ease each other's heart. 

maybe they need some company who can understand them and here they are, finding each other. 

❝sunwoo?❞ 

❝yeah?❞

❝let's go out tomorrow.❞


	5. Chapter 5

❝chanhee, where are you going?❞ the said male tilted his head to the side only to caught sight of his canadian friend sitting on his boyfriend's lap. 

it made him smile sadly. he and juyeon used to be like that too. whenever chanhee was staying over at juyeon's apartment coming home tired from school works and part time job, juyeon would always cuddle with him. 

his ex-boyfriend, juyeon, is also a dance major along with hyunjoon. actually, when he met kevin in his first year of college, he and hyunjoon are already dating. 

and hyunjoon is juyeon's bestfriend. hyunjoon basically became their bridge and along with kevin, the couple were their cupid. 

and not so long after that, chanhee and juyeon fell in love with each other. it really made chanhee so happy, it was one the best things that ever happened in his life. 

whenever they feel tired, juyeon would have his arms wrapped around chanhee's waist while the male throws his arms around the older's shoulders, snuggling closer to his neck. 

but he won't be able to do that anymore with him. ❝chanhee.❞ the male then saw kevin who stood in front of him as he snap a finger in front of the chanhee's face. 

❝w-what is it again?❞

❝are you going home already?❞ kevin asked. chanhee just nodded his head even if he's not, avoiding any more questions from him. 

❝by the way, chanhee..❞ hyunjoon calls him, ❝juyeon..❞ hyunjoon thinks for a bit if he should say it but he did anyways, ❝he wants to know how are you right now?❞

chanhee bitterly scoffed, feeling the pain coming back to him-- well, scratch that, the pain didn't even go away from the very first place. 

❝wow, he still really has the audacity to ask that kind of question? well, fucking tell him i'm feeling great now. doing better without him.❞

obviously a lie, but chanhee left the both of them without letting them speak a word. he heard them called him but he just ignored them. he's just so hurt and as expected, he felt his tears falling again. 

𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘩, 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬. 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱? chanhee was about to head towards the school gates but then turned to the side when he remembered something. 

he quickly wiped the tears away and stepped inside the unfamiliar building. ❝chanhee? what are you doing here?❞ sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of chanhee standing outside his classroom. 

❝how did you find me here? wait-- did you cry?❞ for all those days that sunwoo watched chanhee cry in the library, he can already tell if the male cried or not. 

❝i did not.❞ chanhee said denying. he chuckled and changed the topic, rolling his eyes as he answered sunwoo's question.

❝i have a mouth to ask students you dumb. if they know someone who goes by name kim sunwoo, a third year literature student.❞ he then huffed. 

❝and i was here to ask you out, remember?❞ sunwoo's jaw dropped. he thought that chanhee was just kidding last night. and also, he totally forgot about it. 

and one last thing, he didn't expect chanhee to be the one who'll ask out and make an effort to wait for him until his classes end. 

❝are you serious? it has been just a week since your ex boyfriend broke up with you but you're already here asking someone out?❞ sunwoo asked mouth agape. 

chanhee frowned, ❝it's just a friendly hangout! it doesn't mean anything so special okay? as what i told you last night you're not my type..❞ 

chanhee looked away, ❝i just.. want to have some fun instead of crying again but if you're busy--❞ 

❝okay, let's go out just as what you like.❞ 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

❝sunwoo!❞ chanhee tapped sunwoo's shoulders harshly to get the male's attention as the cherry haired boy is spacing out. ❝let's try that!❞ he excitedly jump up and down as he took a hold of sunwoo's wrist. 

❝wha--where?❞ sunwoo just let the older pull him to wherever he wants. and they stop tracks infront of a familiar looking ride for sunwoo. 

they're in the amusement park right now and in front of them is the vikings ride. oh shit, here we go again. 

❝c-chanhee, what about the f-ferris wheel instead?❞ sunwoo suggested, hoping for the older to change his mind but chanhee just gave him a teasing look as he lightly chuckled. 

❝aww is baby sunwoo scared?❞ the younger blushed at the nickname. he felt chanhee's hand on his cheek and it felt so soft. 

❝n-no, i'm not!❞

chanhee smirked, ❝yeah sure, that explains why you're stuttering.❞

sunwoo just mumbled a curse as he heaved a deep sigh. he's not really a fan of rides, as it makes his stomach turn upside down but here he is, going to ride that dreadful thing with chanhee. 

❝come on, sun. don't be scared, i'll be here.❞ chanhee laughed as he pulled sunwoo to the ticket booth. 

sunwoo pressed his lips together, hearing the nickname chanhee had called him. haknyeon used to call him like that too. actually, whenever he's with chanhee, he reminds him of haknyeon.

after chanhee bought tickets, they fall in line. surprisingly, the amusement park is filled by a lot of people. mostly students too, and as he noticed, they were couples. 

if you see sunwoo and chanhee from afar, you would actually think they're a couple too, not considering they are just two broken souls who decided to hang out with each other. 

as they're waiting for their turn, sunwoo just stared at chanhee whose excitement can't be hidden as he watch him having his eyes sparkled at the sight of the vikings separating the souls from the bodies of people who are riding that ride at that moment. well, that's in sunwoo's perspective. 

he realized that haknyeon and chanhee has a lot of similarities. they're both outgoing but at the same time, soft persons. they're vulnerable that it makes sunwoo feel the need to protect them. 

and when it was finally their turn, chanhee screamed so loud enjoying the scary side. while sunwoo is sitting beside him, praying for his life while mumbling all the curse words he come to know. 

he feels like passing out while gripping tight on the handle. his soul is forcely leaving his body, in sunwoo's perspective, as the vikings swing back and forth. 

chanhee giggled seeing sunwoo closing his eyes tight but at the same time he felt guilty for forcing him to ride this thing with him. 

he hold on to sunwoo's hand and smiled when he felt sunwoo relaxed a bit. ❝i'm just here.❞ 

chanhee's hands subconsciously made its way to sunwoo's, intertwining them. and just like how sunwoo felt safe around haknyeon, he then, at that moment felt safe with chanhee. 

❝here, water.❞ sunwoo took the bottle of water from chanhee's hand and immediately gulped it down. 

❝i'm sorry, i shouldn't have force you to ride vikings.❞ chanhee pouted, he's head down as he fiddled with his fingers. 

sunwoo chuckled, ❝hey, it's okay. i'm happy that you had fun.❞ he gave him a smile and ruffled chanhee's hair. 

they just sat their on the bench until sunwoo regain himself from being dizzy. and after that, chanhee drag him towards the fountain and they sat on the grass surrounding it.

just like sunwoo to haknyeon, he just lets chanhee to drag him wherever he wants. he remembered when he asked haknyeon out for a date, the older said he wants to go to the amusement park. 

sunwoo agreed to it. though he prefers more staying in his apartment with haknyeon while eating, kissing him and watch movies, it's no big deal for him. as long as he makes haknyeon happy. 

there were fireworks that caught chanhee's attention. sunwoo just chuckled, haknyeon likes fireworks too. maybe that's really the reason why he easily gets along with chanhee. 

he and haknyeon has a lot of similarities that he sometimes see haknyeon's personality in chanhee. but he sometimes felt bad for it, he's with chanhee but his mind is wandering about haknyeon. 

sunwoo just shrugged as he chuckled, asking chanhee a question, ❝is this your first time being here?❞

chanhee turned to sunwoo. ❝nope. i've been here with my ex boyfriend when we went out for a date.❞ they became silent after that and just watch the fireworks. 

sunwoo doesn't know but the fireworks suddenly become more beautiful to watch if he looks at its reflection on chanhee's pretty orbs. just like what he does with haknyeon. 

❝sunwoo, i have a question.❞

❝what is it?❞ sunwoo looked away when chanhee turned to him, he just caught him staring at his eyes. 

❝why did you kiss me?❞

sunwoo sighed, he thought chanhee said to him to forget it yet he's asking him about the kiss. sunwoo still answered him, after all a kiss may mean something that might be misunderstood. 

❝those science students were looking at you that time when you were crying so loud. they were annoyed by it and i thought you feel embarrassed so i kissed you to make you stop crying.. and i did made you stop.❞

chanhee just stared at sunwoo while listening to his explanation. he was about to say something when sunwoo talked again, ❝plus you're too pretty to cry.❞

chanhee felt his heart beat fast when sunwoo said those words while looking straight to his eyes. he felt his cheeks heat up, ❝y-you find me pretty?❞

oh well, of course chanhee knows he's pretty. who doesn't? it's actually one of his assets. 

sunwoo chuckled and chanhee finds it adorable. ❝yeah. no need to lie.❞ sunwoo has his lips curved up. 

shit. chanhee looked away. ❝w-well, thank you. y-your lips looks pretty and s-soft too.❞ chanhee cursed inside his head for stuttering as his mind let him remember their kiss. darn it, sunwoo is good looking over all.

sunwoo laughed amused. ❝really? my lips?❞ he can't help but to find chanhee cute whenever he stutters. 

❝are you saying that because i complimented you or is it really what you think about my lips?❞ sunwoo wiggled his eyebrows. 

chanhee playfully hit sunwoo's chest. ❝honestly? w-well, both!❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished the main plot just yesterday so i might just post each chapter here everyday :")


	6. Chapter 6

❝chanhee.❞

❝hmm?❞

right now, they tried the ferris wheel. it's the only ride sunwoo likes because it doesn't force your soul out from your body, that's in sunwoo's terms. 

❝do you still go to the library to cry?❞ chanhee removed his gaze from the view outside, admiring it, and turned to sunwoo whose sitting across his seat. 

he shook his head. ❝not anymore. i became so busy these days for the three-week preparation of our upcoming stage play..❞

actually, chanhee is supposed to rehearse today with the other cast in the theater studio but he requested a break to rest which he doesn't know if that's helpful since he's out here with sunwoo hanging out. 

❝and i think.. i still cry sometimes when i remember it but not that too loud.. ❞ he chuckled a bit. ❝maybe because i met you.❞ he look at sunwoo whose surprised by what he said. 

❝don't get me wrong. i.. i appreciate your company sunwoo.❞ chanhee gave him a warm smile. ❝you make me not think about my heartbreak too much.. and somehow made me happy so thank you.❞

sunwoo felt the same. unlike chanhee, he didn't cry that much. he only cried that day when he broke up with haknyeon. but he doesn't want to break down and so he didn't cry to let it out but it kills him inside. 

noticing that the younger just stayed silent, chanhee speak again. ❝he was so patient, kind and understanding to me.❞ he started, sunwoo immediately knew he was talking about his ex-boyfriend. 

❝but i didn't realize i'm not able to give him the time and attention he deserves because i was always busy and comes home tired.. but i never heard him complain about it.❞

❝b-but that night..❞ chanhee's voice cracked as he tried his best not to cry again, in front of sunwoo. ❝he said he was tired.. i said to him, me too, my body was tired. from all my school works and my part-time job..❞

chanhee forced a smile, ❝but i was wrong, it's not his body that got tired.. it was his heart. his heart got tired from all that understanding and being patient to me.❞

chanhee can't stop himself from crying anymore. he sobbed and felt sunwoo sat beside him as the pain in his heart comes again. 

❝h-he.. he broke up with me on our fourth year anniversary.. how darn sweet and memorable.❞ chanhee rolled his eyes as he harshly brushed away his tears, but it was no use as another tear rolled down his cheeks. 

❝he didn't even consider to break up with me the day after. why does it have to be in our anniversary day? to make it more painful for me? because damn, it really hurts until now.❞

he hugged sunwoo as he buried his face on the younger's shoulders. his cries became louder each second, drenching his uniform with his tears but sunwoo didn't mind. as long as chanhee can let it all out. 

the ride in the ferris wheel feels like eternity but it was okay for the two, not like they notice it in the first place. 

❝i still love him but i hate him for doing that. he didn't even give me a chance to make it up to him and just decided to broke up with me.. i lost him..❞ chanhee's lips quivered as he grip tight on sunwoo's shirt. 

❝i-i hate him for doing it b-but i still love him. i still love j-juyeon-- ah shit.❞ chanhee frowned as he pulled from the hug and slapped his face. 

it's not included in his plan for sunwoo to know who was his boyfriend but his tounge betrayed him. 

sunwoo lightly chuckled and was relieved when he saw chanhee calm down a bit. ❝juyeon? i think i've heard his name before.. or maybe even met him?❞

chanhee blushed, his cheeks became tear stained. he hopes sunwoo doesn't know who juyeon is. after all, the literature building is far away from dance building right? ❝r-really?❞

sunwoo hummed as he tried to recall it. then he exclaimed making chanhee flinched on his seat. 

❝is he a dance major student?❞ chanhee gasped. he didn't expect sunwoo to know juyeon, to know someone from the dance department. 

but as for sunwoo, he got to know juyeon because when he went to the dance studio one time for haknyeon, he introduced himself and he got to know that he's friends with haknyeon. he didn't expect that he was chanhee's boyfriend. 

❝yeah, you really know him.❞ chanhee sighed then pouted. ❝you've got to know juyeon but i don't know who's your ex-boyfriend.❞ he throw his arms in the air as if a child having his tantrums. 

sunwoo chuckled, ❝i'll tell you then. fair enough?❞ his lips curved up. chanhee nodded his head aggressively making sunwoo laugh on how eager the other is to know haknyeon. 

he was about to say it but sadly he was interrupted from doing so as their ferris wheel ride that seems like eternity is already over. chanhee made his way out of the place stomping his feet. 

they then decided to just settle on a bench after they bought snacks. sunwoo bought chanhee ice cream, as the older wants it while he bought himself some popcorn. 

❝here's my pay--❞

❝no. it's on me.❞ before chanhee could argue more, sunwoo had already gave his money as payment and pulled chanhee to a bench. 

❝thanks for this.❞ chanhee smiled. ❝wow, you're so rich to treat me with these.❞ chanhee said with a bit of exaggeration. he actually has three big cups of ice cream on his hands making him feel like he robbed sunwoo's wallet. 

sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows shaking his head, ❝i'm not. i'm just used to treat my haknyeon when we were dating.❞

chanhee found the name familiar too but he didn't ask about it at that moment. he's more interested in sunwoo's story. ❝in my case. i didn't let juyeon pay all our bills even tho he insists. he's from a well off family but i don't want to use that as an excuse and just because he's my boyfriend.❞

chanhee smiled as he scooped on his ice cream, ❝so you always not let him pay bills whenever you two go out?❞

sunwoo nodded. ❝yeah but it's not big deal for me. as long as it's for him. i gave everything i can to make him happy.❞

❝and i didn't regret about it because i love him so much. seeing him happy is already enough for me..❞ chanhee just suddenly felt that haknyeon is so lucky to have sunwoo in his life. 

❝but i felt tired too.. i feel like i'm the only one who's doing everything. the one who adjusts, who understands, who gives. but as i said i didn't mind it until i just felt tired doing it.❞

all those times when sunwoo sacrificed a lot of things for haknyeon. there was a time sunwoo was about to go to bed as he was tired and still has five literature work to do and a report the other day. 

he decided to call haknyeon only to know he was still at the campus. he didn't think twice and pick his boyfriend up there scolding him that he shouldn't stay too late like that especially when he's alone because it makes sunwoo worry so much. 

also if they have fights, sunwoo was the one to say sorry first even it was haknyeon's fault but the older would still be mad at him. 

that time when haknyeon went to the bar to drink because they fought the day before. sunwoo doesn't want to let him go there because he can't accompany his boyfriend there as he needs to review for their test but haknyeon whined like a little child and still went there. 

sunwoo was worried sick to the bones. what if there are assholed there and hurt haknyeon? of course he wouldn't let that so it was past midnight then he picked up haknyeon there and he was drunk. 

it was haknyeon's fault but it sunwoo was the one who apologized. when he saw haknyeon cried, his heart melted. he can't bear to see haknyeon crying. 

❝for those three years we've been together, i loved him so much and do everything for him. i put him as my top priority to the point that i forgot to care for myself so this time i chose myself and broke up with him.❞

chanhee sighed, ❝do you regret breaking up with him?❞

sunwoo think for a while and then shook his head, ❝no. i don't regret choosing myself.❞ but he really misses the older. he keeps on thinking about him. 

❝but are you happy with your decision?❞

that, a question sunwoo doesn't know what to answer. he heaved a deep sighed as he leaned his back on the bench. ❝i should be happy right? because this time, i picked myself. but i'm not.❞ he looked at chanhee. 

❝for the past three years, my happiness was defined as haknyeon being happy. and unfortunately, i was used to that.❞ 

and that's the problem. when he met haknyeon, he cared and loved the older too much that he forgot that anything else, being happy within yourself is an important thing too.

❝but after i broke up with him. he calls me every night asking me to take it back. he says sorry for everything and asking me if did i find someone who already replaced him in my heart. he was crying and i hate it that he's crying. and i hate it more the fact that i'm the reason why he's crying.❞

sunwoo bitterly laughed, ❝i chose myself this time, right? yet here i am still thinking of him, guilty that i hurt him.❞ the tears that sunwoo kept holding back all those times just suddenly rolled down his cheeks. 

chanhee subconsciously brought his hand to the younger's cheeks wiping the tears away. it was a rare sight to see sunwoo crying and he doesn't know why it made his heart ache. 

❝do you still love him? even after you broke up with him.❞ honestly, chanhee doesn't know why he asked that. 

sunwoo smiled with tears in his eyes. ❝yes, i do. i still love him so much.. until now.❞

sunwoo still loves haknyeon just like how chanhee still loves juyeon but why did sunwoo's answer pierced chanhee's heart? 

maybe because, sunwoo is hurting too because of the choice he made. yeah, that's it.


	7. Chapter 7

the next morning, it was saturday. for a day like this, sunwoo would usually spend it in haknyeon's dorm cuddling with each other for the whole day, if the older doesn't have any practice in their department. 

he decided to go out for a walk and finally finish his literature project that's due next week. when he broke up with haknyeon, sunwoo suddenly felt so lost and unmotivated, hence finding it hard to continue his project. 

but something put that motivation back again to him. as well as he got to explore and learn a lot of new things by himself. and that's what sunwoo wanted. to feel himself again, and live his life just like before haknyeon came into his life. 

in his course, when they were asked to write a literary piece as part of their daily task, they're free to whatever subject they want and actually it was easier that way for sunwoo. 

but for their project, it was limited to a single subject. which was kind of hard for him because his mind tends to mix several subjects that always results to a beautiful literary art. 

sure, this will test the students of their department how creative they are when it comes to free topics but their creativity and uniqueness will be more tested if the professors limit them in a single subject. it's just up to the students how to make their work different from others. 

and what it made it more difficult was their topic is about love. and at that same time, he thought he lost an inspiration because he broke up with haknyeon. 

in every work of art sunwoo does, it has always has a part of haknyeon's either it's just a small or big part. he mixes it with his own creative idea and the things he tend to observe from people. 

but he felt lost and uninspired suddenly. he was clueless as to what should he write for several days until he met chanhee in the library. 

a smile then was formed in his lips when he already know what to do. 

it's nine in the morning and his feet brought him in front of a cafe shop. he always goes there everytime he needs to be alone and write something. 

he walked over the counter and ordered his usual coffee drink as he found the employee familiar to him. 

his brows furrowed as he asked, ❝chanhee?❞ the said male tilt his head up and saw a familiar looking face too. ❝sunwoo!❞

maybe that's why when he was writing down the customer's order, he found his voice familiar but he didn't bother to look at him until he heard his name being said. 

❝you work here?❞ sunwoo asked remembering that chanhee had told him something last night about having a part time job. 

chanhee hummed nodding his head. ❝actually yeah. but i work in a night shift.❞ oh. that's the reason why he offered chanhee to walk him home last night but the older declined as he said he has somewhere else to go first. 

❝but one of my workmates will be late and requested me to fill in his spot first so i agreed since i'm also bored at my apartment and had nothing to do.❞

sunwoo just nodded his head. ❝okay, i'll just find a seat. thanks.❞ he smiled at chanhee and took a table near the corner bringing out his pen and paper. 

❝hey. what's that?❞ not long after, someone sat across him placing sunwoo's cup of coffee. he saw chanhee peeking on whatever he's writing on his paper so he quickly shoved it out of the older's sight. 

sunwoo mumbled a "thanks" to chanhee for bringing the coffee but chanhee pouted. ❝sunwoo, why can't you let me see whatever you're writing?❞

❝it's my literature project. i can't show it to you.❞ sunwoo sipped on his coffee and looked away finding chanhee's pout so adorable. 

❝pretty chanhee pleasee?❞

sunwoo chuckled at what he said. ❝yeah, i know you're pretty but still, no can do.❞ sunwoo's lips twitched to the side seeing chanhee roll his eyes. 

❝aren't you supposed to take orders?❞ sunwoo eyed the male and he's not on his work uniforms already. 

❝my workmate just came so i'm already free..❞ chanhee looked at the papers in his hand, ❝i mean not really. i have to practice these lines.❞

sunwoo raised a brow. ❝for your department's upcoming stage play?❞ chanhee scoffed at the younger's question. unlike sunwoo, he'll tell him about it. 

❝yeah, i've already memorized my parts tho. i just need to practice saying it.❞ sunwoo nodded. ❝are you free later?❞

chanhee widened his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. ❝why? are you asking me out? well uhmm, sadly i'm not. we'll have a rehearsal later at afternoon then my night shift here in the cafe.❞

sunwoo rolled his eyes, ❝i was just curious. i'm not asking you out. i'm also busy finishing my project.❞

chanhee sulked on his seat plopping his arms on the table. ❝why can't you just let me read what you're written and i'll say something about it?❞

sunwoo shook his head. if he let chanhee read it, the male will know in an instant what he had written about. 

❝i'll just ask you a question.❞ sunwoo said instead. he had drink his coffee already and he wants more. 

❝okay. ask away.❞ chanhee sighed, ❝not like will not see that in the exhibit next week.❞ he laughed and gave a teasing look to sunwoo which the male just ignored. 

❝do you want a happy ending love story?❞ sunwoo asked making chanhee paused. love story? he thought of him and juyeon. ❝of course!❞ he wants them to be back with each other again. that's what he hopes. 

sunwoo snorted. ❝tss. boring. typical love stories.❞

chanhee raised a brow at him, crossing his arms over his chest then glared at him. ❝how dare you ask for my opinion and tell me it's boring?❞

sunwoo just shrug his shoulders chuckling at him. then he leaned closer to the male, making chanhee flustered. sunwoo saw his soft cheeks turned red. 

❝h-hey what are you d-doing!❞ chanhee said not even bothering to make an effort of pushing sunwoo away nor moving his face away from him.

❝but if you like it that boring way, sure babe.❞ chanhee had his jaws dropped at what sunwoo just called him. 

and all he could do was to stare at sunwoo's so pretty and soft lips he once felt on his.. for some reason, he wants to feel those lips on him. 

chanhee shook his head at that thought. how lucky sunwoo's ex-boyfriend for having the opportunity to kiss those lips for whole three years. 

don't get chanhee wrong, he loves juyeon's kisses more tho. of course, he was his boyfriend for four years. 

but is sunwoo trying to flirt with him? chanhee harshly shook his head, again. they literally said each other last night that they still love their ex-boyfriend's so there's no way for that, right? 

sunwoo just stared at the male whose lost in his thoughts after teasing him. he then smiled looking at chanhee who looks innocent as he slightly tapped his cheeks. 

❝by the way, sunwoo.❞ chanhee cleared his throat after fanning his flustered face. ❝what was the name of your boyfriend again?❞ chanhee's sure that sunwoo mentioned it to him last night but he already forgot about it.

sunwoo raised a brow. seems like chanhee isn't letting go of this topic. ❝ju haknyeon.❞ he said not even bothering to correct chanhee's words. 

❝he seems familiar to me.. is he a dance major?❞ chanhee asked with his fingers tapping his chin, as he's thinking hard of it. 

❝yeah--❞

❝wah! i knew it!❞ chanhee snapped his finger making sunwoo flinched as he give a confused look to the older. 

❝he was the one who taught us last last week about our play's choreography!❞ chanhee smiled widely as if remembering that certain time. 

❝you know sunwoo, he's really kind. and patient plus professional. and at the same time, he's also fun to be with!❞ chanhee exclaimed with clapping of his hands. 

sunwoo felt his heart warmed at the compliments. but then frowned remembering the time haknyeon finished the choreography, he broke up with him right there. 

❝just too bad. you hurt him.❞ chanhee blurted out. 

the younger glared at him. ❝i-i was just kidding.❞ chanhee nervously chuckled. 

chanhee leaned back to the chair as he heaved a sigh. ❝but actually, i think i should just accept the fact that i can't be together with juyeon anymore? no matter how much i want to make us work again.❞

chanhee smiled but sunwoo can still see the sadness in his eyes. ❝i guess, how long you've been together doesn't define if you'll end with each other.❞

sunwoo nodded. ❝yeah. definitely time doesn't measure. there's a lot of unexpected things that will come along the way.❞

❝you sound like you've been together with haknyeon more than i was with juyeon.❞ chanhee snorted. 

❝you sound like your relationship with juyeon is not just a year longer than mine with haknyeon.❞ sunwoo refuted.

chanhee rolled his eyes. ❝yeah. whatever you say. but good to know you have a good taste.❞

sunwoo chuckled, ❝of course.❞ he said thinking of haknyeon. 

❝he's pretty.. like me, i'm pretty.❞ sunwoo laughed. chanhee is really something. he sure knows how to brag about his beautiful face.

❝can i disagree?❞

chanhee raised a brow. ❝to what? to haknyeon being pretty or to me being pretty?❞

❝the latter.❞

chanhee glared at him and throw his stage play scripts to sunwoo that barely hit the younger. ❝don't play shit on me, sunwoo!❞

sunwoo just chuckled. of course, he's just kidding. chanhee is pretty. 

❝but sunwoo, who's prettier? me or haknyeon?❞

sunwoo scoffed. ❝is that even a question? of course, haknyeon.❞

chanhee facepalmed. he just sighs, of course sunwoo favors haknyeon more because he was his boyfriend. 

❝that's right. juyeon is much more handsome than you though he broke up with me.❞ sunwoo laughed at chanhee's statement as he ruffled his hair. 

❝but i have a good taste, right?❞ chanhee asked threathening sunwoo with his eyes to agree. 

❝do you want me to say what you want to hear or my honest thoughts about it?❞

chanhee frowned, ❝sunwoo!❞

❝okay okay.❞ he put his hands up laughing as if surrendering, ❝you do have.❞ chanhee smiled in content giving him a thumbs up. 

one thing for sure, he now knows how to end his literature project. thanks to chanhee.


	8. Chapter 8

❝chanhee.❞ kevin called out at his friend who seems to be eyeing every student that comes inside the cafeteria. 

the said male huffed as he saw no signs of a specific person he's trying to search for among the students there. sighing, he turned to kevin, ❝what?❞

❝i think that the department will change your partner in the stage play.❞ kevin said, with his boyfriend beside him whose just eating as he can't relate to what the two was talking about. 

chanhee's forehead creased, ❝what? why? what's wrong with younghoon?❞ this time, kevin had chanhee's full attention to him. 

as for chanhee, he's sulking right now. younghoon is a fellow theater arts student along with chanhee and kevin. 

chanhee grew comfortable around younghoon for being his partner in every stage play they performed since their first year in college. 

he's also a friend to chanhee just like kevin. and he doesn't think he'll be more comfortable taking the play's main role with someone other than younghoon. 

❝he's sick.❞ chanhee pouted. their stage play is to be performed this friday. it's such a wrong timing for younghoon to get sick but what can he do about it anyways? 

younghoon takes a whole week before he can get better. and they only have four days to rehearse, for sure they'll be busy as heck. 

and with the current situation, it's obvious that he can't perform. chanhee is worried for him. he should visit younghoon then at his place later. 

❝is that so?❞ chanhee sighed, ❝whose going to be his replacement?❞ he asked. he needs to meet him as soon as possible so that they can work it out. though he's more comfortable with younghoon, he needs to show more of professionalism skill at this point. 

kevin squinted his eyes. ❝actually, i don't know him personally because he's not from our department.❞

chanhee's jaw dropped. ❝who?❞ does that person even knows how to act even if he's not a theater arts student. 

kevin shrugged his shoulders wiping his boyfriend's lips whose eating messily. ❝if i'm not mistaken, he goes by name of lee jaehyun?❞

chanhee clearly doesn't know who that person might be. ❝why him and what's his major?❞ chanhee groaned. 

he just hopes they'll show their perfect chemistry even though, that jaehyun isn't a theater art student plus they aren't close from the start. 

kevin shrugged. ❝i don't know.❞ chanhee facepalmed and sulk more on his seat. ❝how the heck that jaehyun will pull out this play in a span of four days of practice?❞

chanhee wonders too that if that's the case, their department should've chosen someone to be younghoon's replacement, it should be someone from their department. 

❝don't judge that easily, chanhee. who knows, that guy has a hidden talent in acting.❞ kevin gave him a deadpan look then shrugged his shoulders, ❝plus, i heard that he's good looking too like younghoon?❞

kevin unconsciously smiled at that thought, not until someone nudged him. he turned to his side only to caught sight of hyunjoon squinting his eyes at him with a spoon in his mouth. 

kevin giggled cooing at his boyfriend and went to pinch his cheeks. ❝aww.. what's with acting cute, hmm baby?❞

hyunjoon hissed removing kevin's hands from his face. he doesn't want to be called baby. he leaned closer to him with a brow raised. ❝who's good looking?❞

kevin furrowed his eyebrows then snorted at him. ❝tss. you're not listening joon. i said jae--ouch!❞ kevin glared at chanhee who just kick his legs under the table.

chanhee facepalmed at kevin, how can his friend be this so dense? he rolled his eyes at kevin, ❝hyunjoon's jealous, you dumbass.❞

he frowned but his face immediately lit up when he saw a familiar male entering the cafeteria. 

kevin was about to say something when chanhee immediately grabbed his things giving the younger a questioning look, ❝where are you going?❞

chanhee gave him a smile. ❝i've had so much enough of being a third wheel, kev. i gotta go.❞ he said his goodbyes to them and left the couple there. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

❝boo!❞

sunwoo cursed when his food almost slipped on his tray and got spilled on the floor. he glared at chanhee who just stood there laughing at him. 

he found a table near the corner and sat there, chanhee trailing from behind. sunwoo just got dismissed from his class. chanhee's lunch time is thirty minutes ahead than sunwoo so they only get half an hour before chanhee go back to his classes. 

❝sunwoo, i have something to say.❞ chanhee plopped his arms on the table as he sat across the male and watch him start eating his meal. 

❝are you busy?❞ sunwoo swallowed his food before answering, ❝kind of.❞ he replied. he already finished his project and passed it to their professor. but they still have to prepare for their exhibit on friday. 

the school will have an event on friday wherein the different departments prepare performances or exhibits. every student is busy this week.. 

chanhee pouted, ❝so am i.❞ chanhee just stared at the younger. sometimes, he finds himself looking forward to see him each day. 

he maybe likes sunwoo already? but he's sure he still loves juyeon. he's so confused.

sunwoo helped him a lot. it was him who was with chanhee when the pain was too unbearable for chanhee. he grew attached to sunwoo aside from the fact that he really finds him attractive. 

chanhee sighed. ❝and because we're both busy, we can't go out for a while.❞ sunwoo chuckled seeing chanhee frowned. 

then an idea came to his mind, ❝then, we'll go out next week, if we're not busy anymore.❞

chanhee blushed. is sunwoo really trying to hit on him. ❝s-seriously?❞

sunwoo raised a brow. ❝why? you don't wan--❞

❝sure! let's go out. next week!❞ chanhee giggled clapping his hands. sunwoo just watch him while shaking his head but a smile forms on his lips. 

❝by the way sunwoo..❞ chanhee trailed off. he worries that the younger might be offended of what he's going to ask but did it anyways. 

❝don't you.. have friends? i mean, i asked because i haven't seen you with someone. you're always alone.❞ 

sunwoo pressed his lips in a thin line. actually, ❝none. i don't have a close friend and i'm always alone.❞

right before haknyeon came. and again, when he broke up with him. though haknyeon's friends treated him like he's their friend, of course for sunwoo, when he broke up with haknyeon, he felt like he has no reason to see them after that. 

sunwoo cleared his throat when he noticed chanhee suddenly fell silent. ❝actually, there's one. we have the same course but he's in fourth year like you so we can't hang out always plus he has a boyfriend. he's jacob.❞

chanhee furrowed his brows finding the name familiar. ❝ahh i know him..❞

❝you do?❞ sunwoo raised a brow. 

❝not personally but i think i've heard my friend, kevin, said that he was the one who wrote our play script.❞

sunwoo nodded his head. he remembered jacob once mentioned it. maybe that's why the theater and literature building were just beside each other because the students from each department often collaborates. 

the two fell silent after that while the other students in the cafeteria were giving them a look. whispering, well if those can be considered as whisper because chanhee can hear them clear and loud. 

"𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨? 𝘪 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥?"

"𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦. 𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘯𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦." 

"𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴?" 

chanhee felt his blood boiling. he turned to those students and gave them a sweet fake smile with his eyes glaring at them. 

❝chanhee.❞ he heard sunwoo say but he ignored him. 

❝excuse me? first of all, we're not doing something wrong like what your loud ass mouth is saying.❞ chanhee scoffed. 

❝so what if we're dating? me and juyeon are not together anymore, as well as sunwoo and haknyeon. so you better make your mouth shut the fuck up from spitting nonsense shits.❞

the other students started swarming around them because of the commotion happening so sunwoo pulled chanhee outside the cafeteria. 

that's when chanhee's tears began falling. he doesn't know why he's crying. maybe it's just really stressful to be in a relationship with famous dance major students. 

or those students' words hit his heart like a truck. rubbing on chanhee's face that he and juyeon were already over. his boyfriend for four years. 

dance major students like juyeon and haknyeon are the most famous students in the campus and breaking up with them seems like a big matter like a controversial issue which should be not. 

chanhee scoffed at that idea. maybe, people just thought they'll end up with each other considering how long they've been together and the break up news didn't sink it to them too well. 

❝don't mind them chanhee, crybaby.❞ sunwoo teased with a chuckle as he pulled the older into hug rubbing his back softly while mumbling comforting words, making chanhee cry even more. 

sunwoo made their foreheads touch as he dried chanhee's cheeks, then he thought of teasing chanhee again. ❝don't cry. you look ugly.❞

chanhee frowned, stomping his feet, pushing the younger away. ❝i hate you!❞ he said but the sunwoo just laugh it away.


	9. Chapter 9

it's already nine in the evening but chanhee is still in school. they just finished their practice and he finally met his new partner. 

he learned that jaehyun is a science major student. so far from a theater student, right? the reason why he was chosen is because of his good looks which chanhee couldn't disagree. 

and as a matter of fact, chanhee was amazed at him. he immediately memorized his lines though he still needs to practice delivering it a natural way with feelings and chanhee's sure he can make it. 

chanhee doesn't know how can that jaehyun do that. well, atleast in span of four days or else, they'll mess up and chanhee doesn't want that. 

chanhee left his department as he heaved a long sigh. he took a leave from his part time job for a week because he knows they might stay more late for the next few days. 

he turned to the other building and saw it still has its lights on. thinking that maybe sunwoo was still there, he made his way to its stairs and sat there to wait for him. 

❝chanhee?❞ sunwoo was surprised to see the male sleeping on the stairs. 

the said male yawned and opened his eyes. as much as he still wants to sleep, he heard sunwoo's voice enough for him to wake up. 

sunwoo furrowed his brows at he sat beside the male. ❝why are you sleeping here? why didn't you go home yet?❞ 

chanhee chuckled as he rubbed his eyes. ❝i was waiting for you, idiot. and i was tired from our practice i fell asleep here.❞

sunwoo frowned making chanhee giggle. he finds sunwoo cute when he puckers his lips with his eyebrows meeting each other in the middle, ❝how long you've been waiting for me?❞ 

chanhee checked his wrist watch, ❝half an hour?❞ sunwoo sighed, ❝come on, let's go home.❞ he stood up and started walking away but he halted when he didn't see chanhee beside him. 

chanhee was still sitting there. he rolled his eyes walking back towards the older. ❝what?❞

chanhee pouted. he look up at him and made grabby hands. ❝carry me..❞ sunwoo can't help but to look away. cute chanhee is too much for his heart. 

but anyways, he crouched down in front of chanhee, his back facing the older. ❝what are you doing?❞ chanhee gave him a puzzled look though the younger can't see it. 

❝get on.❞

❝p-piggy back ride?❞ chanhee's eyes widen.

❝ye--❞ before sunwoo could even finish his words, chanhee throw himself on sunwoo's back, his arms immediately encircling around sunwoo's neck. 

chanhee gigled when he heard sunwoo cursed, probably because he almost lost his balance and if he did, their faces would meet the ground. 

sunwoo sighed standing up, his arms scooping chanhee's legs holding it close to his waist. chanhee weighed like a leaf, he's not that really heavy. 

chanhee snuggled closer to sunwoo's nape inhaling the younger's scent that he became familiar to. 

❝chanhee.❞

❝hmm?❞

❝hold on me tight so you won't fall.❞

and sure thing, it made chanhee's heart do a flip.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

the next few days came, chanhee and sunwoo wasn't able to see each other anymore despite the fact that their departments were literally beside each other. 

they're always inside their respective buildings preparing for the event to be held on friday. chanhee was so busy practicing his part and of course, he helps jaehyun too. 

afterall, they need to show their chemistry even though they just met and literally only have four days to practice together. 

meanwhile, sunwoo is busy too. though he already finished his project, their professor required them to write other literary pieces too like poems. and they are busy decorating their studio for their literary works exhibit. 

it somehow made the two occupied from thinking about their break ups with their own boyfriends. 

❝kev, i'm going.❞ chanhee said as frowned massaging his neck. tomorrow is the event and chanhee really needs a good rest, and it's already past ten in the evening. 

kevin chuckled, ❝are you nervous chanhee?❞

chanhee heaved a deep long sigh. ❝yeah, i am.❞

❝for the first time? the almighty chanhee is nervous for the performance tomorrow?❞ kevin teased as he arranged the props they made for the play. 

chanhee rolled his eyes, he feels like dozing off any moment from now. ❝i'm not nervous for myself. i'm nervous for how will jaehyun act tomorrow. it's his first time, right?❞ chanhee groaned. 

kevin looked at him obviously thinking about his statement. ❝it would have been easier if it's younghoon. you were never nervous around him and you two really had grown comfortable with each other.❞

to the point that kevin thought they were boyfriends. he witnessed the way they act on stage, deliver their lines and the way they look at each other's eyes with their gestures, you would really think it's not just acting. 

if it's not for his boyfriend saying that juyeon is dating chanhee, kevin would have lived the four years of his college life believing that there's really something going on between chanhee and younghoon. 

too bad, chanhee and juyeon broke up. kevin really like the couple together and he was sad about it but yeah unexpected things really happens. 

❝but chanhee..❞

❝hmm?❞

❝jaehyun is great, right? i mean i observed his acting since monday until now and it's not bad for a first timer. i almost believed the love he's confessing to you is true whenever he delivers his lines.❞ kevin laughed. 

chanhee can't help but to smile, ❝yeah he is.❞

kevin felt his phone vibrated receiving a text from hyunjoon. ❝chanhee, i'm going. hyunjoon is outside-- oh my god chanhee.❞

the said male opened his eyes darting to his canadian friend. ❝what?❞

❝jaehyun left his costume!❞

❝so? he can get it here tomorrow.❞

kevin gave him a deadpan look. they should head to the theater studio tomorrow for the preparation, they'll not stay anymore in this room since it's kinda far and that it'll be easier for them. 

and they should have brought their costumes with them but that jaehyun forgot to bring his. he was in a hurry earlier to his department because they also have a science presentation tomorrow. 

kevin get jaehyun's costumes and stop in front of chanhee. ❝i think he's still there in his building so can you give these to him right now?❞

❝wha--❞

❝bye chanhee! joon is waiting for me so sorry! i owe you one today!❞ the canadian placed a kiss on his dear friend's cheek before he can't say no to him as he sprinted towards the door leaving chanhee in no choice. 

chanhee frowned, ❝aaaargh! fucking kevin moooon!❞ he let out a frustrated sigh as he glared at jaehyun's costumes in a bag on the floor. ❝stupid, lee jaehyun. i'll seriously smack your head when i see you.❞

chanhee picked up those bags that contain jaehyun's costume for tomorrow as well as his costumes and exited the room. 

even though he's holding five bags on each of his hands plus a backpack, he managed to massage his temples. he's really feeling stressed out that he just want to go home already than going to the science department and give these to jaehyun. 

❝chanhee?❞

the said male turned to the side, his eyes sparkled when he saw sunwoo. it's been three days since he met the male and he can't deny the fact that he missed him.

❝sunwoo!❞ he ran towards the male almost dropping the bags on the ground but he managed to not to. 

❝why are you carrying so much bags? are these all yours?❞ sunwoo gave him a puzzled look. 

chanhee shook his head, ❝not all. some of these are jaehyun's.❞

❝who's that?❞ chanhee mentally facepalmed. he remembered he hasn't told sunwoo about it. 

❝he's my new partner for the play tomorrow. my original partner can't make it since he's sick right now. and i need to bring this to him since his stupid ass forgot about these.❞ chanhee lifted his left hand that's holding the bags of jaehyun's costumes. 

sunwoo get those bags that chanhee's right hand is carrying making the male confused why he did so. ❝i'll accompany you to him in giving that and bring these so you won't have hard time carrying these all by yourself.❞

chanhee stared at sunwoo for a while, as he felt his cheeks suddenly heat up. ❝is it okay? you might be tired, i can do it alone so you don't have to--❞

chanhee stopped at his sentence, surprised when sunwoo took hold of his now free right hand. ❝c'mon, it's okay. then i'll walk you home after. it's not safe to be alone at this hour.❞

❝oh o-okay.❞ chanhee blushed at how warm sunwoo's hand is holding his hand. the cold breeze of air says nothing. 

sunwoo started walking not noticing how flushed chanhee's face is, but suddenly halted and turned to chanhee. ❝where is he? wait-- he should be at your department, right?❞

chanhee snapped back from thinking about sunwoo holding his hand when the younger spoke. ❝n-no. he's a science major student that luckily has a thing for acting and he's good looking too so he became the replacement for younghoon.❞

sunwoo slowly nodded his head then look at chanhee, ❝science department is.. beside the dance building.❞

chanhee stared at sunwoo for a while before getting what he means. he cleared his throat and asked him a question, ❝do you think they're still there?❞

sunwoo opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. ❝probably? what could go wrong?❞

❝are you perhaps expecting to see haknyeon there?❞ chanhee shrugged his shoulders and gave the younger a teasing smile.

sunwoo looked away pressing his lips into a thin line before looking back at chanhee. ❝sure.❞ sunwoo smirked making chanhee taken aback.

❝let's hurry and see juyeon too.❞ he wiggled his brows and started walking away. seems like sunwoo became fond of teasing the hell out of him. 

chanhee shut his eyes tight and glared at sunwoo's retreating back before he catch up. ❝sunwoo! you shit!❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i forgot T^T


	10. Chapter 10

upon arriving at the science department, sunwoo and chanhee had their eyes on the dance building beside it. 

chanhee was the first to break his gaze from it. he took a deep breath diverting his eyes and look at the science building in front of them.

❝we came here for lee jaehyun. a science major student so there's no reason to look at that building.❞ chanhee said to sunwoo, or more like to himself. 

❝the lights from the building are still on.. they really might be still practicing now.❞ sunwoo said, his eyes still not leaving the dance building. 

with that, chanhee felt somewhat annoyed. ❝you know what sunwoo? you seriously don't have to accompany me here. just go there inside the dance department and see haknyeon.❞

chanhee grab the paper bag containing jaehyun's costumes from sunwoo's grip, and walk towards the science building fastening his pace. 

everything is so confusing for chanhee. he doesn't even know why he snapped like that, and upon not feeling the younger's presence behind him, he just felt worse. 

he doesn't even want to look behind him just to probably see sunwoo heading to the dance building instead. 

sunwoo snapped from his thoughts when he wasn't holding the bags anymore, chanhee's figure already a few meters away from him. 

❝chanhee!❞ sunwoo caught up to chanhee whose obviously having a hard time carrying those things by himself. he stood in front of the older blocking his way. 

❝why did you left me there?❞ sunwoo asked as his brows were furrowed. chanhee looked away trying to hide the probably obvious blush on his face. thanks god, the hallways are in dim light. 

❝you're taking the whole time looking at the dance building while me, i just want to get this done. so if you'll excuse me.❞ chanhee pushed sunwoo to the side using all his strength leaving sunwoo again behind him. 

sunwoo rolled his eyes catching up to the male again. the sarcastic tone of chanhee's voice getting up to him. he took the older's wrist as he pinned him on the wall, with his arms placed on chanhee's side leaving chanhee no ways to escape. 

❝what the fuck are you doing!?❞ chanhee whisper shouted, giving the younger a stern look. ❝stop flirting.❞ sunwoo seemed to be unfazed by what the older said, as chanhee would often joke about flirting so he was used to it. 

sunwoo just raised a brow, a sly smile forming on his lips. ❝it doesn't mean anything.❞ 

the younger's words seemed to be so vague in chanhee's understanding. what does sunwoo means? what is that something that doesn't mean anything?

is it about sunwoo probably wanting to see haknyeon or about their "flirting" in a friendly way? if it's the latter, chanhee secretly hope that it's 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.

but whatever it is, what is he to sunwoo anyways? he's just a friend. while sunwoo for him, he can't deny the fact that he's surprisingly having some feelings for the younger. 

if that's even possible considering he just had his breakup, seems too fast to already like someone else.

chanhee was the first one to break their staring moment, not wanting to put too much thought into it for now. ❝let's just get this done.❞

he let out a stressful sigh as he pushed sunwoo aside but the younger immediately get the bags from him and hold chanhee's hand, again. 

the two walked along the hallways with a thick atmosphere between them which neither of them tried to break, as they search for that certain person but they can't see any person present there aside from the two of them.

❝maybe he went home already—❞

❝wait..❞ sunwoo said cutting chanhee off mid-sentence. ❝let's take a look at the laboratory.❞ chanhee sighed and just followed sunwoo. 

after wandering for about five minutes looking for where the laboratory is, sunwoo was right. there were people inside there and the lights were still on. 

they knock on the door and greeted by a male both sunwoo and chanhee don't know who he is. neither did the male know who the two are. 

❝uhmm hi? is.. jaehyun here?❞

the male furrowed his eyebrows. ❝yes. there's jaehyun here. which one?❞ the male chuckled. 

chanhee stood there confused. what does he mean "which"? 

sunwoo cleared his throat getting the male's attention. ❝we're looking for lee jaehyun. we're just here to give him something he forgot earlier.❞

the male smiled, ❝ahh the lee jaehyun. come inside. he's here.❞ the male opened the door wide letting chanhee and sunwoo in. 

sunwoo maintained a straight face following the older from behind while chanhee immediately scrunched because of the smell of chemicals that greeted his nose. 

he will never be a fan of experiments and chemicals that he can't remember the names of even though they had a lecture about it which he didn't bother to listen. 

inside the laboratory, there were three males who wear labcoats while there are two other people, including the male who opened the door for them, and the other one sitting on the nearby high stool chair. 

❝jaehyun.❞ chanhee called and the three males who were labcoats turned to him making chanhee confused. but he saw the jaehyun he's looking for among them. 

chanhee chuckled awkwardly as he walk towards lee jaehyun. those two males in labcoats, are they named jaehyun too? 

❝oh chanhee!❞ lee jaehyun hugged the male but was surprised when he received a smack on the head from chanhee.

jaehyun frowned rubbing the spot on his head that chanhee smacked, ❝what was that for?❞

chanhee scoffed rolling his eyes, ❝that's for forgetting your costumes with you when you left the theater department so i had no choice but to give these to you now.❞

chanhee handed him those bags that jaehyun quickly took from him. ❝aww thanks for the effort of going here chan..❞ chanhee rolled his eyes at the nickname with jaehyun ruffling his hair. 

he removed the older's hand on his head that's messing his hair and glared at him for it. ❝by then way..❞ jaehyun smiled clapping his hands to catch everyone's attention. 

he put an arm around chanhee's shoulder. ❝this is choi chanhee. theater arts major. my partner in the stage play tomorrow.❞ jaehyun wiggled his brows as he chuckled. 

sunwoo glared at jaehyun's arm swung around chanhee. he stepped forward beside chanhee and removed his arm before he introduced himself. ❝i'm kim sunwoo. literature major. chanhee's friend.❞ 

jaehyun then introduced his friends, ❝chanhee, sunwoo. this is jung jaehyun, science major..❞ he pointed at the male in labcoats standing on his right. 

❝and this is lee taeyong, a dance major, his boyfriend.❞ jaehyun said pointing to the male beside that jung jaehyun. 

jaehyun then turned to his left, ❝and this is bong jaehyun, science major..❞ then pointed to the male beside him, who opened the door for sunwoo and chanhee.. ❝he's kim jibeom, music major, his boyfriend.❞

they then exchanged their greetings to each other. ❝it's amazing we have the same names, right?❞ lee jaehyun said wiggling his eyebrows. 

chanhee nodded his head agreeing to his stage play partner's statement. ❝yeah, amazing like you're the only jaehyun whose painfully single.❞ chanhee snorted. 

❝by the way, jaehyun.❞ chanhee said cutting jaehyun off from saying something else, the three jaehyun's look at him. ❝i mean, yeah whatever. you three jaehyuns, what are you doing here and with your..❞ he spared a glance at taeyong and jibeom. ❝boyfriends?❞

jung jaehyun chuckled, ❝we're just checking our project specimens for tomorrow's presentation, like a science exhibit of our experiments.❞ 

❝yeah, and we're telling jaehyun what he had missed in our meeting earlier when he went to your stage play practice.❞ bong jaehyun said. 

jaehyun patted chanhee's head. ❝i'm sure, bong and jung can do the presentation well even without me.❞ he laughed earning smacks on his head from the two jaehyun's. 

❝we'll get going now.❞ sunwoo said after a good minute, holding chanhee's hand catching chanhee in surprise as chanhee's heart skip a beat.

❝okay.❞ lee jaehyun said with a sigh, ❝thanks again for this, chanhee. remind me tomorrow to get back to you.❞ 

chanhee just laugh sticking out his tounge to jaehyun like a child, ❝whatever you say jaehyun with a single ass. just do well tomorrow at the play. bye!❞

he said before pulling sunwoo out of the laboratory room, he even heard jaehyun shout his name. 

sunwoo chuckled noticing the wide smile visible on chanhee's face as they walk through the hallways. ❝happy?❞ chanhee looked at sunwoo and aggressively nodded his head. this time, the atmosphere between them seems to be lighter. 

❝yeah. i'm really relieved that i got to be comfortable with jaehyun easily. but still i'm surprised that there are three jaehyuns.❞ chanhee tilted his head to the side thinking maybe there's other jaehyuns in the school aside from the three he met. 

❝hmm yeah. do you want to have someone to be jaehyun's boyfriend?❞ sunwoo asked earning a confused look from chanhee. something he never thought sunwoo would be interested to. 

❝why? you know someone? or you're pertaining to me? well, i can't. he's not my type..❞ chanhee then squinted his eyes at sunwoo, ❝or do you like him kim sunwoo?❞

sunwoo rolled his eyes and flicked chanhee's forehead earning a frown from the older. ❝i don't like him. how about your original partner for jaehyun?❞ sunwoo suggested. 

chanhee stopped from his tracks. ❝younghoon? he's single so younghoon and jaehyun?❞ chanhee giggled, ❝sounds great!❞ he was about to clap his hands realizing that it was still in sunwoo's grip.

chanhee blushed, ❝w-well, playing cupid are we?❞ sunwoo just shrugged his shoulders. 

by that time they're already outside the science building. they just stood there facing each other. 

❝sunwoo.❞ chanhee whispered, his eyes looking everywhere but not at sunwoo.

❝thank you.❞

❝you're welco—❞

sunwoo didn't finish his sentence when chanhee closed the gap between them. he stood there frozen as he felt chanhee's lips on his. 

chanhee's bag of costume already left forgotten on the cold ground, cupping sunwoo's cheeks as he move his lips against the younger's soft ones. 

but sunwoo didn't kiss him back. 

𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥. and that's what chanhee thought by not receiving any response from sunwoo. 

❝w-what was that for?❞ he asked when chanhee pulled away noticing the red tint on the older's cheeks. 

❝u-uhh well, m-my goodluck k-kiss from y-you tomorrow!❞ chanhee shut his eyes tight feeling the embarrassment. what a lame excuse. he just wants to kiss sunwoo. 

but chanhee knows to himself, it's not just a goodluck kiss for him. he knows it's something more than that, more than just a goodluck kiss. 

❝sunwoo? chanhee?❞ the two males were surprised snapping their heads to where they heard their names being said. 

and they saw the two persons they didn't expect to see in that situation where they probably saw them kiss. 

❝juyeon?❞

❝haknyeon?❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gone for four days again so i'll post four chapters, god why am i sooo forgetful *sighs* >//<


	11. Chapter 11

❝chanheeeee.❞

the said male shut his eyes tight as he exhaled a deep breath, glaring at kevin whose sitting beside him. 

❝no kevin. that's final.❞ he looked at his reflection in the mirror. he's currently having the cosmetology student do the work on his face. to make him prettier than he already is. 

❝pretty chanhee please?❞ chanhee chuckled looking at kevin's reflection on the mirror seeing him pout. 

❝i know i'm pretty kevin but it's still a no.❞ he replied. kevin groaned hissing. the "pretty chanhee" didn't work. 

❝what could go wrong? you'll just accompany me there so please...❞ kevin still insist. 

after a while, the cosmetology student finished her job and left the two alone. chanhee then faced kevin, ❝you can see him later after the play kevin..❞ chanhee scoffed, ❝as if you didn't see each other last night and probably ate each other's faces.❞

kevin smiled, ❝that's actually true!❞ he squealed, his fingers touching his lips as he remembered joon's kiss making chanhee almost facepalm himself. luckily he stopped himself from doing so or else he'll ruin his makeup. 

but kevin being a kevin still frowned, not giving up until chanhee says yes. ❝but still, let's go there. i haven't seen joon today and i want some goodluck kiss from him.❞ kevin pouted. 

chanhee blushed. kevin just unintentionally reminded him about what happened last night. that goddamn goodluck kiss where they were caught by their ex boyfriends. 

the best thing to do for chanhee that time is to run away, which he actually did and left sunwoo there. 

chanhee placed a hand on his chest as he rolled his eyes. thanks to the make up, kevin can't tease him about suddenly blushing. 

❝good lord, kevin. as if you can't do great at acting on stage if you can't have your boyfriend's kiss!❞ chanhee is really this near to losing one braincell.

❝plus, we only have an hour before the play starts! we can't go anywhere.❞ chanhee reasoned out. 

kevin's crossed his arms over his chest as he gave chanhee a look while huffing, ❝is that really your reason? or you just don't want to see juyeon if we go there to see my boyfriend?❞ 

okay, kevin got chanhee there. he actually doesn't want to see juyeon especially because of what happened last night. juyeon and haknyeon just caught him kissing sunwoo. 

plus he doesn't want to take a risk bumping on sunwoo if he goes out. the younger was probably mad at him for leaving him last night. 

but kissing sunwoo.. he actually doesn't find anything wrong with that because sunwoo is single after breaking up with haknyeon? as well he is after juyeon broke up with him too. 

but there's something inside chanhee that makes him confused. what's worse is that he can't figure out what is it. 

❝do you still love juyeon?❞ kevin asked after a long silence between them, with chanhee not answering his question. 

chanhee closed his eyes trying to feel if there's still any love left in his heart for juyeon. ❝i don't know. but i miss him.❞ 

❝his presence.. his sweet words, his hugs.. his kisses--oh fuck.❞ chanhee took a deep breath calming himself. ❝but you know what kevin?❞ 

chanhee turned to the canadian male with his eyes worried for him. ❝let's go there.❞

❝wait what-- are you sure? you know i can do it alone if it's not fine--❞

❝let's go get your goodluck kiss from joon.❞ chanhee pulled kevin out of the theater room before he would say something that will make chanhee change his mind. 

as they head to the dance building, a lot of students had their eyes on them. firstly, because chanhee and kevin are so pretty plus they're in their costumes which gains attention from the others. 

not long after, though the dance building is quite far from their department, they already arrived there. thanks to kevin who can't wait to see hyunjoon before they perform. 

kevin immediately look for his boyfriend, subconsciously leaving chanhee behind. chanhee frowned and catch up to the male and eventually they got to hyunjoon's classroom. 

chanhee, although he wants to see juyeon, he still feels like he's not yet ready to face him. so confusing right? so he thought that maybe he'll just stay there outside the building to avoid seeing the male. 

but realizing that juyeon's floor is on the fourth and they're going to hyunjoon whose on the third floor, chanhee decided to come with kevin as the chance of seeing juyeon there is slim but he thought wrong. 

he watched as kevin barged inside hyunjoon's classroom as he approached his boyfriend with open arms and in just a second the two males are being lovey dovey in an instant. 

but chanhee caught sight of juyeon laughing along with the other dancers he thinks he knows. one of them is that eric is the name and the other one is surely chanhee knows. it sunwoo's ex boyfriend, ju haknyeon.

chanhee immediately hid himself behind the door but too late as juyeon saw his familiar figure and the next thing chanhee knew, juyeon is already in front of him. 

❝chanhee? what are you doing here?❞ that mayhaps find that question rude. 

chanhee looked up at juyeon, ❝i just accompanied kevin here for his boyfriend. you? why are you here in hyunjoon's classroom?❞

chanhee is actually surprised at himself that he talks to juyeon so casually like nothing happened between him. but he admits, as he look at juyeon's handsome face, the memories of that night when he broke up with him comes back to him. and it pierces chanhee's heart. 

juyeon pressed his lips into a thin line, it seems to him that chanhee has moved on from him. but he feels guilty that he hurt chanhee because of what he did. but hey, juyeon was also hurt. 

also as much as he wants to, he stopped himself from asking the younger about last night. ❝our batch has a stage collaboration with haknyeon's.❞

chanhee doesn't know but the tone of juyeon's voice seems to imply something to him, specially when he said haknyeon's name. 

with a forced smile, chanhee said, ❝okay then. goodluck to your performance.❞ he then turned around to walk away from juyeon, as he didn't want to talk to him anymore and just wait for kevin outside but juyeon just had to pull him back as he held chanhee's hand. 

❝are you okay?❞

that three-word question made chanhee feel a lot of emotions. but he felt the pain that clutched his heart. how can he ask chanhee like that? after breaking his heart? 

juyeon was surprised when chanhee pulled him into a hug, chanhee's face buried on his shoulders. chanhee was also surprised on what he did but nevertheless, his hands grip tight on juyeon's shirt. 

chanhee can feel the lump on his throat forming, he's sure his voice is going to crack if he say even a single word as he felt his tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

❝j-juyeon.. i'm okay..❞ he said but deep inside it's the opposite. chanhee bitterly chuckled, ❝don't worry, i'm not a suicidal person.❞ 

juyeon heaved a sigh, ❝chanhee, i'm sorry..❞ he wants to say something about it but juyeon decided to drop it as he encircled his arms around chanhee's waist. 

chanhee flinched, the tears that's threatening to fall from his eyes now rolled down freely on his cheeks. juyeon's hug just made him want to stay in it forever. 

❝goodluck on your stage play. i know you'll do great and.. i'll be there to watch you.❞ chanhee said ignoring the older's apology as he felt a kiss on the top of his head. 

he bit his lips trying to supress any sobs. juyeon will watch him perform there like he always did for the past four years. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

❝sunwoo!❞ the said male turned his head to the voice' direction and saw jacob approaching him with a wide smile plastered on his face. 

sunwoo smiled back, ❝what's up hyung?❞

jacob giggled, ❝i've read you project. didn't know you'd make it like that huh.❞ 

sunwoo chuckled, ❝yeah i guess. how was it hyung?❞ sunwoo treats jacob as an older brother whom he's really grateful for. 

the older not just served as a senior to him but he helped sunwoo throught those three years to excel in their course and bring out sunwoo's creativity and uniqueness through his works. 

❝that's great! it's beyond my expectation.❞ jacob gave him a thumbs up as he pat the younger's head. sunwoo smiled as he felt proud of himself. 

❝by the way, where's haknyeon? i haven't seen him with you for a quite some time now. did you two fight?❞ jacob asked not noticing the presence of the dance major. 

yearly, when they have events like this, haknyeon always visits sunwoo here in their department and reads the literary pieces displayed in their department's exhibit. 

and lately, he saw sunwoo going out with another student that he doesn't know what's the name of but he's sure he's a a student in theater department. 

he haven't seen haknyeon with sunwoo for the past few weeks. jacob may be busy as he's a graduating student this year, he still checks up on sunwoo. 

and sunwoo didn't go to him these past few weeks like what the younger always does when there's some misunderstanding going on between him and haknyeon, so he assumed they're fine together. 

sunwoo always seek advice to him and he sees how the younger do his best to make a move first whenever they fight. 

sunwoo loves haknyeon so much, jacob can see that. he even sometimes witness how sunwoo cries so much if he and haknyeon quarrels over something and not talk to each other for almost a week. 

and that is one thing sunwoo hasn't told about to jacob yet. 

sunwoo went to his cubicle stand where his works were posted hanging on strings with clips. jacob followed him sensing that something is really going on between the two. 

❝we broke up hyung.❞ sunwoo heard the older gasp. he knows jacob really supports them from the very start and jacob didn't expect them to break up after three years they've been together. 

❝why? what happened?❞ jacob asked, obviously surprised and worried for the both of them. he wonders what is it this time that ended his sunhak ship.

❝i tried hyung..❞ sunwoo let out an exasperated sigh as he doesn't want to talk about it again. ❝but maybe, we aren't just meant for each other.❞ 

he feels bad that those three years of being with haknyeon just went into a waste. but he knows he was happy just like how he made haknyeon happy.

he turned to the older whose going to say something but he immediately cut him off. ❝and i think, it's better that way.❞ 

it was a long silence before a smile slowly made its way to sunwoo's lips.❝i'll go ahead hyung. i have to see chanhee.❞

he didn't have the chance to ask who is chanhee, smiling sadly as he watch the younger walk away. it seems like sunwoo had already moved on.


	12. Chapter 12

sunwoo decided to go to the theater studio as he promised to chanhee that he will watch him perform today. plus, he needs to get off haknyeon thoughts in his mind. 

he haven't went yet to the other departments to see what they've prepared for the event. sunwoo just usually stays in his department minding their own exhibit instead of going around. 

but when he was with haknyeon, the older loves to go to the different departments making sunwoo accompany the older as they checked out what the departments are up to. 

he left his place there for a while to see chanhee. it's still fifteen minutes before the play starts so he decided to buy some snacks first before going there. 

as soon as he got there, he tried to search for chanhee but he couldn't find him as they are busy for the last minute preparation before the show starts so sunwoo just find a seat but the theater studio is packed with students as always everytime the theater students perform. 

but luckily for sunwoo, he found a vacant seat in the middle part of the auditorium. though he wants to sit in a far corner, he made his way to the vacant seat he found also to watch chanhee perform well. 

❝eric, it's been three years and hyunjoon is already taken by kevin--❞

❝is this seat taken?❞ 

❝sunwoo?❞ the said male opened his mouth to say something, but the utter shock makes him at a loss for words. 

he looked at eric whose glaring at him sitting beside haknyeon. his brows furrowed when he also saw juyeon their with them but nevertheless he didn't mind them and stared at haknyeon. 

haknyeon is looking back at him and sunwoo is fighting the urge to hug the older. he just realized that he miss looking at those haknyeon's beautiful orbs that's filled with love whenever those eyes looks at sunwoo, but sunwoo can just see pain now in his eyes. 

❝that's a vacant seat but you can't take it.❞ sunwoo heard eric said, still having those glares in his eyes that looks like he's going to kill sunwoo with those if that's possible. 

juyeon put a hand on eric to calm him down and said to him that let them talk, which eric unwillingly obliged and just focused on the stage. but he swears, if sunwoo says or does something bad to haknyeon, he won't think twice to lay a finger on sunwoo. 

sunwoo immediately sat down after hearing some students complain because he's blocking their view, leaving him sitting beside haknyeon. 

sunwoo's heart beat so fast that he tried to focus his eyes on the play that's currently starting, trying to find where chanhee is but he feels uncomfortable in his seat. 

he looked at the male beside him whose just looking straight on the theater department's performance. ❝hak.❞

❝don't call me like that, sunwoo. you already..❞ haknyeon heaved a deep sigh, his hands that are placed on his lap turned into a fist. ❝we already broke up.❞ 

haknyeon not giving even a spare of glance at him makes sunwoo feel bad. ❝if.. you're not comfortable with me here, i'll just leave--❞

❝why would i be not?❞ sunwoo pressed his lips together, his eyes shifted to the stage and he saw chanhee smiling and waving at him. sunwoo can't help but to smile back. 

sunwoo looked at haknyeon once again. he has a lot of things to say but he doesn't even know where to begin with. he wants to explain himself more but he doubts that haknyeon will listen to him. 

❝hak, i'm sorry.❞

haknyeon bitterly scoffed finally looking back at sunwoo. ❝don't say sorry if you don't mean it, sunwoo. if you're just saying sorry to make yourself better, keep your sorry to yourself because i don't need it.❞

haknyeon's words hit his heart like a truck. he was the one that chose to break up with haknyeon but why does that decision hurts him? maybe because the cheerful haknyeon he knew, changed because he had hurt him. 

the haknyeon who always says sweet words to him, whose clingy and who loves cuddles from him, he.. a part of sunwoo wants that back. 

he watched as the older stuffed a lot of popcorns inside his mouth, it's adorably cute if you ask him, can't help but to smile at the sight before heaving out a sigh. ❝hak, i miss you.❞

sunwoo noticed haknyeon's eyes becoming glossy, holding back his tears from falling. ❝what the hell, sunwoo? you broke up with me then you'll just appear here beside me and say you miss me?❞ 

the students turned to their direction as haknyeon's voice is kinda loud enough to be noticeable but haknyeon didn't care because he needs to get the pain out of his chest.

❝i hate you, sunwoo. please.. don't play with my heart.❞ and just as how sunwoo hates it when haknyeon cries, the older cried once again because of him. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

❝sunwooo!!❞ chanhee spotted sunwoo who was about to leave the auditorium and immediately went to him leaving kevin and hyunjoon being lovey dovey again for the nth time.

❝are you seriously going to leave now?❞ chanhee pouted tugging on sunwoo's shirt. 

as you noticed, chanhee seems to act normal again around sunwoo despite what happened last night. as a theater student, it's easy for chanhee but since it's sunwoo, he has to make an extra effort on his acting.

sunwoo stared at him for a second, finding any signs of chanhee wanting to talk about last night but chanhee's pretty face masking it all did well hiding from sunwoo. 

okay, maybe he'll stay for a little longer. not like he has something so important to do in their exhibit anyways. they just let the students read their works and entertain them if they have questions. 

❝you did great chanhee. it doesn't look like the chanhee i knew when you were performing there.❞ sunwoo chuckled deciding to let it go that night. 

maybe there's a gap in chanhee and sunwoo's undefined and unlabeled relationship. and it's about they never had the guts to talk things out and prefer leaving it behind like it never happened.

which is something chanhee neither sunwoo knows whether it's a good or a bad thing. nonetheless, they keep that routine. 

ruffling the older's soft hair, chanhee groaned in annoyance removing sunwoo's hand on his head. ❝of course! i did my best!❞ chanhee giggled and pulled sunwoo to one of the seats there. 

sunwoo wasn't able to watch the show all throughout because he talked with haknyeon for a while and after that, though they just sat beside each other in silence, sunwoo's mind is still wandering over haknyeon. 

❝by the way..❞ sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows, ❝does jaehyun really needs to kiss you in that play?❞

❝uhmm yeah?❞ chanhee nodded his head gently while thinking why would sunwoo asked that. 

❝why? are you jealous?❞ he poked sunwoo's sides while giving him a teasing look. sunwoo became flustered over chanhee getting the wrong idea. 

❝n-no! i.. i was just curious. you've been kissing a lot of persons?❞

❝yah! kim sunwoo you shit.❞ chanhee glared at the younger, slightly feeling offended by sunwoo's statement. 

chanhee turned his head to the other theater students who are cleaning up the materials they used for the play, swaying his legs back and forth. 

❝i've only kissed three persons in all my life. juyeon is the most.. since he was my boyfriend..❞ chanhee stated so casually as if he didn't had the need to redo his makeup before their play started from that crying he did because of juyeon. 

❝then younghoon, since we've been together in our stage plays since we were first year college, then this time, it's jaehyun.❞ 

❝i-i mean four people!❞ chanhee then said startling sunwoo who has his eyebrows furrowed looking at chanhee who looks like a blushing mess right now. ❝y-you were the third one, b-before jaehyun.❞

sunwoo nodded his head, his lips instantly formed into a smile because of the older's statement. staring at an embarrassed chanhee whose looking away at him, as usual he doesn't know the reason or he just doesn't want to admit that mayhaps he'd grown a liking for the older.

❝was juyeon okay with it when you were still together?❞ sunwoo asked. because if he was in juyeon's place, he won't let haknyeon kiss other people that way. he's quite possessive with haknyeon so thanks god haknyeon is a dancer and dancers don't seriously need to kiss. 

chanhee chuckled at sunwoo's question. ❝hmm i think he's okay with it? because every time we're going to have a play with kissing scenes, i tell him in advance..❞

sunwoo saw the smile in chanhee's face this time, a genuine one. ❝i can feel he becomes jealous so i kiss him and reassure that it will be nothing to me and it's only him for me. besides, he understands why i need to do it.❞

chanhee turned his head to sunwoo planning to change the topic, ❝you saw him earlier?❞

❝who?❞

❝juyeon.❞ sunwoo thought chanhee's referring to haknyeon.

❝ahh yeah. i didn't know he's here too to watch you.❞ sunwoo said. 

❝so if you saw juyeon, who saw haknyeon too? did..❞ sunwoo thought wrong about chanhee not going to ask about haknyeon. 

chanhee looked at sunwoo having second thoughts if he should ask it or not but he did anyways, ❝did you talk?❞

sunwoo looked away, thinking if that's considered as a talk. he tried but haknyeon just told him to stop talking, as he doesn't want to hear anything from sunwoo anymore. 

❝not that much. but he's still angry at me now.❞ chanhee grew worried for sunwoo. he thinks that the two haven't talk to each other thoroughly about their break up just like him and juyeon. 

❝i think.. we seriously need to settle these things with juyeon for me and haknyeon for you..❞ chanhee said with a small smile. 

❝like a closure as soon as possible.. maybe.. just maybe there's still a second chance to fix our relationship with them or.. sadly, we just have to end it like that and move on with our lives.❞ 

the two just sat beside each other in silence. both were contemplating about their own relationships. though sunwoo found chanhee weird before, he can't deny that he grew attached to the older. 

and he still thinks about that time he kissed chanhee, and last night, it was chanhee who kissed him. does that really mean anything special for the both of them or it's just that it's on impulse? 

❝c'mon sunwoo!❞ chanhee clapped his hands getting sunwoo's attention. chanhee's usual smile and energy is back making sunwoo chuckle. 

❝let's go your department!❞ chanhee exclaimed and pulled sunwoo out of the studio, but he stopped on his tracks when sunwoo pulled back his hand. 

❝what? why?❞

❝duh? i want to read works on your department's exhibit plus i want to see yours since you didn't let me see that last time!❞ chanhee giggled as he stucked his tounge out on sunwoo quickly making his way to sunwoo's department. 

sunwoo frowned. he sighed as he followed chanhee who didn't even bother changing his clothes. he's still in his costumes.

but on top of that, chanhee will know that his project was inspired based on the two of them.


	13. Chapter 13

❝do you like him, sunwoo?❞ the said male almost jumped on his seat when jacob suddenly appeared on his side. 

they are both looking at chanhee whose talking to the other literature major students in their departments and they can see that the male is getting along with them well. 

plus, chanhee is still in his costume attracting a lot of students towards him. seems like it's their first time to actually see a theater major student in their department. 

but one thing for sure, chanhee is really a pretty magnet. he's pretty famous too in the campus but sunwoo mayhaps didn't know about that because he's so drown into haknyeon. 

❝yes. i don't see any reason in trying to hide it from you, hyung.❞ sunwoo honestly replied chuckling and looked up at the male whose still standing beside him. 

jacob, instead of sitting beside the male, he went over infront of the table dragging his chair and sat there, blocking sunwoo's view of chanhee. 

❝hyuuuung.❞ sunwoo whined, his hands trying to push jacob to the side as he couldn't see chanhee well. 

the older just rolled his eyes and move out from sunwoo's line of sight from looking at chanhee. ❝what did you like about him?❞

sunwoo's eyes shifted to jacob, giving him a suspicious look. ❝don't you like chanhee, hyung? as a friend because yeah i know you have sangyeon hyung already.❞ 

jacob suddenly became giddy upon the mention of his boyfriend causing him to earn looks from sunwoo as he tried to not smile too wide because he's being too obvious. 

❝well..❞ jacob cleared his throat while looking at chanhee then back to sunwoo. ❝i was just asking.. i didn't say i don't like him for you.❞

sunwoo frowned giving jacob a serious look. ❝hyung, i know you're the person who supports me and haknyeon the most but i think it's really the end of us.❞

❝i tried explaining myself to him but i think he doesn't want to see and hear me right now so i will let him for now and find the right time for it.❞

jacob hummed as he plopped down his arms on the table. ❝but don't you love haknyeon anymore?❞

hearing that made sunwoo confused even more. ❝that's.. what i'm thinking hyung. when i broke up with haknyeon, i found myself missing him even more, wanting to see him and that's absurd i know because i already broke up with him.❞

❝i love him but i broke up with him because i need time for myself and then i met chanhee.❞ sunwoo chuckled. 

❝i even found him familiar when i saw him in the library, not because his department is just beside ours and i probably see him around, but he was juyeon's boyfriend.❞

jacob gave the younger a puzzled look, ❝who's juyeon? he's chanhee's ex-boyfriend?❞

sunwoo leaned back on his seat, watching chanhee whose hugging someone he doesn't know, but as far as he can remember, he's hyunjoon's boyfriend. 

❝yeah. juyeon is a dance major like haknyeon and they're pretty close, i guess.❞

jacob chuckled finally understanding the situation, ❝so haknyeon and this juyeon are friends and you happened to be friend with chanhee?❞ 

sunwoo watched the smile formed on the older's lips, he can sense the amusement filled in his eyes, ❝oh, what a small world. and to think you met each other when you two are both heartbroken.❞ jacob said as he shrugged his shoulders. 

❝chanhee is different..❞ sunwoo said as his gaze not leaving chanhee even a second. his lips automatically form into a smile just by seeing chanhee happy and laughing. 

❝you know, hyung. he's so weird when i met him, he talked about juyeon breaking up with him when we met. we're strangers but he amazed me at how he can open like that.. and little by little, every time we're together, i just found myself comfortable around him and i even told him what happened to me and haknyeon.❞

❝yah! kim sunwoo!❞ sunwoo flinched when the older suddenly slammed his hand loud enough on the table, he then received glares from the older. 

❝w-why hyung?❞ he nervously chuckled. sure, jacob is an angel but wanna be angry jacob? no, it'll be definitely scary. 

jacob let out a sigh and pouted afterwards. sunwoo breathe in relief, he thought that the older is going to snap which is not a good thing especially sangyeon is not here to calm his boyfriend down. 

❝you told chanhee about that but you didn't even bother telling me?❞ jacob dramatically placed a hand on his chest. ❝we're literally in the same department and i'm your hyung!❞

jacob frowned whining at sunwoo who just look at him in disbelief. ❝it hurt me, you know..❞

❝that's another point hyung!❞ sunwoo said finding himself standing up while pointing a finger to jacob. the older was surprised at his actions too. 

the students turned to their direction, even chanhee and hyunjoon's boyfriend were looking at him. sunwoo facepalmed out of embarrassment clearing his throat as he sat back and just ignored them. 

❝gosh, sunwoo. why would you snap like that?❞ jacob raised a brow at the younger, chuckling at how the male turns red right now. 

sunwoo sighed giving the older a serious look. ❝i mean, that's the point. you know it's not so me if i open up to people just like that.. especially to chanhee who was a stranger to me that time but i did.. and about that, i thought you were so busy and i don't want to disturb you.❞

well, point taken. jacob is indeed busy that time writing the script of the theater department play he was tasked to do that time. but still, he feels bad that he wasn't by sunwoo's side when he needed him. 

jacob then clasped his hands together in front of sunwoo. ❝so in short, you like chanhee?❞ sunwoo gulp as he nodded his head slowly. 

❝you like chanhee and you love haknyeon. you're messed up sunwoo.❞

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

❝kev.❞

❝hmm?❞ chanhee frowned when the boy isn't paying attention to him.

❝kevin.❞ he called out once again. 

❝what chanhee?❞ kevin had his eyes fixed on a literary piece he's reading, not sparing a glance at chanhee whose now whining and stomping his feet like a kid having tantrums. 

kevin internally frowned. sometimes he just really wants to ask himself why he's friends with chanhee. sometimes chanhee is so savage, sometimes he's so childish, but well kevin can bare it tho. cringe as it seems but he cares for this boy. 

❝babe--❞

❝oh shut up chanhee. don't call me that.❞ kevin glared at the younger with his face flushing red. 

chanhee raised a brow as he crossed his arms. ❝well, i did. sorry not sorry it's the only way to get your attention.❞ chanhee could swear he rolled his eyes more than three hundred sixty degrees. 

❝shhh. there are dance major students around. they might misunderstand you calling me "babe".❞ kevin said as he placed the work he was reading on its right place before chanhee annoyed him.

❝oh c'mon!❞ chanhee threw his hands up in the air as he feels himself getting stressed about kevin. ❝duh? everybody knows here in the campus that you and hyunjoon are boyfriends! they won't believe that you're cheating on your boyfriend just because of me calling you "babe".❞ chanhee huffed giving kevin an unbelievable look. 

kevin facepalmed. there's no point arguing with chanhee anyways. he's just so stubborn. ❝enough with that. what do you need?❞ kevin said changing the topic. 

❝do you see sunwoo anywhere?❞ kevin looked at chanhee in confusion as the male pretends scanning the works hanging there. 

kevin turned to sunwoo's direction and saw him not there, it's only the literature student who wrote their stage play script that goes by the name jacob. 

the younger then had his gaze back at chanhee whose smiling at nothing. ❝oh god, chanhee. are you that whipped for sunwoo?❞

chanhee blushed hearing the younger's statement. ❝n-no! i just need something from him. is he there?❞

kevin slowly shook his head. ❝he's not--❞

❝great!❞ chanhee exclaimed while clapping his hands and kevin's not getting it. how did it became great that sunwoo's not there when in fact chanhee needs something from him? 

kevin was about to say something but he was immediately cut off by chanhee whose speaking again. ❝hey hyunjoon's boyfriend--❞

❝chanhee what the--❞ chanhee placed his hands on kevin's shoulder startling the male, while he stared right through kevin's eyes. 

❝i need to do this before sunwoo comes back. you go talk to.. what's his name again?❞ chanhee closed his eyes tight remembering that literature student who wrote their script but news flash, he sucks at remembering names. 

as kevin was about to say jacob's name, guessing that chanhee is referring to him, the younger cut him off for the nth time. 

❝i just remembered you told me he's the music major student's boyfriend? yeah whatever his name, talk to him while i do my business, okay?❞ kevin had no chance to ask what the hell chanhee's business is when the younger already pushed him to jacob. 

chanhee smiled in triumphant when he saw kevin and that male finally talking. well, remind him to applaud kevin's socializing skills next time. on kevin's part, it didn't go hard with him because jacob seems a kind person and he really is. 

he then swiftly went to sunwoo's cubicle stand and get his project work. he smiled to himself immediately hiding it inside his costume before he approached the two males. 

❝hi.. uhmm i'm choi chanhee. you're the music major student's boyfriend, right? well, thank you for writing that wonderful script for us.❞ chanhee turned to jacob and gave him a soft smile. 

kevin swears he's mentally slapping chanhee because he doesn't even know the person who wrote their script and the term he just used to address jacob. 

jacob awkwardly chuckled at what chanhee said. sunwoo was right, chanhee is indeed weird. he just nodded his head thinking that maybe he's referring to sangyeon, which he doubts chanhee knows too. 

❝i'm bae jacob and you're welcome.❞ he extended his hand in front of the male and chanhee quickly took it for a handshake. 

❝get it?❞ kevin asked chanhee, though he didn't know what chanhee did while he was talking to jacob.

❝got it.❞ chanhee replied with a cheeky smile leaving jacob staring at them confused at what they were talking about.


	14. Chapter 14

after the event the campus held last friday, the students have gone off to a one week break after their hardwork. some were spending a good vacation probably going out of town, but here is chanhee doing a full time shift in the cafe where he works. 

❝my god, chanhee. i can't believe i'm here with you instead of being with joon tonight.❞ kevin groaned as he crossed his legs looking at chanhee whose standing behind the counter. 

chanhee rolled his eyes. ❝c'mon kev!❞ chanhee let out his most frustrated sigh. ❝don't be so dramatic. i'm not telling you to be with me for the whole damn week.❞

he then transferred his gaze to the customer who suddenly showed up and jot down his orders. when the customer leave, he gave the order to his co worker and went back looking at kevin whose drinking his frappuccino. 

❝plus, you agreed since i told you it'll be my treat. you didn't even think twice, it's your choice you chose my treat over hyunjoon for today.❞ chanhee pouted. 

kevin shrugged his shoulders smiling at chanhee. ❝well, chanhee treating kevin is a rare occasion. so while the opportunity is there, might as well grab the offer before it gets lost.❞

looking at kevin whose laughing at him, chanhee rolled his eyes for the nth time. ❝kev. i think i like sunwoo?❞ he said changing the topic. 

kevin sends him a look. ❝yeah, you like sunwoo. you sounds unsure? what about it?❞

chanhee plopped down his arms on the counter, his chin placed on his hands. ❝i'm not sure because.. i think it's just so fast for me to like someone else a few weeks after me and juyeon broke up.❞

❝so you mean, maybe you feel like you haven't move on from juyeon yet?❞ kevin asked. 

chanhee frowned while shaking his head. ❝i also think it's not like that. i realized that i already accepted what happened to me and juyeon.. like we can't bring back anymore the way we used to be.❞ 

kevin can hear the sadness in chanhee's voice. whether chanhee has already moved on or not from their relationship, he knows either way chanhee is sad about it. 

❝it's just that i thought we can be like you and hyunjoon. you've been together for four years as well but we have to end up like this.❞ chanhee tries his best to not cry anymore and upon doing that, he somehow felt strong. 

it's just the thought of being with juyeon together until the end that will not happen anymore is what makes chanhee sad. 

but weeks of contemplating about their relationship, chanhee had dawned on maybe its time to let go and accept everything that happened between them. he needs to. 

he's not dumb to not feel that juyeon doesn't have feelings for him anymore. 

kevin stood up from his seat and went to chanhee behind the counter to give him a hug. 

❝chanhee.. relationships work differently from every couple. if you're really meant for each other, you'll end up together no matter what happens. it's okay as long as we learn from our past relationships to be a better person for that someone who will we spend our lives with in the future.❞

the younger stared at kevin in awe. he didn't know kevin had these such wisdom words. ❝woah kev. you sound like a mom.❞ chanhee can't help but to let a laugh as kevin nudged him on his side. 

❝and about you liking sunwoo. maybe it's really sudden, isn't it? maybe you're just used to being with him since he comforted you in any possible way that he can those times, maybe you just found him as someone whose in the same situation as you so you somehow felt safe and comfortable with him.❞

chanhee shook his head. but he can't deny that he's confused too. ❝but kev.. last time, i told him to talk to haknyeon..❞ chanhee turned to kevin while the older is patiently waiting for what he'll say next.

❝i told him that maybe they can still fix their relationship.. but i don't like the idea of them getting back together..❞ chanhee felt a lump in his throat while imagining different scenarios of the two inside his head.

❝chanhee, don't think about that for now. i still think you and juyeon needs a closure first. talk things out with him before you figure out what should you do.❞ 

chanhee just hummed in response. kevin do have a point. he realized that they haven't talk clearly about what happened between them. 

it was their emotions that reigned over them that time and he knows he can't fully move on if there are still unsaid words left in themselves. 

❝speaking of..❞ chanhee furrowed his eyebrows when kevin suddenly said that before looking as to where the older had his eyes on. 

❝juyeon?❞

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

for a setting like this, it was a cold night with bright stars shining on the clear sky, it'll be very romantic for chanhee. he had just finished his shift in the cafe and here he is with juyeon, sitting beside him on a bench. 

❝chanhee.❞ juyeon looked at the male beside him, he's staring at the stars above and just like before, the moonlight shines perfectly on chanhee's skin. 

he sighed before talking again, ❝thank you for this chance to talk to you about everything.❞

chanhee turned to him catching the older whose staring at him for a long time. he's scared. he's honestly scared because tonight, he should really set juyeon free. 

he just realized, he may be understand what happened between them but is he really ready to let juyeon go? 

he chuckled softly diverting his gaze away from juyeon, ❝you don't have to say thank you for this. we both need this.❞ the two fell into silence, thinking how should they start first. 

❝i'm sorry juyeon. for making you feel tired. for putting you in the least. for not giving you enough time that you deserve.❞ chanhee can suddenly feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes any moment from now and it successfully did when juyeon hold his hand. 

❝i'm sorry i got tired. i'm sorry for giving up our relationship for four years. but i think we need this break. i feel like we aren't that ready yet to commit with each other because of a lot of responsibilities we have.❞

chanhee sobbed as he tightened his grip on juyeon's hand. he wiped his eyes that are so red and puffy right now with his free hand but tears just strolled down his cheeks uncontrollably. 

❝b-but you could have told me t-that you already feel that way. s-so i could have done something for you.❞ chanhee stared right through juyeon's eyes. his eyes were filled with tears that he can't clearly see juyeon's face. 

❝and then what, chanhee? you'll disregard your top priorities just because of me? you know how much you mean to me and i don't want to be that selfish.❞

with that, chanhee can't be more guilty. he wants to ask life why did it gave juyeon to him. he's too much for chanhee, he deserves someone more than him who could give his all for him. 

not a choi chanhee that has a lot on his plate. he's a person always busy at school, plus he has a work to support his father's medical needs. 

juyeon offered to help him but he's dumb enough to not accept it because he doesn't want to be a burden to his boyfriend. but he didn't know, he already hurts juyeon in that way. 

chanhee sighed leaning back on the bench as he stared at nothing. his tears seems like a waterfall that he didn't bother to wipe it off, he'll cry anyways and it would just tire him doing so.

❝then why do you keep texting me asking me if how i am after broke up?❞ chanhee sniffed as he ran a hand on his hair. ❝i-it gave me false h-hope that we can be together again.❞

juyeon sighed as he brought chanhee's hand on his lips and kissed it, making chanhee sob more at the action. ❝of course, i was worried about you.❞

chanhee pulled his hand back as he felt like melting to juyeon's touch. ❝d-did you love me--❞

❝yes.❞ juyeon replied quickly. he scooted closer to the younger, putting a finger under his chin to make him look at him. 

❝i did chanhee. it was only you when we were together. no one else's. just choi chanhee.❞ chanhee managed to let out a chuckle because of juyeon's silliness. 

juyeon never lied to him. he can always see the sincerity in the older's eyes. chanhee brought his frail fingers up to stroke juyeon's hair. he smiled despite of his tear stained face when juyeon leaned to his touch. 

he regrets it so much that he wasn't able to make himself deserving enough for juyeon in that whole four years together.

it was always juyeon who makes everything for the both of them, thus making juyeon tired enough bringing them here into a break up. 

❝i hate that you broke up with me on anniversary day. it was supposed to be a happy memory day for me..❞ chanhee genuinely smiled at the older. ❝thank you for the four years juyeon, you made me so happy and feel special.❞

juyeon smiled back wiping chanhee's tears. ❝you're one of the best things that happened in my life. i'm sorry and please.. be happy without me.❞

chanhee looked away. how can he do that if he always remembers and miss juyeon every time? he might have already accepted that this is their end but those moments with him will just become memories from now on. 

❝how about eric?❞ he asked, seeing juyeon confused in his peripheral vision while shaking his head. 

❝we're not. we're just friends and he likes someone else.❞ juyeon replied, not mentioning that it's hyunjoon who is already in a relationship with kevin for already four years, eric has an eye for 

juyeon thinks that eric will realize it soon though, he just doesn't know when. ❝you? about sunwoo?❞

chanhee chuckled bitterly. ❝what about him? he loves haknyeon.❞

juyeon felt bad as he smiled sadly. chanhee has became a transparent person for juyeon and he clearly sees that the younger has feelings for sunwoo. but whatever happens, he just hopes for chanhee's happiness. 

❝do you like him?❞

chanhee shook his head at the question. ❝no. i don't.❞ chanhee refused. i'm just confused. 

chanhee turned to juyeon hugging him so tight burying his face on his neck. he felt juyeon kissed the top of his head and had his arms around him. he started crying again, suddenly finding it hard to let juyeon go. 

❝i loved you, chanhee.❞ 

chanhee smiled despite of the tears falling from his eyes, wiping it away only to let a new set of tears fall again. he promised that it'll be the last time he'll cry because of juyeon and the both of them will be happy for each other.


	15. Chapter 15

sunwoo lazily stood up from his bed upon hearing knocks on his door. at first, he thought that the knocks were for his new neighbor right beside his apartment so he ignored it but he heard his name being called leaving him no choice to open the door. 

and to ask who is his new neighbor, well sunwoo doesn't know. he moved in the empty apartment beside sunwoo last week and he was friendly to sunwoo greeting him when he sees him seldom comes out from his apartment in their whole free week but the other seems uninterested to him.

but who would come to knock on his door at almost nine in the evening? 

❝sunwoo yah, what took you so long in opening the door?❞ sunwoo was surprised seeing the couple standing at his doorframe clearly doesn't expecting anyone to visit him. 

❝hyung, why are you here? you didn't even told me that you'll come here.❞ sunwoo frowned at them but shifted his gaze upon seeing his new neighbor waving at him.

he just ignored him and look back at his sangyeon and jacob hyung. sangyeon was smiling at him, opposite from jacob who has his brow raised at him.

❝we're just being good parents for you, sunwoo. visiting our baby sunwoo. plus, we're staying here for three days!❞ jacob then cooed at the younger male that's now pouting before he invited himself inside sunwoo's apartment, pulling sangyeon behind him. 

sunwoo scoffed as he rolled his eyes, closing the door and watched the couple placed the plastic bags filled with food on the table while he plopped his body on his couch. 

❝sunwoo, your apartment looks like shit.❞ sangyeon commented as he stepped out of the kitchen looking at sunwoo with his hands placed on his hips. 

sangyeon eyed those clothes that were scattered around his apartment, his notebooks and other things randomly placed everywhere plus the dishes were left unwashed on the sink. 

suddenly, jacob appeared in the living room nudging his boyfriend on his arm while giving him a look. ❝sangyeon, language.❞

the male awkwardly let out a laugh as he wrapped his arms around jacob's waist. ❝sorry, hon. i love you.❞ sangyeon winked at him placing a peck on his lips. 

sunwoo groaned witnessing the two being all so lovey dovey right inside his apartment. ❝go, get a room, mom, dad!❞ he said as he covered his eyes with his arm.

jacob went to sunwoo pulling him up, ❝stop being dramatic sunwoo. go to your room right now.❞ he ordered making sunwoo look at them with suspicious looks. 

❝don't worry sunwoo, we'll just clean your mess here and cook food for you. we'll not make out here if that's what you're thinking.❞ sangyeon chuckled as he looked at his boyfriend who is now a blushing mess. 

❝good. or atleast tone down your voice cause i don't want to hear unholy sounds or better not do it--❞

❝kim sunwoo!❞ lucky for the sunwoo who had quickly sprinted up the stairs and got inside his room sparing his life or else jacob will beat his ass with a stick the older surprisingly had on his hand, probably getting it from sunwoo's messed up things. 

❝my god sangyeon, that kid. why did we raise such grumpy son?❞ jacob pouted as he make his way to the kitchen, planning to wash the dishes. 

sangyeon followed from behind chuckling at how cute his boyfriend is. ❝hmm. it doesn't matter. we love him tho.❞ 

he said shrugging his shoulders as he leaned his back on the sink watching jacob starting with the dishes. jacob sighed in defeat, ❝yeah, that's true.❞ 

meanwhile, sunwoo is inside his room lying on his bed. he just stared at his ceiling, hoping that his so called parents are not doing something downstairs. 

but seriously, sunwoo's mind and heart is in chaos for the past week. he keep on thinking about chanhee and haknyeon. like what is he going to do. 

❝is it really possible to love haknyeon at the same time i like chanhee?❞ sunwoo frowned, obviously not getting an answer from asking himself. 

❝fuck. this is making me go nuts.❞ he sat up from his bed and looked at his phone, staring at haknyeon and chanhee's number that he saved. 

but still, he's thankful that chanhee didn't bother calling him for the past few days also haknyeon, though it's really impossible that the older will call him. 

❝sunwoo--❞ the male shifted his gaze to jacob standing at his room's doorframe giving him a look. if it's messy downstairs, well bet, sunwoo's room is messier. 

jacob put aside sunwoo's clothes that are scattered on his bed and sat beside the younger. ❝sunwoo, what's bothering you?❞ he asked, his voice filled with worry for the younger, as he stroke his hair lightly. 

❝you can always tell us.❞ sunwoo felt good having this couple with him though he teases them a lot. jacob's warm smile calm him a bit. 

sunwoo sighed as he leaned back his head on the headboard. ❝it's.. about chanhee and haknyeon.❞

sangyeon shot his head towards the two while he placed the tray of food down the bedside table and sat on sunwoo's other side. ❝who's this chanhee?❞ 

sunwoo was about to answer the older's question but his phone rang cutting him off. sunwoo turned to check the caller's id then he furrowed his eyebrows when it displayed eric's name. 

❝eric--❞

❝sunwoo hyung asshole!❞

.  
.  
★ *˛ ˚♥♥* ✰。˚ ˚ღ。* ˛˚  
.  
.

❝where's the fucking bus!?❞ sunwoo had probably mentioned all curse words he come to know as he tap his feet impatiently waiting for the bus.

it has been five minutes but sunwoo feels like he's been waiting for an hour, specially we're talking about haknyeon here. 

eric just called him earlier that haknyeon went to the bar alone without telling them. they went there to bring haknyeon home but the the male is so stubborn when drunk saying he wants to see sunwoo.

and even though eric is mad at sunwoo for breaking up and hurting haknyeon, he has no choice but to call the male for the sake of his friend. 

unfortunately, haknyeon lives on the opposite town making it hard for sunwoo to go there at ten o'clock in the evening but sunwoo didn't care, he needs to be there. 

sunwoo let out a frustrated sigh. he's tired of waiting for the bus and he'll just get there by running but he halted when someone called him. 

❝hi sunwoo!❞

the male turned his head to the voice's direction and saw his neighbor smiling and waving at him. 

his brows furrowed thinking how did his neighbor knew his name when sunwoo does not remember himsef telling it to him. 

he was about to turn around and ignore the male but he stopped upon seeing the motorbike surprisingly his neighbor had. 

the male was surprised to see sunwoo walking towards him. sunwoo always ignore him for the past days so he finds it unexpected for sunwoo to approach him. 

though it's already dark, sunwoo noticed the other's bright smile when he stood just a few meters away from him. 

❝hi! i'm j-❞

❝can i borrow your motorbike? i'll return it to you later.❞

the male awkwardly chuckled. ❝y-yes, you can.❞ he said as he handed sunwoo his keys, receiving a thanks from him. 

he sighed watching sunwoo slowly disappear from his sight. that was actually the first thing sunwoo said to him since he moved there and he's sure they're gonna be good friends soon. 

as soon as sunwoo reached the place, he immediately saw haknyeon with eric and hyunjoon in both of his sides to support him. 

❝hak!❞ eric scoffed seeing sunwoo's figure approaching them. 

haknyeon struggled to get off from his friends' grip. he can't see sunwoo's face clearly as the alcohol already took over his senses but his heart is beating fast seeing the male. 

❝s-sun.. woo..❞ he hiccuped as he staggered sideways falling into sunwoo's arms catching him. 

❝hak.. why did you get drunk?❞ sunwoo frowned, his arms wrapped around the older's waist that can barely stand properly. 

❝m-my sun?❞ haknyeon's voice cracked as he stared deep at sunwoo. his hazy eyes can still see the younger's handsome face with his brows furrowed and lips that looks perfect in haknyeon's eyes. 

he encircled his arm around sunwoo's neck, feeling his knees suddenly became wobbly. ❝m-my...❞ haknyeon sniffed bringing his hand brushing sunwoo's stray hairs away from his face. 

❝s-sunwoo.. w-who hurt h-hak!❞ haknyeon's tears started falling like a waterfall as he snuggled closer to sunwoo's neck. he was happy to see the younger at the same time, his heart is aching in pain. 

❝sunwoo.❞ the said male turned to the side only to see eric glaring at him. ❝you're lucky that you're here because haknyeon hyung wants to see you. take him home.❞

sunwoo nodded his head. ❝okay. thank you.❞

❝sunwoo, take care of haknyeon hyung.❞ hyunjoon said giving the male a small smile before pulling eric away from them. 

sunwoo sighed and went back looking at haknyeon but he was surprised when the older smashed their lips together, tasting haknyeon's tears against their lips. 

he just stood there not responding to the kiss, but he miss the feeling of the older's lips on his but he shook his head and pulled away. ❝hak.. you're just drunk--❞ 

sunwoo wasn't able to finish his sentence when haknyeon connected their lips once again as he hear faint sobs coming from the older. 

❝s-sunwoo..❞ haknyeon hit the younger's chest when the male didn't respond to his kiss. ❝k-kiss me back!❞ he cried loud but it turned into a muffled sound when sunwoo deepened their kiss, placing a hand on the older's nape to pull him closer. 

❝i'm sorry..❞ sunwoo whispered against their lips, tasting the bitter taste of alcohol in the older's lips. 

sunwoo pulled out to breathe and just stared at haknyeon's beautiful face tinted with red, with his eyes threatening to close. 

❝sunwoo.. i'm s-sorry for everything i-i did.. i-if i ever h-hurt you.. b-but you hurt m-me too i-it's fair!❞ haknyeon bit his lips to prevent himself from sobbing more but he just cried more. ❝a-and i hate i-it that i s-still love y-you..❞ 

sunwoo watched the tears that easily fell down from the older's eyes as if he was holding back those tears for a long time. he wiped those tears away as he hate himself again that he's the reason why haknyeon cries. 

❝i-i thought i can b-be happy without y-you but i-i'm jealous!❞ haknyeon pushed away sunwoo's hands that were holding his waist making him stumble on his feet. 

❝t-that chanhee!❞ haknyeon pouted as he cried more sitting down on the ground hugging his knees closer to his chest. ❝h-he steals you f-from me!❞ 

sunwoo sighed and crouched down avoiding haknyeon's gaze. ❝hak, i'm sorry. it's already late, let's go home--❞

❝let's g-go back to t-the way w-we used t-to be..❞ haknyeon threw himself to sunwoo, not planning to let go of the younger any time soon. 

sunwoo rubbed his temples. ❝haknyeon, let's talk about this tomorrow when you're sober enough. you're just drunk--❞ 

❝s-sunwoo.. b-be my boyfriend a-again..❞ haknyeon gave him that look he knows he can never resist. ❝p-please?❞


	16. Chapter 16

❝earth to choi chanhee?❞ kevin says his eyes as he waved his hand in front of chanhee. the boy just stared at nothing, his hand playing with the fork of his spaghetti that just exist there on his plate. 

❝what?❞ chanhee heaved a sigh and at last, took a bite of his spaghetti that's probably dizzy right now because of the countless turns he had made with his fork on it. 

❝hyung, are you okay?❞ hyunjoon asked who sat beside kevin. they have their classes back for today and it already ended so the three of them decided to eat something in the cafeteria. 

chanhee frowned nodding his head. he still can't get over with the talk he had with juyeon days ago. it's impossible that he's still into juyeon because as far as he assessed himself, he doesn't have any special feelings for the older anymore. 

maybe he just misses their moments together. he just miss being lee juyeon's boyfriend. they've been together for four years and that's no joke for chanhee. 

❝i think i should confess to sunwoo..❞ chanhee suddenly said making kevin choke on his food. lucky, his boyfriend was there quick enough to give him a bottle of water. 

kevin gave him a look, ❝are you serious?❞ he asks while wiping his mouth clean. chanhee rolled his eyes at kevin, finding that question of kevin so ridiculous. 

❝do i look like i'm joking? remember? i was the one who confessed first to juyeon one week after i met him.❞ chanhee pouted plopping his arms down the table. 

the couple just nodded as they couldn't agree more. that's right. chanhee isn't the type of person who makes it longer if he wants to say something to a person. 

it's just that, it will take him a month in sunwoo's case because first, he just had a breakup with juyeon and he had to deal with his broken heart. 

second, sunwoo had his breakup too and chanhee is not that dumb to add more stress to the younger by confessing to him and lastly, chanhee needs to thoroughly think if he really likes sunwoo and yes he does.

❝are you sure about that hyung?❞ hyunjoon suddenly asked. he remembered that night when he and eric let sunwoo and haknyeon talked to each other. 

he doesn't know how did it turned out so there's a possibility chanhee will not get his feelings reciprocated. 

❝yeah. i need to get this off my chest.❞ chanhee smiled a little taking a bite of his food. ❝plus, i think juyeon already has someone and i'm okay with it.❞ chanhee giggled shrugging his shoulders. 

❝well, i mean i'm not sure if he likes him or not but i think he and eric may have something?❞

it was hyunjoon's turn to choke on his food. kevin panicked seeing his boyfriend in that state so he quickly handed him a bottle of water as he glared at chanhee who just raised a brow at him. 

hyunjoon blushed as he close his eyes tight. he doesn't know if juyeon likes eric but actually eric confessed to him that he likes him for years even though he knows hyunjoon is already taken by kevin. 

of course, hyunjoon was overwhelmed because he had been friends with eric for years already. but he politely rejected eric because he loves kevin. 

he was thankful that eric understands him saying he just wants hyunjoon to know what he feels about him and he promised that those feelings will not stain their friendship. 

meanwhile, chanhee just scoffed at the couple in front of him. what's up with chanhee's words that make them choke on their food? 

❝hey chan!❞ chanhee was startled when he felt an arm on his shoulder and turning to see who is it, the lee jaehyun came sitting beside him. 

❝hi jaehyun!❞ kevin greeted excitedly getting over with what just happened. it's been a while since he saw the science major student after their stage play. 

❝oh hi, kevin.❞ jaehyun smiled at the boy and saw a familiar male sitting beside kevin. he tried to remember his name as he saw him with kevin a lot of times and when he did, he smiled at him extending his hand. 

❝hi hyunjoon! i'm jaehyun if you remember.❞ jaehyun chuckled. 

hyunjoon smiled a little, his eyes were a little glaring at the older. ❝yeah, i know. i'm kevin's boyfriend.❞

kevin blushed at what hyunjoon said, slapping him on the arm. chanhee just laughed at kevin's reaction who looks like a tomato right now. 

❝o-ohh yeah. s-sure.❞ jaehyun nervously chuckled as he took his hand back, feeling intimidated by the younger's glares at him. 

chanhee cleared his throat turning to jaehyun. ❝you're alone? where's your twins?❞

jaehyun gave him a puzzled look. ❝twins?❞

❝yeah. that bong jaehyun and jung jaehyun.❞ chanhee snickered as he finished his spaghetti. 

jaehyun snorted at chanhee then pointed a finger to the table not too far away from them. ❝they are there with their boyfriends.❞

chanhee laughed at jaehyun's face looking like so done being with the two couples. ❝oh suffering single ass?❞ he teased. 

but not like chanhee expected, jaehyun seems not annoyed with chanhee's teasing. ❝not really?❞ jaehyun grinned spinning a pen on his hand which chanhee doesn't know where it came from, probably from the older's pocket. 

chanhee just rolled his eyes thinking what is that something possible that made jaehyun all so some kind of weird today. 

❝where's younghoon?❞ well the answer came too fast from jaehyun's mouth. 

❝still in the department.❞ chanhee replied not really minding the older's question. 

❝great! i'll go ahead!❞ jaehyun exclaimed excitedly and say his goodbyes to the three before sprinting out of the cafeteria. 

jaehyun may or may not somewhat already hitting on younghoon right now. 

❝chanhee, aren't you going with us to the bookstore?❞ kevin asked playing with his boyfriend's hands that didn't go unnoticed by chanhee. 

kevin had his artistic skills kicking again and he realized he ran out of pens and canvass. chanhee shook his head, sighing. ❝no. i have something to go to.❞

and that is going to sunwoo's department to talk and confess his feelings for the younger rather than being with hyunjoon and kevin in the bookstore and witnessed them being lovey dovey. 

the two just shrugged and finished their meals. hyunjoon looked at chanhee who's now pouting, ❝by the way, isn't that amazing, hyung?❞ 

❝amazing what?❞ hyunjoon laughed at chanhee who seems to be clueless about what he's saying. 

kevin leaned on the table and smiled teasingly at the younger. ❝your male leads in our stage plays gonna be together then you poor soul, still single.❞

chanhee glared at the two whose laughting at him. ❝oh shut up.❞ he hissed while pointing a fork to them but the two didn't care. 

chanhee frowned. ❝i'm leaving!❞ he said as he run towards the exit of the cafeteria. he sighed as he rubbed his temples. everyone literally a couple around him and in his exaggeration, he's just there the only single person in the campus. 

❝when will i-- what the fuck!❞

chanhee glared at the person who just bumped him. his uniformed stained with.. milk? who the heck drinks milk in the afternoon?

❝o-oh sorry! i didn't m-mean to!❞ he looked at the male whose slightly smaller than him panicking as he heard the male cursed at him making him a bit scared. 

he immediately took out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the milk that spilled on chanhee's uniform. 

chanhee turned red at the sudden action, pushing the male's hand away from him. ❝t-that's fine. i can do it.❞ chanhee said as he looked away, trying to hide his blushing face. 

and the male honestly found him pretty. he wants to say it out but he doesn't want to think that he's some kind of creep. 

chanhee looked at the male again whose now smiling at him. he raised a brow, ❝what?❞ he doesn't want to admit that the male in front of him is cute. 

❝i-i'm sorry again..❞ the male started fidgetting his fingers. ❝u-uhmm do you know where's the dance department?❞

chanhee's brows furrowed like why would he ask that? is he new here? but chanhee suddenly became pissed that someone spilt milk on hi..

❝do i look like a map?❞ chanhee irritatedly says as he scoffed and stomped his feet away from him, leaving the male just sighed there that he encountered the queen of mood swings, choi chanhee. 

he thought he's kind, well kind of maybe but he's hot tempered too but probably because he spilt milk on him but one thing for sure, he found that male, pretty. 

meanwhile, chanhee stressfully made his way to his lockers first to get his spare uniform and changed inside the restroom. he wonders if sunwoo is still there in his department but he still went there. 

upon stopping in front of the younger's room, the room is almost empty and he didn't see sunwoo inside. maybe he went home early but chanhee decided to ask one of sunwoo's classmate. 

❝excuse me. have you seen kim sunwoo?❞

sunwoo's classmate nodded his head, ❝yeah, he just left a few minutes ago. he was with ju haknyeon.❞

❝o-oh? okay. thanks.❞ chanhee replies, mayhaps wasn't expecting the two together. 

❝uhh by the way..❞ the student who's about to leave suddenly turns to him, ❝he was looking for you earlier.❞ 

chanhee watched the student left, with confusion written all over his face as his mind is thinking of different scenarios. 

his heart ache at the thought of the two being together. he doesn't have the right get mad because sunwoo's not even boyfriend but he has the right to get jealous because he has feelings for the younger. 

then suddenly he remembered telling sunwoo to talk things out with haknyeon. maybe that's why they are together right now? maybe they got back together? 

or maybe they talked and.. end things between them? 

chanhee obviously prefers the latter because for sure, he doesn't want to get his heart be hurt again. 


	17. Chapter 17

chanhee went out of the campus sulking. the sky is dark too, as if it sympathize with what chanhee feels right now. he guess that it will start raining soon. 

he should not think about sunwoo and haknyeon getting back together right? it's even he himself, who told sunwoo to talk to haknyeon, and even though he didn't do that, he knows that the two should talk. 

and either way, there's a possibility that he will get hurt. and it's it's not sunwoo's fault, it's his. because he had grown some feelings for the younger. 

chanhee blew a breath, his bangs slightly flew sideways. he'll just go to the bookstore to see kevin and hyunjoon. he needs to distract himself from thinking about it. 

upon arriving at the bookstore, chanhee saw there weren't a lot of people there, mostly are students, but he can't see kevin and hyunjoon. 

his brows furrowed as he think about where did they possibly go but he doesn't want to guess where the couple went. 

he went inside finding himself in the section of different kinds of papers and coloring materials. this part of the bookstore isn't crowded with a lot of people, in fact they are just two there including himself. 

❝should i buy some— sunwoo?❞ chanhee stared at the male who appeared in front of him, coming from the other side of where chanhee is. 

his face immediately lit up as he throw his arms around the younger. he mayhaps didn't expect to see him in the bookstore. ❝chanhee.❞ sunwoo smiled as he pat the older's back. 

❝what are you doing here?❞ chanhee asked pulling away from the hug, looking through the books sunwoo have in his hands. 

❝these..❞ sunwoo raised his hands showing the books, ❝literature students things.❞ chanhee chuckled. well, sunwoo mayhaps can be seen often here.

❝you? why are you here?❞ sunwoo asked looking through the different kinds of paper neatly placed there. 

chanhee hummed remembering the couple. ❝ahh, i was looking for kevin and hyunjoon. they said they were here but i think they went somewhere else.❞

sunwoo chuckled seeing chanhee roll his eyes, ❝hmm. i actually saw them here, earlier. but i don't know where are they now.❞

chanhee just nodded his head looking at sunwoo. he just remembered that he's going to say something to him but the thought of telling it inside a bookstore didn't come across his mind. 

but anyways, he'll do it either way. he heaved a sigh as he started getting nervous. he doesn't know why. he has done this before with juyeon, it will just be the same with sunwoo, right? 

but no, the results possibly turn out in his favor or not. 

❝sunwoo..❞ the male hummed as he finally picked something he'll buy together with his books, before turned to chanhee who's looking nervous. 

❝why? something's wrong?❞ his brows furrowed as chanhee gets uneasy every second passes.

❝i—❞

❝i was looking for you earlier.❞ sunwoo suddenly said cutting chanhee off from his words. 

❝o-oh.. yeah.❞ chanhee nervously chuckles inwardly asking himself why he suddenly acts like this. ❝why were you looking for me?❞

sunwoo smiled again as he took hold of the other's hand, catching chanhee off guard. sunwoo's smile too bright that it loosen up chanhee a bit. 

❝okay, tell me.❞

❝no. you first. you were about to say something earlier.❞ sunwoo says. 

❝sunwoo—❞

❝chanhee.❞

chanhee sighs deeply nodding his head. ❝is.. everything fine?❞ 

❝yeah. everything's fine. thank you, chanhee. that's all?❞ sunwoo ruffled the older's hair. 

normally, chanhee would find that annoying because he doesn't like someone ruffling his hair but he was too focused in sunwoo's smile, it looks different this time. 

chanhee shakes his head. ❝i have something to tell you.❞

the younger raised his brow but smiles again. that smile chanhee finds so weird, if it's something chanhee can smile back at him. 

❝me too. i owe it to you. what is it?❞ sunwoo chuckled, while chanhee just stood there. he feels like something is wrong even though sunwoo said everything is fine. 

❝n-no!❞ sunwoo and even chanhee flinched in surprise with his voice. chanhee saw the other male looking through some coloring materials gave them a glance. 

❝i-i mean, let's say it.. at the same time?❞ chanhee wants to curse himself for stuttering. he didn't even stuttered saying 'i like you' to juyeon before but how come he acts this way with sunwoo? 

sunwoo hesitantly nodded his head, finding chanhee suddenly odd. ❝okay.❞

chanhee feels his hands already clammy with sweat as he wished for sunwoo those three words to say. 

❝i like you sunwoo.❞

❝we're boyfriends again.❞

and as if the world stopped for chanhee. that's not the three words he expected sunwoo to say. 

❝chanhee—❞

❝o-oh well, g-great!❞ chanhee retrieves his hand back from sunwoo's grip as he tried to make his voice sound happy but how can he? he feels his heart shattering into pieces again, as he felt a sting of tears in his eyes. 

sunwoo was shocked hearing chanhee's confession. he seriously didn't expect chanhee to like him that way, even though he had feelings for the older too. 

❝chanhee..❞ chanhee took a step back as he started to sniff. sunwoo looked at the older who has his corners of his eyes, filled with tears.

sunwoo was worried that he hurt chanhee but though he didn't mean to hurt him that way. ❝i-im sorry, i—❞

❝n-no sunwoo..❞ chanhee turned his back on sunwoo as he let his tears fall. he doesn't want to cry in front of the younger and look pathetic hoping for his feelings to be reciprocated because it will not happen anymore. 

sunwoo and haknyeon are okay now. as much as he likes sunwoo, he doesn't want to be the reason in breaking them apart again. 

he cried more when he felt sunwoo so close behind him holding his hand. he wiped his tears away as he pulled his hand from sunwoo's grip. 

❝i-i'm okay.❞ it came out as a whisper as he said that to sunwoo or more like to himself, to convince that he's okay even though he's not. 

❝sunwoo?❞ both sunwoo and chanhee turned to the male who approached them. 

chanhee quickly wiped his tears finding the male familiar to him. the male widen his eyes upon seeing chanhee. 

❝pretty boy?❞ his hands immediately flew to his mouth covering it, surprised that he suddenly said that. 

the male held chanhee's wrist making him face sunwoo again. sunwoo's eyes soften upon seeing chanhee's puffy eyes with tears, his cheeks and nose were tinted red making sunwoo wants to hug the older and tell his countless of "sorry's" to him. 

while chanhee, was put into a roller coaster of emotions feeling his cheeks heat up at the nickname despite his heart aching because of sunwoo and haknyeon. 

sunwoo's brows furrowed as he looked at his neighbor suddenly appearing there. ❝why are you here?❞

the male looked at sunwoo. he's not greeting sunwoo like he used to, instead he glared at him making sunwoo subtly surprised. he was used to his neighbor's bright smile everyday. 

❝why are you making..❞ the male looked at chanhee, he doesn't know his name and even if he's there the whole time in that same bookstore section, he didn't really mind them until he heard someone cry. 

❝him cry?❞ he pulled chanhee closer to him, making the crying male surprised. chanhee now remembers the male, he was the one who spilt milk on him earlier. 

he wants to ask who is he and why do it seems that the two know each other but he doesn't have the energy to ask anymore. 

chanhee frowned as he facepalmed. ❝you know what?❞ he turned to the male who just spoke suddenly. ❝i don't know you so will you fuck off?❞

the two were surprised. ❝chanhee—❞ sunwoo took hold of his wrist but chanhee immediately step back looking at sunwoo. 

❝i'm fine, sunwoo. forget about anything i said. i'm h-happy for you and haknyeon.❞ chanhee's voice cracked as he tried to put a smile on his face. 

❝sun— oh hey?❞ haknyeon, who just arrived at the scene awkwardly look at the three people there standing looking at him.

his eyes went first to the male across him. he finds him familiar because if he's not mistaken he has seen him in his department earlier. 

then his gaze went to chanhee who looks like he just cried.. ❝chanhee hyung? are you okay?❞ he worriedly asked taking a step towards the male. 

he did became jealous of chanhee when he thought there was something special between him and sunwoo but it was all washed away when sunwoo and him got together again. 

and in fact, he can't bring himself to hate the theater major student. as much as he knows him, he's kind and he's thankful to him for those times he took care of sunwoo when things weren't explained clear between them. 

chanhee was startled, nodding his head repeatedly. ❝y-yeah.❞ his eyes went to sunwoo and haknyeon's hands intertwined together which he wish he didn't notice cause it hurt his heart even more. 

haknyeon reluctantly nodded his head but didn't push the matter again. ❝by the way..❞ haknyeon smiled sadly at him, ❝i.. heard about what happened to your relationship with juyeon hyung.. i'm sorry to hear that.❞

he knew chanhee before being juyeon's boyfriend as he's a good friend of his fellow dancer but he wasn't able to be close with chanhee, and hearing that they talked and finally settled everything into a break up, haknyeon can't help but to get sad because of it. 

and just as when chanhee's trying to forget that, someone just had to remind it to him. ❝thanks i guess.❞ chanhee laughed half heartedly, his nails subconsciously digging on the male's hand beside him whose still holding his hand. 

haknyeon just smiled seeing the male winced, finding the scene in front of him a bit weird but cute. ❝i hope you find the right one for you, chanhee hyung.❞

chanhee saw the meaningful look haknyeon gave him while glancing to the male beside him, chanhee doesn't even know. 

he removed his hand from the male's grip and raised it. ❝n-no! he's not—❞

❝i'm actually courting him.❞ the male said cutting off chanhee's sentence making the three of them look at him. 

chanhee gave him a "what-the-fuck" look but the male just stood there with his bright smile as he chuckled softly because of their reactions. 

he frowned and left the three there, not bothering to say his goodbyes. he even heard sunwoo called him again who went silent when haknyeon came but he just continued walking away until he got outside of the bookstore. 

he forgot that he has something to buy there and he was planning to look for hyunjoon and kevin. everything just became a mess plus that male who said that he's courting him made chanhee's head hurt too, aside from his heart. 

he rubbed his temples as he felt himself crying again. maybe it was a bad idea to confess to sunwoo. he wish he shouldn't have done that. he wish he could turn back time to save his heart from breaking again.


	18. Chapter 18

who cares about anything right now, chanhee can't think of nothing but his broken heart for the second time around. 

❝idiot chanhee.. why did you even like sunwoo?❞ he scoffed bitterly as the rain started pouring down on him and he doesn't have any umbrella with him making him immediately drenched in water. 

he hates the rain but he thinks it's a blessing in disguise that moment. there were a lot of people looking at him, but he didn't care. they won't notice that chanhee is crying. 

it's only chanhee who knows he's crying, the rain pouring on his face conceals his tears. unlike the cold water and breeze around him, his tears feels warm against his cheeks. 

he started walking to nowhere as he just recalled everything that happened. he's such a fool to like sunwoo. he wants to hate him for breaking his heart but how can he if it's not the younger's fault in the first place? 

he knew it way even before. sunwoo once mentioned that he still loves haknyeon. but chanhee who was used to sunwoo's presence when he had his heartbreak, stupidly fall in love with him. 

chanhee found a nearby shed and sat at one of the benches there watching the rain drop, not stopping any time soon. he cried more remembering the two holding hands together, earlier.

❝i-i should have not let myself be a-attached to you sunwoo.. y-you somehow fixed my h-heart but you b-break it again in the end..❞ 

he doesn't even know if sunwoo liked him a bit. well, sunwoo did but he doesn't know about it. and even if he did, it's crystal clear that it's still nothing compared to his love for haknyeon. 

he somehow feels envy of the two. they were able to fix their relationship, not like his relationship with juyeon. 

❝y-you're okay, chanhee..❞ he shut his eyes tight only for more tears to fall endlessly. he wants to convince himself by those words but he can't because he knows he's far from being okay.

❝y-you'll get over this l-like how you did with juyeon.❞ if he did get over with juyeon, he can do that in sunwoo, right? what can he do? he's not that relationship breaker person. 

he sighed as he wiped his tears away forcing out a smile. ❝i shouldn't be sulking. i have way more important things to do than deal with this stupid heartbreak.❞ 

he even almost forgot that he still has a shift in the cafe today. he stood up but he ended up whining while stomping his feet when he felt the warm tears on his face again. ❝fuck.. when will you stop!?❞

❝do you want some?❞ chanhee turned to his side then he frowned seeing the not so familiar male again for the third time today.

he groaned glaring at him, remembering how he said that he's courting him where in fact they doesn't even know each other and it just made chanhee's situation worse.

❝are you heartbroken too? cause if you are, just fuck off and never ever show your face to me again.❞ 

the male was still surprised even though he heard chanhee being like that already. this person in front of him is too harsh to him, seems like he has a grudge on him even though they just met each other today. 

but he forced out a smile, understanding the pretty boy. maybe he just have something going through in his life because of he saw him crying earlier, plus maybe he was pissed at what he said there. 

while in chanhee's shameless point, if this male in front of him is heartbroken too and went to comfort him for what happened, then what? he's scared that he'll grow comfortable with him. 

will he get attached to him like how he did to sunwoo? then they'll have sort of healing each other's heart? but in the end chanhee will be heartbroken again because of him? 

chanhee is so done with everything and he's starting to think ahead of the situation. he learned his lesson today and that is he's not going to let history repeat itself. he doesn't want any heartbreak anymore. 

the male stood there confused and kinda hurt by how he was treated, nonetheless he answered him. ❝i'm not. and don't curse.❞ he pouted and reached for chanhee's hand placing a carton of.. milk? 

chanhee frustratedly sighed as he ran his free hand on his hair looking at the carton of milk in his hand. seriously? milk all the time?

he huffed giving the male a look. ❝why do you care--❞ 

❝because you're too pretty to curse.❞ the male smiled, telling the truth, looking at the other who suddenly became flustered. 

chanhee puffed his cheeks as he looked away, trying to hide his flushed face. he subconsciously forgot about sunwoo at that moment. 

❝i-i already know that!❞ he wants to slap himself for stuttering, and raised a brow at him. ❝tell me something i don't know yet.❞ chanhee challenged him. 

the male grinned and leaned closer to chanhee who's panicking right now. ❝i think ji chanhee suits you better than kim chanhee?❞

chanhee furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but realizing it seconds after, he looks like he's going to explode any moment from now. he tried his best to push him away. he glared at him to hide his embarrassment. 

❝no thanks.. choi chanhee is the best..❞ chanhee crossed his arms over his chest giving the male his most serious deadly look. 

he sighed breaking the glare he's giving to the male and sat again on one of the benches. ❝do you know him?❞

❝who? sunwoo?❞

chanhee can't help but to roll his eyes. ❝no. not him. i'm asking if you know me.❞ he said, note the sarcasm. 

the male chuckled sitting beside chanhee, not too close and a few inches apart, worried that he may make the other feel uncomfortable. 

❝hmm. yeah. you're choi chanhee. you had just said that awhile ago.❞ he replied deciding to play along. 

chanhee groaned. ❝are you serious?❞

❝no, i'm yours.❞

chanhee rolled his eyes to the best that he can, this male is starting to get on his nerves. ❝i don't have the energy to flirt right now and i don't want to, so please.❞

the male chuckled then pouted, ❝i'm not really a flirt.❞

❝yeah sure.❞ chanhee said not believing him a bit. 

❝and as for sunwoo..❞ chanhee watched the male ran a hand through his hair, soaked in water after he chased chanhee when he left them there. 

❝i just know him by name. he's my neighbor and i'm not really that close to him. i think he's a quiet person and rude? i don't know and i can't really say it because i don't know him personally, yet.❞ the boy shrugged his shoulders. 

chanhee partially agreed to whatever the other said. he was right at the point telling sunwoo is a quiet person but.. he's not that rude. if he's that rude, chanhee wouldn't like him. 

he sighed as he brought up his knees close to his chest. he wants to leave right at that moment because he thinks what can he get in talking to a stranger like what he's doing but something in him wants to stay. 

maybe because he stopped crying when this boy came and started talking to him. he thinks that when he leave, he'll be alone in his thoughts and cry again, which he doesn't want to. 

❝yeah.❞ chanhee said not really minding what the other was talking about. he opened the carton of milk he was holding and started drinking it, making the other boy smile. 

❝by the way..❞ chanhee turned to the boy beside him. ❝why did you tell them that you're courting me, we don't even know each other.❞ he gave him a look making the other nervous. 

❝i.. thought you need some help?❞ he answered, or more like even a question as he doesn't even know why he did that. the boy sighed to himself while chanhee just stayed silent, his head was starting to ache too from all the thinking. 

❝that's how you help someone?❞ 

❝y-yeah..❞ the boy nervously said and looked away. ❝b-but i mean you know, i think what happened earlier was a misunderstanding. maybe you should talk to sunwoo--❞ 

❝what the fuck do you want?❞ chanhee glared at him, he subconsciously squash the empty carton of milk in his hand. 

❝you don't even know a single thing about what really happened so you're in no right to tell me what should i do.❞ 

chanhee hates it how the boy told him those things. he's just a stranger to him that somewhat meddling with other people's business and it makes chanhee really lose his temper if some random people intrude like that. 

the male fidgeted with his fingers, nervous that he made chanhee mad. he was right, he should have just stayed silent. after all, he clearly doesn't know what's going on with them. ❝i-i'm sorry. i shouldn't have done that.❞

chanhee suddenly felt bad looking at the male who had his head down. he sighed looking away as he suddenly felt sorry for making him feel that way, maybe he was being too harsh to him. 

❝i'm sorry. i didn't mean to snap.❞ chanhee rubbed his temples. ❝i was just.. hurt and stressed.❞

without another words and waiting for the other for his response, he stepped out of the shed to leave as he realized he still has his shift. 

but he immediately regretted doing that. the rain seems colder and stronger than before making chanhee say countless of curse. 

the male walked closer to him as the both of them shuddered under the rain. he extended his hand in front of chanhee earning a confused look from him. 

he smiled brightly at chanhee showing his cute dimples, chanhee had just notice. ❝i'm really sorry..❞ 

he pouted then smiled again. ❝by the way, i'm ji changmin.❞

chanhee sighed and rolled his eyes. the changmin guy was about to frown but then he felt chanhee took his hand for the handshake. 

❝i didn't ask, milk boy.❞


	19. Chapter 19

the next morning, chanhee was awoken up by his phone ringing. he still wants to sleep but he can't since it's so loud so he sat up and reached for his phone placed on his bedside table. 

he frowned when his head hurt so bad plus he can't breathe properly due to his clogged nose. he has his eyes puffy and swollen too from all the crying he did last night. 

❝damn, i look like pretty shit..❞ 

it was kevin calling him but the call died as he didn't answer it. there were calls from hyunjoon too and.. juyeon? why would he call chanhee? 

and the most he's not expecting to call him is sunwoo. he has the most missed calls in chanhee's phone. and there were messages from him too like kevin and hyunjoon. 

chanhee sighed and plopped his body on his bed not reading any of his messages. he just realized that's it's tuesday and obviously they have classes and chanhee is still lying on his bed. well, a day of being absent won't hurt, right? 

❝what happened yesterday?❞ chanhee asked himself as he stood up, planning to go downstairs as he was already hungry and it's almost time for lunch. 

he remembered about sunwoo.. but what else happened? he sighed, giving up recalling everything. his head just hurts more thinking of it. 

he wrapped his whole body with his blanket as he felt cold but his body temperature is high, indicating that he's sick, before making his way out of his bedroom. 

he then heard two voices in their kitchen talking, he recognized it was his mom's voice then he don't know to whom the other's voice belongs to. 

❝since when did my mom had visitors-- shit.❞ chanhee groaned when he fell down from the stairs. luckily, it was only a five step stair but it still hurt for chanhee. 

❝oh my--chanhee!?❞ mrs. choi immediately went out of the kitchen holding a spatula after hearing a loud thud and saw her son on the floor.

❝aww my baby chanhee..❞ mrs. choi cooed at chanhee pouting while rubbing his hips that slightly hurt from his fall.

❝let's go, eat..❞ she slightly drag her son in the kitchen. ❝plus you're sick..❞ she clicked her tounge as she gave her son a look, making him sit down on one of the chairs. 

❝who told you to--❞ 

❝mom, aren't you supposed to be in the hospital today?❞ chanhee asked cutting his mom off from nagging, as he get some pancakes on a plate. 

he noticed someone sitting across him eating pancakes too but he ignored him for a moment. 

his mom smiled widely then squealed, ❝your father will come home soon! he's getting better..❞ mrs. choi wiped the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes. 

chanhee smiled, ❝that's great mom.❞ he's happy that his father is okay now. after four years of being confined in the hospital, with chanhee finding for a job to support his medical needs. 

❝by the way..❞ chanhee looked at the male in front of him, whose still eating pancakes. ❝who are you?❞

chanhee frowned when his mom slightly smack his head with the spatula she's holding mouthing for his son to behave. ❝is that how you treat someone who brought you here last night?❞

chanhee's brows furrowed. ❝huh?❞

the male chuckled, ❝it's okay mrs. choi.❞

chanhee eyed his mother who's squealing on her place then left the two to cook their lunch and also let the two have their moment. 

the male shrugged his shoulders then pouted. ❝i don't know if you don't really remember me chanhee, but i'm changmin if you forgot.❞

with mouth agape, chanhee then remembered him. ❝you brought me here?❞ changmin nodded and was about to get the pancake left on the plate, which will be the eleventh pancake he will have, but chanhee took it first making him pout.

❝how did you know i live here?❞ 

changmin sighed plopping his arms on the table watching chanhee eat the pancake that's supposed to be his. 

❝you have your address in your i.d. but you told me you're going to your part time job but you passed out so i had to bring you home last night.❞ 

chanhee rolled his eyes when changmin handed him a carton of milk again in exchange of the pancake he already eaten the half part. 

❝well, thank you.❞ he said getting the carton of milk and give changmin the half eaten pancake which changmin ate happily. 

❝by the way..❞ mrs. choi placed some plates on the table getting their lunch ready then look at changmin to tell him start eating which he gratefully complied. 

❝how is juyeon? chanhee.. i haven't seen him for a month.❞ mrs. choi asked. chanhee pressed his lips together, pausing for a while drinking the milk. 

he realized he haven't told his mom about what happened to them. ❝mom..❞ chanhee looked at changmin. he doesn't want for the other to know about it also but he sighed, he doesn't care anyways. 

plus changmin is too busy eating not minding the two. ❝we broke up, already.❞ chanhee said as he started eating, noticing his mom's surprised reaction, thanks god she didn't overreacted like she normally does. 

because what chanhee expected is his mom will seriously fire him with a lot of questions, can't believe that her son and his boyfriend for four years just had their relationship ended. maybe because changmin was there so she stopped herself from doing so. 

❝wait what.. why? is that because of.. that sunwoo guy?❞ chanhee choked on his food at the sudden statement, immediately drinking the milk left because there's no water present on the table. 

❝mom!❞ chanhee whined frowning at his mom while changmin was worriedly looking at him. ❝how do you know sunwoo?❞

mrs. choi snorted. ❝you thought i didn't know that one time you brought over some guy here when i was out for groceries?❞

chanhee blushed remembering it. he thought his mom didn't notice because she hadn't say anything about it. 

❝but that's okay.. i hope you're already fine chanhee. you didn't even told me.❞ mrs. choi pouted making chanhee roll his eyes. while changmin just chuckled at the scene in front of him. 

❝i'm more than feeling best about it, mom. so you don't have to worry about me, anymore.❞ mrs. choi nodded then gave her son a teasing look earning a confused look from chanhee. 

❝you know?❞ mrs. choi tapped changmin's shoulder startling the male. ❝maybe it's really changmin for you-- oh wait.❞ 

mrs. choi excused herself and went out of the kitchen as she heard a knock on their door, leaving the two awkward there, almost choking on their foods. 

chanhee sighed and looked at changmin with his red cheeks, he's not blushing. his excuse is the fact that he's sick. ❝i-i'm.. don't mind my mom. she's.. j-just like that.❞

changmin awkwardly chuckled, also flustered and surprised. chanhee facepalmed hoping that the other didn't take it seriously. 

❝it's fine. how are you? you're feeling better than yesterday?❞ chanhee nodded his head, he didn't bother thinking if changmin was referring to what happened at the bookstore yesterday or if it's because chanhee felt sick. 

❝yeah.. and i'm sorry if i was rude to you yesterday.❞ changmin just smiled and continued eating with an extra carton of milk placed beside his plate. does he like milk that much? 

❝chanhee..❞ mrs. choi called out. ❝there's someone looking for you outside.❞ chanhee went out confused to who was there. 

it still class hours so there's no way it could be kevin, nor hyunjoon and juyeon even-- ❝sunwoo?❞

the younger still had his uniforms on him, seems like he skipped his classes just to see chanhee. whose looking sick right now wrapped in a thick blanket with puffy eyes and red cheeks and nose. 

❝what are you doing here?❞

❝can we talk?❞

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

it was the next day, chanhee is at the cafe he's working in. actually, he's an hour early for his shift but he decided to go there after seeing haknyeon went to sunwoo in the department. 

it looks like they have a date or something and chanhee is sulking about that. of course, even though he has no intentions to rip them apart, he still likes sunwoo after all. 

he can't bear the sight and avoided them by going in the cafe, kevin and hyunjoon were even calling him but he quickly sprinted his way out of the campus. 

and about sunwoo wanting to talk to him, chanhee of course, wants to talk but he's not yet ready yesterday. he doesn't know when they should talk or they shouldn't talk about that at all and let things just end like that. 

chanhee sighed and wear his work uniforms. it's still early for his shift so he just sat on one of the tables their bringing out his notebooks to do his assignment. 

❝chanhee.❞

❝w-what are you two doing here?❞ chanhee's eyes widen upon seeing kevin and hyunjoon sat on the chairs in his table. 

kevin sighed and hold chanhee's hand, ❝we already know what happened to you and sunwoo.❞ 

hearing that made chanhee frown. he literally distanced himself for awhile to forget about it but the two straight in face remind him about it. 

but he can't blame them. they're just worried for him. he doesn't know how they knew about it since he didn't tell them a single thing about what happened, so chanhee guessed they asked sunwoo about it. 

❝and hyung..❞ hyunjoon look at him, ❝sunwoo wants to talk to you. he said he'll be here.❞

❝what?❞ chanhee really didn't expect talking to sunwoo about it that fast. it even took three weeks for him and juyeon before they finally had their talk about things but it seems like in sunwoo's case, it's happening too soon. 

but then he sighed and showed them a small smile. it's better to get things clear as soon as possible right? 

❝don't worry hyung..❞ hyunjoon smiled a little. ❝we'll stay here if ever you cry, we'll comfort you immediately.❞ 

❝chanhee..❞ kevin pouted giving chanhee a worried look. 

chanhee can't help but to chuckle at kevin. ❝you idiot..❞ he flipped his invisible long hair, ❝i'm the amazing choi chanhee..❞ he laughed as he continue, ❝i've been in a heartbreak once.. and this will not hurt that much.❞

well, chanhee hopes so. chanhee smiled sadly, then frowned, telling himself to cheer up making kevin and hyunjoon became worried for him even more. 

they all turned to the cafe's entrance when the bells chimed indicating that someone got inside. at first, chanhee was nervous that it might be sunwoo. 

he sighed in relief but he had his brows furrowed, seeing who is it. 

❝changmin?❞


	20. Chapter 20

chanhee and hyunjoon looked at each other as they both said the male's name at the same time. 

❝you know him?❞ and once again, they asked in chorus. 

❝wait..❞ chanhee raised his hand as he was confused then look at hyunjoon. kevin stood there confused as well. and changmin who just noticed the three, walked towards them. 

❝you know changmin?❞ chanhee asked hyunjoon. 

❝wait, whose this changmin?❞ kevin literally can't relate to the two and pointed at the changmin guy that's standing there with them. 

hyunjoon nodded, ❝yeah. he's a..❞ hyunjoon paused then turned to his boyfriend. ❝babe, let's go.❞ he said pulling kevin to another table leaving the two there. 

kevin frowned as he became more confused at his boyfriend's actions. ❝mind telling me, hyunjoon?❞ kevin raised an eyebrow. 

❝later i'll--❞

❝joooon~❞ kevin whined with a pout, stomping his feet. 

❝later, okay?❞ kevin wasn't able to insist more when hyunjoon pecked him on the lips and cheeks before ordering their drinks. 

kevin can't help but to sigh at how he easily gets soft when hyunjoon give him kisses. 

meanwhile, chanhee gave changmin a look. ❝how did you know hyunjoon and what are you doing here?❞ changmin just smiled widely then sat at one of the chairs in chanhee's table. 

chanhee rolled his eyes. ❝changmin.❞

❝you work here?❞ the younger asked, instead. chanhee glared at him. 

he doesn't know why changmin is here, aside from maybe he will order something and if he will, he should be ordering right now. 

it's just been three days since he met him and chanhee can't pinpoint what changmin is up to. changmin's not telling chanhee if he wants to be friends with him. and if he does, still, chanhee doesn't need more friends. 

❝isn't it obvious?❞ chanhee irritatedly tapped his pen on the table continuously waiting for his answer while that smile from changmin's face still there and it somehow annoyed him. 

❝what do you need from me?❞ chanhee doesn't want to assume things.. for what? soon enough have feelings for him? to expect again? then to be hurt? he had enough of it, and he's tired too. 

but one thing chanhee noticed, he's not sure but changmin kinda served as a distraction for him. in a way that sometimes because of him, he tends to not to think too much about sunwoo, about his unrequited feelings for that red haired boy. 

chanhee is this near in being crazy. isn't he supposed to be crying so much about what happened between him and sunwoo? because he's heartbroken again for the second time. 

he's expecting himself to sulk the whole day like what he did when juyeon broke up with him for a few days. but he didn't, not like he wants to anyways. 

he cries over sunwoo, yes. but it was less than what he did in juyeon's case. is it maybe because the situation is different? 

maybe because juyeon, is a long time boyfriend who broke up with him while sunwoo is just someone like a friend. not more than anything, to whom unfortunately chanhee developed feelings for. that sunwoo can't return because he loves someone else. 

❝i knew hyunjoon because i'm a dance major student too. i'm a transferee here for my fourth year of college.❞ changmin suddenly said snapping chanhee out from his thoughts. 

he really did purposely ignore chanhee asking what is he doing there. he can't just say that he came to see chanhee as he's starting to find chanhee interesting, more than a pretty boy. 

on his first day in the campus, he really didn't know anyone there and he stumbled upon hyunjoon and kevin while he was looking for the dance department, that was also the time changmin spilt his milk on chanhee.

luckily, hyunjoon is a fellow dancer so he became friends with him immediately, he once heard the younger talked to kevin about chanhee so changmin had an idea that they know him. 

then after hearing chanhee last time that he has a part time job, changmin immediately asked hyunjoon if by chance he knows where chanhee is working. and that led them to where they are right now. 

❝here.❞ changmin handed the older a carton of milk. as expected, changmin is really a milk boy that always have an extra milk to give to chanhee. 

the smile on changmin's face when he took the milk and started drinking it didn't go unnoticed by the older. 

they just sat there in silence. no one did bother to say a thing. chanhee is busy with his thoughts while changmin just stared at him like he's the most beautiful masterpiece. 

to say that chanhee's worried is an understatement. he's starting to make the things come into a sense. changmin's presence is a good and at the same time, a bad thing. 

changmin keeps chanhee somehow away from thinking about sunwoo as chanhee is starting to get curious about changmin being mysterious for him and his weird antics. 

good thing as chanhee's mind wouldn't just be stucked crying over his unrequited feelings with sunwoo and bad thing because he's kinda scared developing something he may regret in the future. 

it scared chanhee, he and changmin just barely knew each other for three days. why does it seems so fast, making chanhee feel it's going out of his grasp?

❝chanhee, can we go out after?❞ chanhee's heart started beating faster. he's looking everywhere but not at changmin. 

he felt his cheeks suddenly heating up. why is changmin being like this? or more like why chanhee is reacting like that? heck, that's how he feels around sunwoo. 

does that mean-- no, scratch that. it can't be. he doesn't even know changmin that much yet. what he only knows about changmin is that he finds changmin cute whenever he smiles showing his dimples and his weird liking over milk. 

chanhee took a sip on the carton of milk changmin gave him. ❝i-i'm busy..❞ it came out as a whisper as he was fanning his flushed face. 

he was about to turn to dancer to tell him that he should leave but wrong move, changmin was leaning forward making their faces so close to each other. 

❝chang--❞ 

❝i'm willing to wait for you.❞ chanhee's heart didn't just jump at the younger's words, it even made a flip. 

chanhee swears he heard someone squeal and turning to his side, he saw kevin squealing like a girl while clutching on to hyunjoon's arm whose frowning at how kevin's nails dug on his skin. 

chanhee rolled his eyes and look forward only to see that charming smile of changmin again. he took a deep breath. he shouldn't act being flustered around the dancer. 

so what if their faces are close? he should act like he doesn't care and not being affected by it, even though his heart says otherwise. 

❝really? you'll just get bored here.❞ chanhee raised a brow at changmin. he leaned forward too placing his arms on the table, his chin rested on his palms. 

chanhee chuckled seeing changmin gulped. chanhee looks prettier up close and he has the urge to kiss the older when his eyes settled on chanhee's soft lips. 

changmin did his best to contain himself as he didn't want to scare chanhee by doing that. he grinned at chanhee. ❝i don't think i'll get bored just by staring at you.❞

that's what it all takes for chanhee to get enough of changmin's flirting. he took a step back making his chair almost fall but luckily, changmin caught his hand before he fall hard on the floor. 

or maybe unfortunately. because chanhee can feel changmin's lips on his, kissing him. and to chanhee's surprise, he's kissing back. 

❝omfgshdhdh jooon! chanhee found his love!❞

chanhee snapped back on his senses when he heard kevin screamed pushing changmin away, his eyes looking everywhere but not on changmin until his eyes settled on the cafe's entrance. 

❝sunwoo..❞ chanhee caught sight of the red haired boy entering the cafe.. and haknyeon with him. 

all chanhee did was stare at them, no matter how much he wants to look away because of his heart starting to ache at the sight of the two being together. 

changmin turned to see where chanhee was looking. he clicked his tounge, annoyed that their moment was cut off. then he frowned when chanhee shed a tear, changmin doubts that chanhee even knows it. 

chanhee was surprised when changmin suddenly cupped his cheeks and leaned closer to him again, blocking his view of sunwoo making chanhee look at him instead. 

he felt the younger wiped something away from his face as changmin stared at him intensely, making chanhee's heart beat in an unbelievable pace for an unknown reason. 

maybe because changmin is too close for his his liking making him nervous as heck. plus the kiss that just happened between them. not to mention how he looked different because he's serious now, far from his bright smiles. 

❝c-changmin--❞

❝don't look at them. just look at me, chanhee.❞


	21. end !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes >///< uhh you know where it's going（｡･ω･｡)

chanhee immediately wiped his remaining tears away as he saw sunwoo and haknyeon walking towards them. 

❝chanhee, let's talk.. please?❞

haknyeon placed a kiss on sunwoo's cheeks before leaving sunwoo to go to kevin and hyunjoon's table. chanhee subconsciously had his hands turned into a fist seeing that.

he hates how he feels jealous over that but he can't bring himself to get mad at the two, thinking it was his own fault for falling in love with sunwoo. specially to haknyeon, the dancer is too kind for chanhee to get mad at him. 

he was the one who got sunwoo's heart, first. so chanhee couldn't say anything about it. 

changmin took a step forward giving sunwoo a stern look. ❝no.❞ if he was always greeting and smiling to sunwoo, who is also his neighbor, well that was before. 

he feels mad at sunwoo for hurting chanhee. for making him cry. he may not know their whole story and three days surely is fast but changmin already feels something special for chanhee. 

❝changmin.❞ chanhee glared at the dancer. ❝stay out of this, will you?❞ he yanked the dancer's hand that's holding his. 

❝why would you meddle on something between me and sunwoo? mind your own business.❞ chanhee said irritated, despite the fact that there's really nothing between him and sunwoo.

it just annoys him that changmin is interfering with everything. flirting with him and kissing him earlier. he can't just get what changmin is up to. 

chanhee turned to sunwoo giving him a forced smile. ❝fine. let's talk.❞ chanhee just wants to get over with this. he knows there's no chance between him and sunwoo but he knows they still need to clarify things out. 

and though it'll take a long time, chanhee knows he should move on. 

he pulled sunwoo towards a table near the cafe's corner but stop on his tracks when he heard changmin spoke again. 

❝but you're my business, chanhee.❞ the said male took a deep breath calming himself as he was this near to punching changmin, for messing with him. 

he ignored the dancer and pulled sunwoo again, not sparing changmin even a glance. the dancer just sighed and went to hyunjoon's table. he was just looking at the two, watching their moves, especially sunwoo's. 

❝he likes you.❞

chanhee raised his head giving sunwoo a confused look. ❝what?❞

sunwoo had a straight face. ❝changmin likes you.❞

chanhee rolled his eyes not believing what sunwoo just said, ❝are we seriously talking about that now?❞

instead of chanhee just thinking about what happened between him and sunwoo, there's changmin bugging his mind and he hates it. 

❝you came here to talk about us, right?❞ chanhee then realized what he just said. _there's never an us._ chanhee looked away. ❝i mean, me and you.❞

chanhee badly wants to ask sunwoo why he brought haknyeon with him. what hyunjoon and kevin told him was that sunwoo is coming to talk to him. but does he really have to bring haknyeon? 

chanhee groaned. he doesn't know why he feels like that tho. it's not like he hate the haknyeon, he's just hurt seeing them together. 

but what can he do, they're back together. 

sunwoo sighed nodding his head. ❝chanhee, i'm sorry.❞ sunwoo seems to have nothing to say but sorry since that day. but he wants to explain everything to chanhee. 

❝you don't have to be.❞ chanhee's gaze transferred to where kevin and hyunjoon were sitting, then saw changmin looking at him. 

❝i knew it from the very start that you still love haknyeon even though you broke up with him.. i'm the stupid one for.. falling for you.❞ chanhee said looking back at sunwoo. 

he blinked twice as he felt his tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. oh god, is he really that hurt? 

sunwoo felt his heart tug at chanhee's words. ❝about haknyeon..❞ sunwoo trailed off looking at chanhee whose about to cry any moment from now. 

he wants to hug the older but he refrains himself from doing so thinking that chanhee wouldn't like it. 

❝he didn't come here because he feels jealous over the thought of us talking..❞ sunwoo looked away. ❝he's not that kind of boyfriend.❞

chanhee may or may not felt somehow offended. 

❝he has some business with hyunjoon—❞

❝you don't have to tell that to me, sunwoo. as if i.. i can do something about it.❞ chanhee said, denying the fact that he was curious about it.

chanhee started sobbing. doesn't know what to feel anymore. ❝i'm.. not a relationship breaker if that's what you think, okay? i don't hate haknyeon. neither hate you.❞ 

_because it's my fault for falling in love with you._ he buried his face on his palms as sunwoo just felt guiltier. 

❝chanhee.. i like you too.❞

chanhee felt the time stopped for him. his teary eyes looking at sunwoo's trying to figure out what's going on inside sunwoo's head. 

❝okay, thanks?❞ chanhee's just lost for words hearing that. he should feel happy about it because those words are exactly what he wants to hear from sunwoo, but it's already too late. 

chanhee feels like his heart is just getting played. he rather take the pain of being heartbroken than his heart being played. 

❝just stop hurting me, okay? if you're just telling me that because you pity me.. i don't need it.❞ chanhee was already standing up from his seat as he let out frustrated sighs, his tears endlessly falling on his cheeks. 

❝you know.. h-how much i wanted to hear that when i-i confessed to you, right?❞ chanhee scoffed wiping the tears with the back of his hand, only to let more tears come out. 

❝but i didn't hear that from you that moment i told you i like you..❞ chanhee ran a hand through his hair as he glare at sunwoo. ❝you're telling that to me even though you already has haknyeon?❞

❝chanhee listen..❞ sunwoo took a deep breath, pressing his lips together as he took a hold of chanhee's wrist to make him sit down. 

❝i did really like you. i'm thankful that you were there with me.. because i've been keeping everything to myself about me breaking up with haknyeon but for unknown reason i was able to let myself out to you.❞

that's what chanhee hates. those times he was with sunwoo, he felt special. he fall in love with the younger's small actions and efforts. his heart always beats fast when sunwoo is just around as he put a special meaning to sunwoo's words. 

❝there's just so many things i like about you but—❞

❝you love haknyeon.❞ chanhee's voice cracked as he finish sunwoo's sentence. he knows it will break his heart more if it those words will come out directly from sunwoo so he did the honor in saying it. 

but it still hurt chanhee, because he said a fact. if sunwoo really likes chanhee, it's still nothing compared to sunwoo's love for haknyeon. 

❝sunwoo..❞ chanhee raised his head as the tears he's trying to hold back, easily started rolling down again on his cheeks. chanhee wants to curse himself for looking like a pathetic person in front of sunwoo.

❝i just thought the two of us stand a chance of being together.. because we were in the same page. we were both broken and hurt..❞ chanhee paused taking a deep breath. 

chanhee hates it how he knows that he already lost without having a chance to fight for his feelings for sunwoo, because since then until now, it has been always haknyeon in sunwoo's heart. 

there's no chanhee. sunwoo didn't like chanhee how he likes haknyeon. 

❝b-but.. just like your project, there's someone w-who ended up happy and back with his ex-boyfriend.. while the other was left alone, broken again.❞

sunwoo frozed on his seat. how did chanhee knew about that? ❝chanhee—❞

chanhee smiled sadly. ❝it didn't turn out a happy love story like what i told you when you asked for my opinion.❞

chanhee thought their story turned out like what sunwoo wrote on his project. he was the one who was left alone, it hurts but it's okay for him as long as sunwoo is happy.

❝but you know..❞ chanhee let out a faint chuckle. ❝i still feel special. you wrote about us.. you wrote about me and you.❞ 

chanhee's tears fell again for the nth time remembering how he imagined himself having a happy love story when he realized that the story was about him and sunwoo.

but the story sides with the bitter reality. it just had to struck chanhee that it'll never happen. he won't have his happy love story with the person he likes so much because he's already taken by someone else. 

❝chanhee i'm—❞ sunwoo was surprised when chanhee pulled him into a hug and he heard chanhee cried more. chanhee drenching his uniform with bis tears but sunwoo hugged him back, tighter. 

❝said it for the nth time, don't be.❞ chanhee frowned, wiping his tears still hugging the younger. he already feels tired from crying.. and looking all so pathetic in front of sunwoo. 

but his tears seems to be not stopping anytime soon, so chanhee just let those tears be. until he feels numb and no tears will come out anymore. ❝i understand. i just want you happy. don't mind me.❞

sunwoo pulled away frowning. how can chanhee be this so understanding? what did he do to have chanhee as a friend? it makes sunwoo guiltier than he is.

sunwoo sighed. ❝still, i'm sorry for hurting you.❞ he leaned closer to chanhee's surprise, as he wants to kiss the older's forehead but chanhee was suddenly pulled up from his seat. 

❝w-what the— changmin?❞ chanhee had his wrist held by changmin while the younger is glaring at sunwoo, somehow putting chanhee behind him. 

chanhee rubbed his temples and turned to changmin. ❝what the hell are you doing?❞ 

changmin knows chanhee is clearly annoyed but at that moment, he really didn't care. he just ignored chanhee whose glaring at him and raised a brow at his sunwoo. 

❝you said you're just going to talk to him. is making him cry part of what you said takking?❞ changmin subconsciously crushed the empty carton of milk he was holding making sunwoo's lips curved up seeing that. 

❝haknyeon is your boyfriend so why the fuck are you going to kiss chanhee?❞ changmin's brows furrowed at sunwoo, jealousy and anger filled his eyes.

❝why? are you jealous?❞ sunwoo had a playful smirk on his face while chanhee's mouth fell wide open at what he said. 

he looked at changmin and thought there's no way that'll be possible—

❝i like chanhee.❞

chanhee was surprised but still glared at changmin. he was about to remove changmin's grip on him but the dancer pulled him closer catching chanhee off guard. 

❝what the fuck—❞

changmin silenced chanhee by kissing him on the lips for the second time, in front of sunwoo and to haknyeon, kevin and hyunjoon's surprise who were looking at them from their table with their jaws dropped at the scene. 

he doesn't want to scare chanhee but fuck it, he's going to be honest. he likes chanhee and he's going to make him his. 

sunwoo has a big smile plastered on his face. seems like chanhee will soon have his happy love story he's been wanting for, not with him but with changmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll post three more extra chapters too after! thank youuu <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt. 1/3 >!<

❝chan.. say ah~❞ changmin said while shoving a piece of pancake to.. well, his boyfriend now, choi chanhee. 

it took months for chanhee to be able to open up his heart again. when changmin told him that he likes him, he was confused. he just had his one sided love with sunwoo and there changmin was telling him he likes him. 

so he tried to ignore changmin, but the younger was so persistent and showed that he's really serious about him. chanhee was hesitant at first but soon he let his heart love again and that led them to where they are right now. 

chanhee pouted but he opened his mouth and ate the pancake. changmin calling him "chan" reminds him of jaehyun who used to call him that way back then. 

but it's okay for chanhee now, it's only changmin calling him that way. because ever since they became boyfriends, jaehyun just call chanhee by his name. 

and that well, makes chanhee feel giddy every time. and right now, he's blushing obviously. god, he's so inlove with changmin. 

❝chan..❞ changmin nudged him on his side. chanhee just hummed looking away from his boyfriend as he doesn't want to be teased because of his red cheeks. 

but too late, changmin already chuckled seeing chanhee all flushed. he wrapped his arms around the older's waist as he leaned closer to chanhee to whisper something. 

❝chanhee. i love you.❞

chanhee buried his face on his palms, trying his best not to squeal. he took a deep breath before he faced changmin, with a brow raised to hide the fact that he's completely not affected by what changmin said. his heart beating twice its pace, says the opposite tho.

❝i know, chang.❞ he contained his smile and went back to eating his pancakes on the plate, holding himself from laughing when he heard changmin frown. 

❝chanhee.. that's not what you should say.❞ changmin pouted crossing his arms over his chest. while for the nth time, sipping on a carton of milk again. 

chanhee giggled at his sulking boyfriend. ❝then what should i say?❞ he asked acting like he really doesn't know. 

changmin faced chanhee giving him an "are-you-serious" look. nevertheless, he answered chanhee's question. ❝you should say "i love you too".❞ 

chanhee shook his head. ❝no.❞

❝why--❞

❝i love you more.❞ chanhee winked at him and placed a kiss on his cheeks making changmin's turn to blush and ate pancakes again like he did nothing to make changmin flustered. 

❝oh god. seriously? i feel like vomiting.❞ and to perfectly ruin chanhee and changmin's moment, jaehyun who was sitting across them with his boyfriend, younghoon, faked a gagged while looking at the two. 

❝excuse me?❞ chanhee scoffed as he throw a napkin to jaehyun, that barely hit the older making chanhee frown. ❝you've done worse with younghoon, jaehyun.❞ 

chanhee smirked as he noticed younghoon who was just peacefully and silently eating a bread there beside jaehyun, turned red then choked on his bread.

jaehyun clicked his tounge immediately giving water to his boyfriend sending dagger like glares at chanhee which the younger just shrugged off. 

but deep inside, he's worried for younghoon of course because he is chanhee's close friend. but although jaehyun is an asshole sometimes or most of the times, chanhee smiled to himself when jaehyun is being a responsible boyfriend of younghoon. 

remind chanhee to say sorry to younghoon later, he just wants to get back at jaehyun. ❝atleast, me and chang doesn't go around in public and eat each other's faces.❞

kevin and hyunjoon, who are sitting beside jaehyun and younghoon, laughed at chanhee's statement. well, they want to save jaehyun from chanhee's savage ass but how can they when what chanhee said is really true? 

❝chanhee--❞ before jaehyun even finished his sentence, younghoon already stuffed a bread inside his boyfriend's mouth. 

❝stop talking jae.. we.. we all know that's true.❞ younghoon blushed after saying that, making jaehyun chuckle forgetting that he still wants to argue with chanhee, and his focus is now all to younghoon. 

❝they look stupid, right?❞ hyunjoon half meant commented as he watched jaehyun and younghoon being lovey dovey beside them again. chanhee immediately agree while changmin hesitated and just laugh. 

kevin slapped his boyfriend's arm. ❝joon..❞ he pouted then held hyunjoon's face straight to him. ❝don't move.❞ kevin said as he continued sketching hyunjoon's face on his ipad. 

chanhee sighed, ❝where the fuck are they?❞ he roamed his eyes around the restaurant where they are in but then he realized sangyeon booked it for themselves.

it was owned by sangyeon's fellow music major student in their department, he's also a close friend of sangyeon. 

and speaking of sangyeon together with jacob, sunwoo, haknyeon, juyeon and eric, he can't see them outside. chanhee sighed as he wants to eat already but of course, they have to wait for them. 

❝they said, they're on their way now.❞ changmin said checking their group chat on his phone. he smiled at chanhee while pinching his cheeks and made him sip on his milk he was drinking earlier, the older didn't mind it at all. 

it's their graduation day today and the twelve of them decided to hang out. well, it's their college graduation except haknyeon, hyunjoon, sunwoo and eric. 

they still have a year left to spend in the campus. and to chanhee's speculation, juyeon and eric indeed ended up with each other. 

some of them went to the restaurant first while the others head to their own apartments that's why they're still waiting for them. 

chanhee is genuinely happy in his relationship right now, also for sunwoo and haknyeon. what else can he wish for? after two heartbreaks, he found out that changmin was the one for him. 

and will you believe if i tell you, hyunjoon and eric deadass cried earlier because their boyfriends, kevin and juyeon already graduated because they won't see their boyfriends again in the campus? 

well, they did. as if they won't see their boyfriends again. no matter how kevin and juyeon will be busy finding a job, he's sure they'll find time for them. they're just so inseparable. 

❝finally, after two years.❞ kevin suddenly said making the five others sitting on the table, raised their heads and saw the three other couples approaching them. 

chanhee grinned looking at jacob. ❝well, i think i know why sangyeon hyung and jacob hyung are late.❞

jacob turned in a bright shade of red at what chanhee said, ❝w-we didn't do that!❞ he said with all his defense as he glared at sangyeon who was just laughing while making them sit on kevin and hyunjoon's vacant side. 

sunwoo and haknyeon took the seat beside chanhee and changmin, while juyeon and eric sat beside younghoon and jaehyun. 

they all laughed as chanhee raised a brow, ❝hmm, hyung? i didn't say anything..❞ chanhee chuckled, ❝but yeah sure.❞ he said eyeing those purple marks on jacob's neck. 

jacob just pouted as he felt embarrassed. he pinched sangyeon on his side that didn't even deny it. jacob just sighed in defeat. 

❝actually..❞ they all turned to haknyeon who suddenly speak while giggling, ❝jacob hyung is an angel and sangyeon hyung--❞

❝completely the opposite.❞ kevin finished the younger's sentence. ❝my god, sangyeon hyung. your hormones.❞ kevin rubbed his temples, playfully being stressed at the two. 

they all laughed at sangyeon who suddenly feels attack right now. he sighed and glared at his kids. ❝what the--❞ but he wasn't able to curse when jacob pinch his sides, ❝w-what the honey pie sugar plump my jacob bae..❞

different reactions were then heard in their table. 

❝what the heck! so cringe!❞

❝aaaaa omg that's sweet!❞

❝oh god, ants are everywhere!❞

❝hyung, you know? just get married!❞ 

jacob never felt embarrassed like that before. ❝s-shut up.❞ he facepalmed and looked at sangyeon whose just smiling at him like he didn't say something that made the others coo and cringe at his sweetness. 

❝let's just order.. i'm hungry..❞ changmin whined, making chanhee giggle. 

sunwoo snorted, ❝aren't you full with all the pancakes you ate?❞ looking at the few pancakes on the older's plate, knowing how much the older likes pancakes and probably eaten a lot of it while waiting for them.

❝no. not yet.❞ changmin chuckled and did the honor to call the waiters and all of them scan the menu to order the food they want to eat. 

❝but there's really no doubt that juyeon hyung and eric did it that's why they're late.❞ hyunjoon said, smirking at eric whose glaring at him at that moment while holding a fork, ready to kill hyunjoon. 

❝hyunjoon you piece of sh-- shrimp!❞ eric said noticing jacob's stare at him when he was about to curse at hyunjoon. 

he had his cheeks turned red cause it's true but can he deny it? juyeon was chuckling while holding eric back, making him pout and just calm down on his seat. 

chanhee shook his head while smiling, some things really never change. like how hyunjoon and eric loves to tease each other. 

minutes later, their orders came and they all started digging in their food, while they talk to each other what are their plans after this, especially for those who graduated today. 

❝by the way..❞ sangyeon spoke. ❝haknyeon, hyunjoon, sunwoo and eric shouldn't drink today. you four are still babies.❞ 

the table were filled with different reactions mostly hyunjoon and eric frowning and telling that sangyeon is being a boring father again. 

they're protesting that they want to drink because they'll be having fun but let's see later, if that will be the case. 

❝haknyeon..❞ chanhee turned to his side not minding the others who were just talking and smiled when he saw the younger happily eating. 

haknyeon smiled back as he finished his food in his mouth, ❝yes, hyung?❞ he chuckled then felt sunwoo's arm around him.

❝why were you late?❞

it was a plain question but haknyeon blushed making chanhee give the younger a teasing look. ❝w-well.. we didn't do something like what juyeon hyung and sangyeon hyung did to eric and jacob hyung..❞

he turned to sunwoo whose eating beside him then he sighed, ❝sunwoo just overslept.❞ he giggled then went back to sunwoo who was saying something.

chanhee smiled at them then to their friends who were busy teasing and bickering at each other, acting like small children even though they're grown up people. with hyunjoon, eric and jaehyun with the loudest voices. 

the feeling is just so great for chanhee. after all they have went through, everything became just right and happy. thanks to kevin and jacob, they were actually the bridge how everyone got close and became friends. 

chanhee placed his head on changmin's shoulder. the younger then noticed it and caressed the older's cheeks. ❝hmm? something's wrong, chan?❞

chanhee shook his head then smiled, facing changmin. ❝no. i'm just happy.. and i love you, chang.❞

changmin chuckled. ❝i love you more chan.❞ he leaned closer to the chanhee to place a peck on the older's lips but chanhee held changmin's face and kiss him longer. 

then they heard coughs and teasings in the background making the both of them pull away from their kiss. 

❝oh my god, my eyes!❞

❝go get a room please!❞

❝talk about eating each other's faces in public.❞ 

well, obviously the third one belongs to jaehyun whose now happy that he finally get back at chanhee. 

but chanhee didn't care and ignored their teasings, then pouted. changmin chuckled finding it cute pinching the older's cheeks. 

❝why are our friends like that?❞ he frowned but then his lips turned into a smile when changmin kissed the tip of his nose. 

changmin leaned to chanhee to whisper something. ❝let's just continue later.❞ he winked not failing to make chanhee feel flustered.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt. 2 :">

taking care of drunk boyfriends is really such a sweet pain in the ass. 

haknyeon stressfully ran a hand through his hair eyeing his friends that are so drunk, thanks god there are still sober people left. 

it was almost midnight and they were still in the restaurant. good thing, they had the opportunity to have the whole restaurant by themselves or else people would surely be annoyed and disturbed because of them. 

❝h-hak baby..❞ haknyeon turned to sunwoo whose clinging to him too much as if haknyeon will get lost if he won't wrap his arms around his boyfriend. 

haknyeon cursed inside his head, even a drunk sunwoo can still really make his heart go beat crazy. and when he didn't respond, sunwoo started kissing his neck which didn't help him a bit. 

❝s-sunwoo..not here.❞ he tried pushing sunwoo away before something happens, and luckily he did but the younger pouted. the sight is too much for haknyeon's heart, sunwoo is too cute and irresistible. 

❝shut up, sun.. i'm literally a year older than you.❞ sunwoo furrowed his brows, cupping haknyeon's cheeks. his blurred vision didn't do enough justice for haknyeon's beauty. 

❝hak.. baby, i love you.❞ before haknyeon could even respond, sunwoo kissed him. haknyeon smiled and kissed him back encircling his arms around the younger's shoulders. 

❝more than chanhee..❞ sunwoo whispered between their kisses. haknyeon pulled away processing what sunwoo said. 

❝i know.❞ haknyeon laughed. he knows sunwoo referred chanhee as just a friend so he has nothing to be jealous about and he's sunwoo's boyfriend plus, chanhee has already changmin. they're both happy now. 

haknyeon sighed and went back looking at his friends, while sunwoo is still giving him soft kisses on his cheeks. 

if they are already chaotic even though they are in their right minds, what more that they're drunk right now. 

the only sobber ones left are him, changmin, jacob, younghoon and juyeon. the rest are drunk and giving pain to their own boyfriends in dealing with them. 

haknyeon rubbed his temples then turned to changmin beside him, ❝changmin hyung, what are we gonna do?❞

❝wait.. chanhee stop.❞ 

❝changmin! d-drink chanhee!❞ chanhee whined when changmin grabbed the beer he was holding. the older wants to drink more but of course, changmin won't let him. 

❝i don't know..❞ changmin chuckled looking at haknyeon, whose also dealing with the stubborn sunwoo. ❝they're so funny, if we could just take a video of them.❞ changmin laughed looking at them whose creating mess everywhere. 

chanhee huffed and glared at changmin. ❝y-you don't love..❞ he hiccuped, ❝me a-anymore..❞

changmin's eyes widen as he shook his head at chanhee getting the wrong idea why he stop him from drinking more. ❝chanhee no--❞

❝you d-don't let me d-drink..❞ chanhee stood up from his seat and moved away from changmin then started sobbing. 

like sunwoo, it's also chanhee's first time to get drunk. and it was changmin who first saw this side of chanhee. he's a little stubborn but changmin didn't mind, he still finds chanhee cute in a drunk state. 

changmin walked towards the older and hug him from behind before chanhee could protest. ❝i'm sorry chan. you're already drunk, so just rest, hmm?❞

changmin chuckled seeing chanhee pouting. ❝i love you..❞ changmin said. chanhee turned around and hugged changmin tight. ❝kiss me first..❞ 

changmin stared at chanhee's flushed face. he doesn't know if it's because chanhee is just drunk or he's flustered but without any second thoughts, he pressed their lips together, granting his boyfriend's wish. 

❝oh god.❞ jacob let out a frustrated sigh and stood up from his seat, making sangyeon almost this near to crying. 

❝m-my bae.. jacob..❞ sangyeon sniffed. ❝sangyeon s-sad!❞ he cried and tightened his arms that's wrapped around jacob's waist. 

❝h-hon.. don't l-leave me.. i-i'll marry you.❞ sangyeon pouted. jacob felt flustered at what sangyeon said. of course, they'll marry each other in the future. 

❝i won't leave you, okay? i'll be back.❞ jacob giggled and peck his boyfriend's lips before leaving sangyeon for awhile frowning on his seat. 

jacob went to the couple whose in the worst state right now, no other than kevin and hyunjoon. for pete's sake, they're both drunk and started making out right there. 

❝k-kevin! b-babe!❞ hyunjoon cried out when he felt someone separated him from his dear boyfriend. he was about to undress kevin but jacob luckily caught up to them before hyunjoon could do that. 

❝i feel like losing my last braincell!❞ jacob groaned when he felt sangyeon standing beside him and started kissing his neck. ❝lee sangyeon. behave!❞ he sat him down on the empty chair. 

❝joooon!❞ meanwhile, kevin literally cried as he stumbled his way towards hyunjoon and did the honor of unbuttoning his shirt. ❝l-let's make--❞

before kevin could finish his sentence, jacob immediately stuffed kevin's mouth with a bread he stole from younghoon's plate. 

jacob facepalmed as it didn't stop the drunk couple from making out. they kissed each other with the bread squeezed between their mouths. ❝seriously kevin! i want to kick you back to canada!❞

at the same time, ❝shit jaehyun!❞ younghoon immediately rushed to his boyfriend when he fell from the chair. jaehyun cried, but he's too drunk to feel the pain from falling. 

❝what the heck, you're not being careful!❞ younghoon sighed caressing jaehyun's cheeks whose lying on the floor while checking if there's any wound or bruises. 

jaehyun giggled, with his vision blurry due to the alcohol reigning in his system, younghoon is still beautiful in his sight. ❝i-i'm superman!❞

younghoon rolled his eyes and helped him stand up. ❝yeah. okay. you're superman. whatever makes you sleep later.❞

❝what the--❞ younghoon had his eyes widen when jaehyun pinned him on the wall, wondering where the heck did he get that strength. 

younghoon's heart started beating fast as if it's going to come out from his chest when jaehyun leaned closer, making him smell the alcohol in the younger's breath. 

jaehyun suddenly cried his heart out to younghoon's surprise. he glared at the younger disappointed that he thought he's going to kiss him but he just stood there crying. 

❝aish. jaehyun let's go home--❞

❝m-my bbang!❞ jaehyun hiccuped, throwing his body towards younghoon who'll probably lose his balance at jaehyun's sudden action if he's not leaning on the wall. 

❝my h-hoonie..❞ jaehyun sniffed, burying his face on younghoon's neck. ❝y-younghoon l-loves b-bread!❞ 

he pulled out from the hug and looked at younghoon whose trying his best not to laugh. as if he's not talking to his boyfriend and younghoon is not there in front of him. 

❝l-loves bread m-more than j-jaehyun..❞ he stomped his feet away from younghoon to make his way on the table and just pretend he's superman because he's broken. 

but younghoon was quick enough to pull jaehyun from getting up on the table, as he gave him a slight smack on the head. 

❝you idiot..❞ younghoon giggled as he cupped jaehyun's face. jaehyun really activates his dramatic ass whenever he's drunk. ❝i love you more than i love bread.❞ 

jaehyun's eyes fluttered open hearing that with his heart beating fast. ❝r-reall--❞ but younghoon immediately closed the gap between their faces and kissed jaehyun. 

meanwhile, eric was again hyper. well, when wasn't he? if he's hyper when sober, expect that he's more than that when he's drunk. 

❝y-you catfuck!❞ eric screamed his lungs out, pertaining to hyunjoon. he stumbled his way towards kevin and hyunjoon whose doing something unholy.. on the floor.

❝aish, eric!❞ juyeon messed his hair as he crouched down in front of eric who tripped on his feet falling down on the floor. 

❝h-hyung..❞ juyeon sighed and wiped eric's tears with his thumb, who cried because he earned a bruise on his knee. 

❝shhh. don't cry. we'll treat that, okay?❞ juyeon said and gently kissed the younger's bruised knee. eric, despite of being drunk and his vision blurry, he was flustered at what his boyfriend did. 

while juyeon, in that moment, he remembered being this sweet to chanhee. he looked at chanhee and changmin's direction and he can't help but to smile watching the drunk chanhee laugh at whatever changmin said. 

he's happy to see chanhee already happy with his lovelife. juyeon wants to thank his fellow dancer for taking care and loving chanhee. 

afterall, chanhee is an important person in his life before and even now, so he just wants chanhee to be happy. and chanhee is, in changmin's love. 

❝eric baby--❞ juyeon furrowed his eyebrows when eric was suddenly out of his sight. then he saw him choking.. wait, choking hyunjoon?! 

❝what the hell..❞ juyeon debates to himself whether he would stop his boyfriend from killing hyunjoon or not, because they're always like that tho even though they're not drunk. 

❝y-you catfuck!❞ what a great nickname made by eric for hyunjoon. ❝why you k-kevin hyung kisshing!❞

❝eriiiiccccc!❞ kevin cried pulling eric away from his boyfriend. he feels cold but he doesn't know why. ❝s-stooop.. my j-joon.❞ he sobbed but eric shoved his hand away. 

hyunjoon did his best to remove eric's hand on his neck then hovered above eric. the younger winced when his bruise hit the chair knocked down on the floor. 

❝kevin.. my boyfriend!❞ hyunjoon hissed at eric, their arms flew in the air in hopes to hit each other in the face until they rambled and fight like kids on the floor while kevin was just there crying. 

juyeon heaved a sigh and walked towards kevin. though he's worried for the two dancers fighting, he knew they won't kill each other and still wake up tomorrow. 

❝kevin..❞ juyeon's face was red when he grabbed kevin's shirt placed on the floor. hyunjoon did really stripped kevin, leaving him his upper body, naked. 

why the fuck, hyunjoon is so wild? 

❝j-juyeon?❞ kevin furrowed his brows as he can't see a clear face due to his hazy eyes. ❝juyeon!❞ he then giggled and hugged juyeon sniffing the older's scent.

❝i-i'm cold..❞ kevin mumbled. he doesn't know that he's half naked so he just hug juyeon in hope that he'll feel warmer. 

juyeon gulped when he saw eric and hyunjoon glaring at him and kevin whose hugging each other. they're drunk, right? but to save himself from eric's wrath, he separated himself from kevin earning a pout from the other. 

❝w-wear these..❞ he said then helped kevin with his shirt. ❝control your hormones, okay?❞ he sighed and pat kevin's hair making him pout. 

❝k-kevin hyung!❞ eric walked towards the two, lightly grabbing kevin's hand and pushing him to hyunjoon. luckily, the dancer caught his boyfriend. 

❝don't steal m-my juyeon!❞ eric glared at them while juyeon wrapped his arms around eric as he chuckled at his jealous boyfriend. 

eric then turned to juyeon pouting and make grabby hands. ❝hyung..❞

❝hmm?❞ juyeon kissed eric as he smiled at him softly. 

❝carry.. eric baby..❞ juyeon chuckled crouching down a bit as he scooped eric up. the younger immediately wrapped his legs around the older's waist. 

❝i love you, eric.❞ juyeon smiled as he felt eric snuggling closer to his neck. ❝eric loves you too, hyung.❞ juyeon then chuckled when he heard eric's light snores putting him in a slumber.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt. 3 !!

❝we're really sorry for making a mess here.❞ jacob gave bangchan, sangyeon's close friend in the music department, an apologetic look. 

chan chuckled and gave them a smile. ❝it's nothing. anything for sangyeon and all of you.❞

❝if by chance..❞ haknyeon spoke fiddling with his fingers, ❝did we disturb you or something?❞

they saw the male arriving in the restaurant with his boyfriend, seo changbin. they thought they disturbed the couple by calling them here. 

❝no, it's fine..❞ changbin whose standing beside his boyfriend, gave them a reassuring smile, ❝we're having a night trip when you guys called.❞

chan nodded, ❝yeah, and we're actually planning to visit you here if how are you all doing.❞

jacob facepalmed, ❝thank you. but still, we're sorry.❞ he eyed those chairs and tables that were knocked down on the floor. 

❝it's okay, really.❞ chan chuckled. 

jacob let out a sigh of relief. if they weren't that chaotic, they won't cause a bigger mess but what can he do? he's thankful that chan is really kind and understanding. 

the restaurant is actually chan's family business but they let chan handle it a month ago since he's already graduating this year while changbin is still third year college like haknyeon. 

❝by the way..❞ changbin spoke up and gave jacob something. ❝this is the key of the van..❞ he said then gave changmin the other key, ❝this is for the car.❞

the five took their bows at the couple saying their thank you's and sorry's. ❝we'll get going then..❞ chan said giving them one last smile. 

❝take care on your way home.❞ he said then pulled changbin out of the restaurant while saying their goodbyes to each other. 

juyeon sighed and plopped his body on one of the chairs. the waiters are now starting to clean everything they messed up inside. 

younghoon was grateful for the couple too, to let them borrow their van and car, as they knew it will be hard for the twelve boys to commute especially it's almost midnight. 

❝let's go?❞ jacob said then they all stood up walking towards the couch. their boyfriends were already dozing off. 

they purposely placed kevin and hyunjoon on the couch's both end far from each other because they keep on making out. thanks god, the two fell asleep. 

they said their thanks to the staffs there as they carry their boyfriends out walking towards their vehicles.

chan and changbin even told them that they'll have a driver to drive them off but they politely rejected it, thinking that it's too much of a help already so the couple didn't insist anymore. 

younghoon was holding jaehyun on his right arm while kevin on the left. it was jacob holding hyunjoon on his other arm while sangyeon clings to him, too. 

well, eric wants juyeon all to himself so he was hugging juyeon while the older had his arms around him, with his legs wrapped around the older's waist. 

❝hyung, are you sure you'll be fine?❞ haknyeon asked jacob whose placing sangyeon inside the passenger seat. 

sangyeon, jacob, younghoon, jaehyun, eric and juyeon live on the other side of the town so they gathered together for them to easier get home. 

jacob sighed but then smiled, ❝hmm. we'll be fine.❞ he chuckled then turned to their friends inside the van. 

eric is still sleeping on juyeon's arms while juyeon is slowly dozing off, his head leaned against his boyfriend's.

❝you'll be the one who'll be driving, hyung?❞ changmin asked. if you're asking where chanhee and sunwoo is, they're inside the car, probably sleeping. 

jacob nodded laughing. ❝yeah. juyeon insisted awhile ago but eric.. yeah he's clinging to juyeon so he can't drive.❞

haknyeon then had his gaze transferred to the back part of the van. ❝hyunjoon is really such a flirt.❞ he scoffed making the two other laugh.

❝yeah. he can't get enough of kevin hyung.❞ changmin chuckled agreeing to haknyeon's statement. 

younghoon was busy and stressed separating the two from making out inside the van, though they're unstoppable and younghoon sometimes get hit by their arms. 

younghoon just thanks the god above that jaehyun behaves well in the corner, mumbling if superman also bread. it makes him wonder if his boyfriend is really that drunk? 

jacob just shook his head, smiling. sangyeon is also whining inside where is jacob. ❝we'll go then. take care, the four of you.❞ 

they both said their goodbyes to each other and watch the van disappear from their sights before walking back to the car. 

changmin opened the door to the passenger's seat and saw chanhee sleeping. he smiled and caressed the older's cheeks making the other suddenly wake up. 

❝c-chang?❞ chanhee said as he rubbed his eyes, and saw changmin beside him leaning forward to him. 

changmin hummed brushing the stray hair away from chanhee's forehead. ❝feeling better?❞

chanhee nodded. he's not that drunk anymore though his head kinda hurts. chanhee pouted and look up at changmin. 

the younger chuckled at chanhee acting cute and booped their noses together. ❝what is it?❞

❝milk..❞ changmin ruffled the older's hair. 

❝i don't have any milk left.. we'll have milk later at your apartment okay?❞ changmin pecked the older's lips after receiving a nod from him then turned to the other side to get inside the driver's seat. 

chanhee doesn't like milk that much while changmin loves milk so he gives him milk everyday and maybe chanhee was used to it since then. 

❝hyung, aren't you going home at your apartment?❞ haknyeon asked changmin. sunwoo's head is on his lap while the younger lie on the backseat. 

❝no. i'll stay at chanhee's for tonight.❞ haknyeon just nodded and played with sunwoo's hair. he giggled seeing sunwoo furrowing his eyebrows while pouting.

❝sun..❞

❝hmm?❞

haknyeon giggled. ❝nothing.. i thought you were sleeping.❞

sunwoo kissed haknyeon's tummy, making the older flustered. ❝i love you, hak.❞

❝i love you too, sun.❞ haknyeon leaned down and gave sunwoo a peck on the lips. he's so grateful sunwoo chose to be with him again. he knew sunwoo liked chanhee but despite that, sunwoo gave their relationship a second chance. 

he knows he has his own faults and lacks that's why sunwoo broke up with him. but he promised the younger that this time, they'll work together to make their relationship be forever. 

he just loves sunwoo so much, as well as sunwoo loves him too. he'll make everything up for sunwoo to show his love for him in every little way. 

❝haknyeon.❞ changmin called looking through the rearview mirror as he started the engine. changmin was startled when chanhee grabbed his right hand but then he smiled when he intertwined them. 

the said male raised his head, ❝why hyung?❞

❝you're staying over sunwoo's?❞ he said, his eyes focusing on the road. but chanhee occasionally kissing his hand that intertwined with the older's makes changmin distracted. 

❝yeah. this drunk baby needs someone to watch over him.❞ haknyeon giggled. he's actually living near eric's place so he should have went with jacob but he's thinking about sunwoo being alone for the night. 

❝i'm not drunk!❞ sunwoo whined. 

haknyeon raised a brow at his boyfriend. ❝yeah. whatever you say, sun.❞

sunwoo scoffed. ❝and i'm not a baby!❞ 

❝well, you are..❞ haknyeon grinned. ❝my baby..❞

sunwoo's lips curved into a smile as he sat down properly looking at haknyeon. ❝okay, i'm your baby.❞ he winked at him. 

with chanhee ruining their moment, he pretended vomiting while glaring at sunwoo while haknyeon just laugh at his boyfriend who suddenly had his mood down because of chanhee. 

not that chanhee's jealous. it's because since they talked about them, they've become closer to the point that they're teasing each other always. 

a day without sunwoo and chanhee bickering at each other is not completely. ❝eww sunwoo.. haknyeon? it's really sunwoo?❞

chanhee turned to them raising a brow at haknyeon. the younger knows that chanhee's just teasing the hell out of sunwoo so he played along. 

❝you know hyung..❞ haknyeon sighed then shrugged his shoulders. ❝i'm starting to doubt--❞

❝haaak!❞ sunwoo whined making the three of them laugh. changmin just enjoyed the scene as it's a fifteen minutes drive to their apartments. 

❝aren't you supposed to side with me? i'm your boyfriend!❞ sunwoo turned to chanhee whose giving him a teasing smile, making him so close to strangling the older if changmin will spare his life. 

❝as if you're not kissing changmin's hand.. eww chanhee..❞ sunwoo snorted. 

changmin still wonders why sunwoo doesn't call him "hyung" but realizing that he's not the only one older than sunwoo whose not called "hyung" by him, he just let it pass. 

chanhee rolled his eyes at sunwoo. ❝why do you care? i'm pretty.❞

sunwoo scoffed. here chanhee goes again saying his pretty even though it's so unrelated at what they're talking about. 

❝haknyeon is prettier.❞ sunwoo said a fact for him earning a slap from haknyeon whose already blushing but he just shrugged. 

chanhee turned to changmin hearing that, ❝well, i'm the prettiest for changmin!❞ he stucked his tounge out at sunwoo while changmin just laughed nodding his head at his boyfriend. he couldn't agree more, chanhee is indeed the prettiest for him. 

the two continued arguing over small things, changmin and haknyeon can barely grasp what are those. they're just relieved that they're sure it will not end up sunwoo and chanhee killing each other. 

few minutes passed and they're close to sunwoo's apartment and two, tired from teasing each other ended up sleeping. 

❝changmin hyung..❞ haknyeon called. ❝thank you for loving chanhee hyung. i can see that he's so happy with you right now.❞

changmin smiled at him, ❝and i am too..❞ he stared at chanhee whose peacefully sleeping leaning on the car's window.

❝it's kinda bad but good to say that i'm happy that you and sunwoo got together again, though it hurt chanhee.. because if that didn't happen, i wouldn't have a chance to show chanhee how much i love him.❞

haknyeon smiled, ❝chanhee hyung have gone through a lot of heartbreak because of juyeon hyung and sunwoo.. he deserves to be loved.❞

changmin chuckled, ❝don't worry, i'll never break his heart.❞ 

haknyeon and sunwoo then got off the car upon arriving at sunwoo's apartment. they said their goodbyes at the two before changmin drove away to chanhee's. 

it wasn't easy for all of them. there were small fights here and there and busy schedules but changmin and chanhee, haknyeon and sunwoo, as well as their friends have handled it properly. 

changmin's sure that now that they both graduated, they'll be busier with their careers but they promised each other to understand and save time to spend with each other. 

❝chanhee.. we're here.❞ changmin lightly tapped chanhee's cheek waking him up. chanhee opened his eyes and his boyfriend. 

he made his way on to changmin's lap whose still sitting on the driver's seat. changmin chuckled when chanhee snuggled closer to him. 

chanhee's so clingy and loves skinship so much but he didn't care. changmin also loves chanhee being like that, he'll never get tired of showering chanhee his love for him. 

changmin panicked when he heard chanhee sob. he cupped the older's face giving him a concerned look. ❝chan, what's wrong?❞

chanhee shook his head and placed a chaste kiss on changmin's lips. ❝n-nothing. i just love you so much, chang. thank you for coming in my life.❞

changmin smiled warmly playing with chanhee's soft locks wiping his years away, ❝i love you more.❞ he said and pressed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this !! <33 paipai ♡~


End file.
